Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations
by Michelle Kay
Summary: CHAPTER 23 UP! Harrys' fifth year was a living hell, will his sixth be any better? With Hermione by his side, it might be just that... but why has Voldemort been so quiet lately? And why is it so hard to be away from Hermione? HHr RLuna DG
1. The Letter

Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations**  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry had a rough fifth year, will his sixth be any better? Harry has a feeling it will be, but he's a little confused about the way Hermione's been acting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (Although sometimes I wish I owned Harry, j/k (strike the 'sometimes'))  
  
Chapter One: The Letter  
  
**_I_**t was a normal day on the lonely morning streets of Surrey, particularly Privet Dr. People have lived on this street for years and haven't known that they are in the presence of a real live hero, a hero who deserves some glory, but not here. They can never know. For this wasn't an ordinary hero, as ordinary as heroes are, this hero was a wizard, yes, you read right, a wizard, the one and only Harry Potter.

Harry woke up groggily and looked at his watch. It was only 6:30 am, but he was supposed to hear from Ron today about staying with him the next week until school started again.

He got out of bed and got out his over-sized shirts and pants. He put them on and headed down the stairs to make breakfast for the Dursleys. After he finished making breakfast the Dursleys walked down the stairs, completely ignoring Harry. Harry trudged back up the stairs. When he opened his door Hedwig flew in with a letter attached to his talons. Harry reached over and patted Hedwig on the head. "Sorry girl, I'm all out of treats for now." Hedwig only turned away and waited for Harry to take the letter. She turned up her beak and flew back out the window.  
  
Harry opened the letter and read:  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Hey, mate, how's it going? Probably not too well. I have great news, my mum said it was fine if you spent the last week before school here. Hermione is coming two days before school starts, she wants to finish reading Hogwarts: a History again. Anyway, I'll be seeing you soon. Mum and dad are coming to pick you up at 1:00pm. See you soon, mate.  
Your Friend,  
Ron  
  
_ Harry folded the letter back up and laid it with the rest of his stuff. He packed up the rest of his things and put them in his trunk. He then whistled out to Hedwig, who unwilling flew into the room landing on her perch. Harry closed the window and waited for Ron's parents to arrive.


	2. The Wait

Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations  
**  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry had a rough fifth year, will his sixth be any better? Harry has a feeling it will be, but he's a little confused about the way Hermione's been acting. Hope you like. (A novel in progress)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (Although sometimes I wish I owned Harry, j/k (strike the 'sometimes'))  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Harry wakes up and shakes his head. He must have drifted off waiting for Ron. He hears the doorbell and runs downstairs before Dudley can answer it. He opens the door and is engulfed in a huge bear hug by Mrs. Weasley. "Harry, dear, so nice to see you. Do you have your things?" Harry nods. He says he'll be right out, afraid of what Uncle Vernon would do in the presence of another wizard.  
  
Harry runs upstairs and motions for Hedwig to get in her cage. She does, but is still annoyed that she didn't get a treat. Stubborn bird. Harry grabs Hedwig's cage and his Firebolt and trunk. He struggles for a moment until he finds a comfortable way to hold everything without dropping it.  
  
Harry walks back downstairs trying his hardest to keep his balance. Her opens the doors balancing his trunks on his knee for a moment. Mrs. Weasley nudges Mr. Weasley in the side. "Harry, would you like a hand?" Mr. Weasley asks. He walks up to Harry and takes Hedwig and the Firebolt. "Thanks" Harry says with gratitude giving Author a smile.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay at your house for the rest of the summer, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Harry says. "Oh, Harry, dear, it's no trouble, the pleasure's all ours. And how many times do I have to say it, it's Molly."  
  
Harry thinks about what it'll be like at school this year. Seeing Hermione again, finally getting to play Quidditch again, and seeing Hagrid and Dumbledore, too. Mostly he thinks about another year with Hermione. He doesn't think a single thought about Cho or any other girl. He thinks this year will be just like any other. Boy, is he in for a surprise!  
  
Thanks for your reviews:

Spanky and Pie: Thanks, you gave me the energy to write this chapter tonight.

SweetHoneyno1: Thanks for reviewing, my hope is this will be a novel when I'm done.

Gemstar2: Thanks for your review, it makes me feel all tingly inside.

Sorry these chapters were short, I promise longer chapters in the future. Sorry about no Hermione yet, best not to rush it. AND, I LOVE cliffhangers, but don't worry, I'll update soon. Please Review, I don't think I have the will to write without them. Grins mischievously  
3 Michelle 3


	3. The Confusion

Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations  
**  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry had a rough fifth year, will his sixth be any better? Harry has a feeling it will be, but he's a little confused about the way Hermione's been acting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (Although sometimes I wish I owned Harry, j/k (strike the 'sometimes'))  
  
Chapter Three: The Confusion  
  
Harry snapped back to reality as Mr. Weasley pulled up into the drive of The Burrow. Who was he day-dreaming about? He shook it off, automatically thinking it was Cho. Harry opened the door and grabbed his trunk out of the...trunk ((AN: I just had to do that)) He tried to grab Hedwig and his Firebolt, but he couldn't. Mrs. Weasley grabbed his Firebolt and jabbed Mr. Weasley in the side. Mr. Weasley had a scared look on his face and took Hedwig. "Thanks" Harry said as they walked up the sidewalk. As soon as he walked in the door Ron came running up "Hey, mate, how's it going? Did you hear any...uh...stories on your ride here?" Ron hesitated, glaring at Molly. "No, Ron, nice to see you too." Harry laughed. "Sorry, Harry, it's just, never mind."  
  
As Harry and Ron were talking, Ginny ran down the stairs and slowly backed up and ran right back up when she saw Harry. "Ron, didn't Ginny get over her crush before?" Harry asked, slightly embarrassed. "Well, she did, actually it started again when Hermione was here a month or so ago while her parents went to America and it seemed like you were all she talked about after that." Ron finished, wondering why he never came to this conclusion before. Harry looked down at the mention of Hermione, unknowingly of course, but none-the-less. Ron noticed this, and put two and two together, Harry had a crush on Hermione! Of course, he himself had a crush on Hermione at one point, and he figured it was like that, so he just let it go. If Harry wanted to tell him, he would in his own time.  
  
**AT HERMIONE'S HOUSE:  
**  
"Mom, we are JUST friends!" Hermione yelled at her mother who had just accused her of liking Harry, again. Hermione's mom just shook her head. Her daughter was in love. With Harry, she thought, sweet boy. If Hermione loved anyone she was glad it was him. Hermione talked about him enough. She was surprised that a girl as smart as Hermione wouldn't be able to see what was right in front of her own eyes.  
  
**RON'S HOUSE:  
**  
Harry and Ron were getting ready for bed when Ginny knocked on the door. "Just a minute, Ginny, I'll be out in a minute." Ron put his shirt on and walked out into the hall. "What is it Ginny, we're going to bed." Ron yawned sleepily. "Ron, what do you know that I don't?" Ron smiled. "Well, there was the time when George accidentally put a..." Ginny cut him off, standing with her arms crossed, tapping her foot. "You know what I mean." Ginny accused. Ron looked at her questioningly. Then it hit him. Harry.  
  
**HERMIONE'S HOUSE:**  
  
Hermione lay in bed thinking about what her mom said. She didn't, she couldn't. He was her best friend. Hermione shook it off. Hermione fell asleep. She dreamt a horrible dream. Harry was so happy though, it just didn't make sense. Cho had just asked Harry out. Why was she so upset, she should be happy for him, her best friend. She woke up, sweat running down her face. "Hermione, it was just a dream, a dream you didn't even mean to have, so it's not a big deal." Hermione said out loud. She kept reassuring herself this until she drifted off back to sleep.  
  
**RON'S HOUSE:  
**  
"Ginny, I have no idea what you're talking about." Ron said in an innocent tone. Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ron, you know that I don't like Harry, it was a trick." "A trick, for what?" Ron asked, suspicious. "I can't tell you." Ginny said. "Well, I can't tell you what I know either." Ron said stubbornly. "Okay, okay, we'll say it at the same time. Deal?" Ginny asked. "Deal" Ron agreed.  
  
**_Sorry, cliffy. But if you've been reading this from the first posting, you know I update quickly, that's why the chapters are so short. Thanks for reading and reviewing:  
_**  
**Harvest Goddess:** _Thanks for reviewing! I'm busy, but, I can work on 3 hours of sleep. So it's no big deal, I got back from the Prisoner of Azkaban at 1:00am. Right now it's 2:12. So, yea, I don't really need sleep.  
_  
**Hi:**_ Nice name by the way, lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! And you're right, but don't tell, shhh! Here's the update. I just got an e-mail two seconds ago, so waiting one more second to review and I would have had to put this at the end of the next chapter, but w/e. Hope you like.  
_  
Thanks for reading, I'll update soon.  
3 Michelle 3 


	4. The Confession

Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations  
**  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry had a rough fifth year, will his sixth be any better? Harry has a feeling it will be, but he's a little confused about the way Hermione's been acting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (Although sometimes I wish I owned Harry, j/k (strike the 'sometimes'))  
  
Chapter Four: The Confession  
  
**_PREVIOUSLY:_**  
  
**_"Ginny, I have no idea what you're talking about." Ron said in an innocent tone. Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ron, you know that I don't like Harry, it was a trick." "A trick, for what?" Ron asked, suspicious. "I can't tell you." Ginny said. "Well, I can't tell you what I know either." Ron said stubbornly. "Okay, okay, we'll say it at the same time. Deal?" Ginny asked. "Deal" Ron agreed.  
_**  
**HERMIONE'S HOUSE:  
**  
Hermione woke the next day feeling refreshed and energetic. It was only 5:30 am, so she decided to head out and go for a run. She did her best thinking while on her runs. She walked to her closet and found her tennis shoes. She sighed and tried to remember her dream, she always for got all the people in her dreams, all she could see were blurry faces and fuzzy surroundings. She hated that.  
  
On her run Hermione began to wonder what Harry was doing at the time. She thought nothing of this, of course, because Harry was her best friend and best friends wonder what the other is doing sometimes.  
  
She thought about all the times they've been together and all he's done for her. She didn't think a thought about Ron; however she didn't like Ron much and thought he was immature, so she just shrugged it off. As she was running around her last corner she stopped so suddenly a bystander would've thought she had glue on her shoes.  
  
**RON'S HOUSE:**  
  
Ron and Ginny shook hands. Ron then decided he didn't want to say it out loud, in case Harry heard. "Ginny, lets write it down and trade papers" Ron said. Ginny found this a good idea and decided it would be easier to word it right.  
  
Ginny ran into her room and grabbed a sheet of paper and two pens. (Arthur had brought them home, thinking they were completely fascinating). Ginny split the paper into two equal pieces and handed Ron a pen and a ½ sheet of paper.

Ron wrote: Harry likes Hermione, not knowing how to word it any better. Yes, he HAD a crush on Hermione, but quickly realized that he liked her as a sister, not a girlfriend.  
  
Ginny, however, worded hers a little differently, wanting to fully explain herself. She wrote: Hermione is in love with Harry. When she was here a week ago he's all she would talk about. I don't think she herself has realized it yet, but, a girl as smart as her has got to see it soon enough. Ginny read through her sheet quickly, smiling to herself.  
  
They traded papers, each reading the others assumption. They glanced at each other, clearly saying 'Really?' They nodded and walked to Ginny's room, so they were not heard.  
  
**HERMIONE'S HOUSE:**  
  
As she was running around her last corner she stopped so suddenly that a bystander would've thought she had glue on her shoes. Hermione sat down in the middle of the sidewalk. Her eyes were wide.  
  
She had just confessed to herself she was in love with Harry. "Why didn't I see it before?" She asked herself angrily. She slapped herself in the head and ran home as fast as she could to see if her mum would take her to Ron's early.  
  
**RON'S HOUSE:**  
  
"Ron, do you know what this means?" Ron shook his head, clearly stunned that Hermione was in love with Harry. "RON! We get to play matchmaker!" Ginny squealed with excitement. Ron shook his head confused. "When Hermione gets here we can get them together."

Ginny looked at Ron's expression. "Oh, c'mon, it'll be fun!" Ginny said. Ron rolled his eyes and said, "What do we do now?" Ginny was already coming up with a great idea, a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
**HERMIONE'S HOUSE:  
**  
Hermione got to her driveway and made herself believe no one else could know. She lied to herself over and over until the only place that she loved Harry was in the back of her mind. She walked inside. "Mom, can I go to The Burrow early?" Hermione asked, a bit of anxiousness in her voice. Her mother turned around with a twinkle in her eye, knowing exactly why she wanted to go early.  
  
**RON'S HOUSE:**  
  
"Ron, you have to go and make Harry think about her, so he can realize he like, maybe even loves her." Ginny said. Ron nodded, even though he thought it wasn't the best idea. "Then what are you going to do?" Ron asked. "I'm going to call Hermione. Ginny skipped out of the room and ran to the phone, all the time that same mischievous grin on her face.  
  
**_Sorry again, it's a little longer than before, but I wanted to update, I'll probably update again in the next two days, if I get some reviews. I think they're addictive; they make me feel all tingly inside. Thanks:_**  
  
**Gemstar2**: Thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
**Andrea:** Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was hard to figure out the 'confession' Hermione made to herself.  
  
**Acrobat216:** Here is your 'more'. I hope you like it, the next chapter will have, oh; maybe I'll let you find out for yourself. Review again. Also, about the cliffies. Sorry, they are here to stay, but I'll update quickly, or at least try.  
  
**_I hope you all liked this chapter. It was fun, yet challenging, to write the 'confession' to Hermione, by Hermione. It was also fun to picture what that would look like from a bystander's POV. Please review, they are my drug. j/k. XOXO  
_**  
3 Michelle 3


	5. The Conversations

Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations**  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry had a rough fifth year, will his sixth be any better? Harry has a feeling it will be, but he's a little confused about the way Hermione's been acting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (Although sometimes I wish I owned Harry, j/k (strike the 'sometimes'))  
  
Chapter Five: The Conversations  
  
**_PREVIOUSLY:_**  
  
**_"Ron, you have to go and make Harry think about her, so he can realize he likes, maybe even loves her." Ginny said. Ron nodded, even though he thought it wasn't the best idea. "Then what are you going to do?" Ron asked. "I'm going to call Hermione. Ginny skipped out of the room and ran to the phone, all the time that same mischievous grin on her face.  
_**  
**HERMIONE'S HOUSE:**  
  
Hermione's mom knew exactly why her daughter wanted to go early, but she wanted her daughter to know. "Hermione, why do you want to go this early?" Hermione started choking on her water (It is possible, trust me). Her mom just shook her head. "Hermione, is there something you want to talk about?"

Mrs. Granger was sensing some hesitance. "Mum, let's say, hypothetically, of course, that someone lov...liked their best friend." Her mom smiled, she was going to make Hermione realize this if it was the last thing she did. "Sweetie, everyone likes their best friend." Hermione shook her head and looked down. "As more than a friend." She finished.  
  
**RON'S HOUSE:**  
  
Ron walked back into his room where Harry was. "What was that all about?" Harry asked, suspicious. "Oh, nothing, just Ginny, I was trying to convince her that just because she had a dream about you, doesn't mean that it will really happen." Ron smiled, he loved this. Harry blushed and went back to writing.

Ron walked to Harry and saw that what he was writing in was a journal. "What are you writing?" Ron asked trying to look over Harry's shoulder. Harry, snapping back to reality, slammed the journal closed. Ron backed off. "Sorry. Mate, just wondering."

Harry looked at Ron apologetically. "Sorry, it's just I don't even know what I'm writing." Ron looked at him, confused. Harry continued. "You say a spell and it writes down your feelings and writes about things that are important to you, even if you don't know." Harry finished, putting the journal on the shelf. Ron smiled, wondering if it had anything about Hermione in it.  
  
**HERMIONE'S HOUSE:**  
  
Hermione suddenly broke down, crying. Her mom walked over to her and hugged her. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Her mom asked in a concerned voice. "He's in love with Cho, and Cho likes him, and he'll never notice me, and all he talks about is Cho, Cho, Cho, what's so great about her anyway, she's just beautiful and nice and sweet. They are the 'perfect' couple to everyone else. It's hard to hear him talk about Cho when I'm falling in love with the boy-who-lived"

Hermione's eyes went wide and she sat down, her hands over her mouth. Hermione's mother pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her. The phone rang, but nobody got up to answer it, Hermione and her mum were deep in conversation about Harry.  
  
**RON'S HOUSE:  
**  
Ron sat down by Harry, thinking maybe he could start a conversation. Harry was just looking at his feet, completely zoning out. "Mate?" Ron waved his hand in front of Harry. Harry sat up straight and said "what...what? I'm listening." Ron shook his head. "Is there something you want to talk about?"  
  
Ginny hung up the phone, mad because her plan wouldn't happen. She decided to call later. Maybe she could get a different plan by then  
  
**HERMIONE'S HOUSE:**  
  
Hermione was trying to make herself think that is wasn't love, but lust, or a crush, but not love. "Mom, what should I do? I can't bear to hear him talk about Cho another year." Hermione's mom had only one more thing to say. "Tell him."  
  
**_Thanks for your reviews:  
_  
Andrea:** Glad you liked the chapter, you'll just have to wait and see what happens. mwahahahaha. R&R again.  
  
**GemStar2:** Hope you liked this chapter, too. Here's your update, please review again.  
  
I hope you all liked it, please review, I'll probably get the next chapter up in two days. **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE** review! I'll give you a cookie. XOXO  
  
**3 Michelle 3**


	6. The Dreams

Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations  
**  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry had a rough fifth year, will his sixth be any better? Harry has a feeling it will be, but he's a little confused about the way Hermione's been acting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (Although sometimes I wish I owned Harry, j/k (strike the 'sometimes'))  
  
**_I know, it hasn't been two days, but I got a really good idea from Andrea and wanted to go with it. Please keep reviewing, I need to know how I'm doing or I might just not have the will to write. J/k (Or am I?) R&R!  
_**  
Chapter Six: The Dreams  
  
**_PREVIOUSLY:  
_**  
**_Hermione was trying to make herself think that is wasn't love, but lust, or a crush, but not love. "Mom, what should I do? I can't bear to hear him talk about Cho another year." Hermione's mom had only one more thing to say. "Tell him."  
_  
RON'S HOUSE:**  
  
As Ginny was thinking about how to get Harry and Hermione together Ron was in his room, waiting for Harry to get out of the shower. He glanced at the clock, which incidentally was right by the shelf where Harry's journal was. All of the sudden two Rons (One angel, one devil) appeared on Ron's shoulders.  
  
Devil Ron: Open it, you know that it doesn't matter, he'll never know. Angel Ron: Maybe he won't know, but YOU will. Ron nodded. Devil Ron: Yeah, well, I can do this. (Devil Ron jumps down onto the table and does a one handed hand stand. "Well, what does that have..." Angel Ron: No, no, he's got a point. Ron thinks: 'Will he really ever know, and I do want Harry and Hermione to get together.' Ron stands up and the Devil and Angel Rons disappear.  
  
**HERMIONE'S HOUSE:  
**  
Hermione hadn't felt like eating dinner, so she went to bed early. She lay in bed thinking about what her mom said. 'Am I really in love with my best friend?' Hermione said to herself. 'No, I can't be, he's Harry, my best friend. My very nice, well-toned, handsome and...'  
  
Hermione slapped herself in the head. 'Of course you love him.' A voice in the back of her head said. 'He's in love with Cho.' Hermione said, tears brimming over. 'Maybe, maybe not' Hermione was confused. 'What is that supposed to mean?' Hermione asked, wanting more information from these unknown people.  
  
**RON'S HOUSE:**  
  
Ron grabbed the journal. He hesitated a minute before opening it. He saw...nothing. 'What the...' Ron shook his head. Harry opened the door, seeing Ron desperately trying to put the journal back on the shelf before he saw him. Harry just laughed. "Hey! What's so funny?" Ron asked, slightly irritated. "You think I'd actually leave something like that here, out in the open so you could read it?" Ron shrugged. "The only person who can read it, it the person the thoughts came from.  
  
Ron sat down beside Harry. "Is there something you want to talk about?" Harry had a deer-in-the-headlights look on his face for a split second. Harry looked down, suddenly becoming very interested in his feet. "N..no...wh...why?" Harry asked, stuttering. Ron shook his head and walked out of the room.  
  
Ron walked down the hall, not watching where he was going, when he ran right into Ginny. "Oh, Ron, I have an idea." Ron suddenly remembered that Ginny was going to call Hermione. "Did you call Hermione?" Ron asked. "Yeah, but no one answered." Ginny shook her head, as if her master plan were crushed. "Anyway, my idea, Harry thinks I like him right?" Ginny smiled. Even though she didn't have a crush on him anymore, she'd always like him. He was her first crush. "Yeah, what of it?" Ron asked. "Oh, well, would he talk to you?"  
  
Ron looked at the floor. "No." Ginny thought. "Well, I could always use the 'hypothetically' thing." Ron looked up. "Yeah, I guess." Ginny saw that Ron was sad that Harry wouldn't talk to him. "Ron, maybe he just doesn't want to talk about it. Maybe he doesn't even know yet, don't be mad he wouldn't open up to you." Ginny kissed him on the cheek (In a sisterly way). Ron smiled. "I guess you're right." Ginny laughed. "You better believe it."  
  
**HERMIONE'S HOUSE:**  
  
No answer. Hermione drifted to sleep, wondering what Harry was doing, how he was feeling, and thinking. All about Harry. She sighed and drifted into a comfortable sleep. And dreamed of Harry.  
  
_Hermione was suddenly at Hogwarts. She was in the common room. Just sitting there, reading Hogwarts: A History. She seemed older to herself. Wondering what was going on she walked up to Harry's room. When she walked in the door he didn't seem to notice her at first. He was practicing a proposal. She thought it was for Cho. He turned just in time to see her run down the stairs. He ran after her. She fell and was sitting on the floor. She looked up at him. "Close your eyes." Harry asked. Hermione thought this was weird, but obliged. She opened her eyes and Harry kissed and she felt a ring slipping on HER finger. She kissed him and all was good_.  
  
Hermione had a rude awakening. She was happy but then frowned, knowing it would never happen. She then thought about all the times Harry talked about Cho. She cried herself to sleep that night, wondering how she got herself into this mess.  
  
**RON'S HOUSE:**  
  
Ginny knocked on Ron's door. Harry got up off the bed, shaking his head coming out of a daze. Harry opened the door. Ginny walked in and sat on the bed. Harry turned around. "Let's say, hypothetically, that someone likes someone they've known for a long time, but as a friend." Harry looked at her sympathetically. "Well, this other person only thinks of this person as a friend. What should this person do?" Ginny finished with a smile. "Well, I think that if they really like the person, they should just tell them." Ginny smiled at him. "Thanks, Harry, you're the best."  
  
Ginny walked out of the room, leaving a very confused Harry. Ginny closed the door. Then the door opened again. "Harry, I wasn't talking about me." Ginny closed the door again. Harry scratched his head. 'Who the hell was she talking about?' Harry thought to himself. He drifted off to sleep thinking about who Ginny could've been talking about.  
  
_ Harry was suddenly at Hogwarts. He was in the boy's dormitories. He was kneeling down and had a ring in his hand. He seemed older to himself. He was wondering what was going on. He thought he was practicing a proposal for Cho. He heard someone sniffel. He turned just in time to see Hermione run down the stairs. He suddenly realized her was going to propose to HER. He ran after her. He found her siting on the floor. He walked up to her and sat down. "Close your eyes." He asked. He leaned in and kissed her slipping the ring on her finger. She kissed him back and all was good_.  
  
Harry woke up. His eyes were wide, realizing he was in love with Hermione, not Cho, but Hermione. 'IT WAS JUST A DREAM!!!' he thought to himself. He layed down and stared at the ceiling and drifted off to sleep.  
  
**Thanks for your reviews:**  
  
**Andrea:** Also, thanks for the idea for this chapter, it really is a great idea, you should write fanfic.  
  
**Linzay04:** Thanks a lot. I hope you like this chapter, too.  
  
**_I hope you all like it, please review, I'll probably get the next chapter up in a day. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'll give you a cookie. XOXO_**  
  
3 Michelle 3 


	7. The Reunion

Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations  
**  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry had a rough fifth year, will his sixth be any better? Harry has a feeling it will be, but he's a little confused about the way Hermione's been acting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (Although sometimes I wish I owned Harry, j/k (strike the 'sometimes'))  
  
**_I know, it hasn't been two days, but I got a really good idea from Andrea and wanted to go with it. Please keep reviewing, I need to know how I'm doing or I might just not have the will to write. J/k (Or am I?) R&R!_**  
  
Chapter Seven: The Reunion  
  
**_PREVIOUSLY:_**  
  
**_ Hermione had a rude awakening. She was happy but then frowned, knowing it would never happen. She then thought about all the times Harry talked about Cho. She cried herself to sleep that night, wondering how she got herself into this mess.  
  
Harry woke up. His eyes were wide, realizing he was in love with Hermione, not Cho, but Hermione. 'IT WAS JUST A DREAM!!!' he thought to himself. He lay down and stared at the ceiling and drifted off to sleep.  
_**  
**HERMIONE'S HOUSE:**  
  
Hermione woke up to the sound of her alarm. She reached over and pushed the snooze button. When she was just about to fall back to sleep her mum knocked on the door. "Hermione, sweetie, are you ready to go?" Hermione shot out of bed. "Yeah, just one second." Hermione heard her mum go back downstairs and start the car. Hermione rushed to get dressed. And grabbed her trunk. Crookshanks followed her down the stairs and out the door. Hermione put Crookshanks in the back seat and put her trunk in the back. She then got into the front seat while her mum got in on the drivers seat. Then they set off to 'The Burrow'.  
  
**RON'S HOUSE:  
**  
Harry woke up in time to see Ron coming at him with a bucket of water. Harry jumped out of bed and ran for the door, dodging Ron. Ron chased Harry out the door and down the hall. Harry ran down the stairs and Ron came after him, almost slipping. They ran through the kitchen, not noticing the opening door. Harry stopped mid-sprint a when he saw Hermione. Ron, not noticing, ran into Harry, spilling the whole bucket of water all over Hermione.  
  
**_%%%%%%%%%DUN DUN DUN%%%%%%%%%%%%_**  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione!" Ron pleaded. Hermione just smiled and gave Ron a hug. "I'm happy to see you too Ron." Hermione laughed. Harry came in the door with a towel. He smiled at Hermione and Hermione just turned toward the window. Harry's smiled faded off his face. He walked over to her and placed the towel around her. Hermione scooted away from him. Ron looked at Harry who looked like he was going to cry. All this time Hermione's thinking 'He's my best friend, I'm not in love with him. He's my best friend, I'm not in love with him...' Over and over again in her head. Harry just turned and walked out of the room. Ron looked at Hermione with disappointment and shook his head, walking after Harry.  
  
"Harry, wait!" Ron yelled as he ran up the stairs and into his room, but all he found was an open window.  
  
Hermione dried off and walked towards Ginny's room. She knocked on the door, she didn't hear anything. She walked in and saw Ginny starring out the window. She tapped Ginny on the shoulder and she jumped. "Oh my gosh." Ginny breathed as placed her hand over her heart. She jumped up and gave Hermione a big hug. "So what were you doing?" Hermione asked, pointing to the window. "Oh, Harry, he climbed down off the roof and climbed that tree over there, see?" Ginny pointed to the tree. Hermione just ignored her and sat down on the bed. Ginny looked at her confused. "Don't you care, he looked like he was crying." **_(A/N: NOT THAT HE CRIES A LOT, AN-DRE-A. ()  
_**  
Ginny sat down beside Hermione. "What have I done?" Hermione breathed. Ginny looked even more confused than before. "He's going to hate me forever, he didn't even DO anything." Hermione leaned in toward Ginny. Ginny patted her on the back. "It's okay Hermione, he would NEVER hate you." Ginny looked at her. "He just isn't that kind of person. He's seen to much hate to have to take it from his friends, especially when he doesn't even know what he's done." Hermione looked up at Ginny. "What should I do?" Hermione asked. "Hey, you're the smart one." Ginny laughed.  
  
It was almost time for dinner and Harry still hadn't come in. Hermione thought maybe she was just too harsh on him. She had no clue that he was in love with her. Ron went outside and climbed the tree. Ron's jaw dropped when he saw the tree. It was like a living room.  
  
Harry had built a tree-house, only it's walls were the leaves of the tree. It was really big and he had made seats out of leaves, and made a few shelves out of branches and leaves, and even had four hammocks that he made out of twine he made out of stripped thin branches. "Mate, you must have been really bored up here." Harry shook his head. "Maybe, I don't really know how I did this, I just started with a seat and kept going." Ron shook his head and laid down in a hammock.  
  
"That's not why I came up here." Harry looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "What was that today?" Harry knew exactly what he was talking about, but decided to play dumb. "What are you talking about?" Harry asked innocently. Ron gave Harry that of-course-you-know-what-I'm-talking- about look. Harry shrugged, he honestly didn't know.  
  
"What is her problem?" Harry asked suddenly. "HER problem? Okay, she was a little cold, but what was the first thing you said when she walked in the door? You just turned around and started telling me about Cho." (I didn't write this before, you had to find this out now, and no, it wasn't an error) Harry looked down. "You were talking about how Cho owled you, and asked you out, and of course you said yes, but you told me that whole story before you even said 'hi' to Hermione. Why would you do that?." The truth was, Harry didn't even know. "Other than not saying 'hi' to Hermione the first thing I did when I saw her, what does this have to do with Cho?" Ron sighed. "I can't tell you."  
  
Hermione got up and started pacing. "Ginny, what am I supposed to do, I can't be falling in love with my best friend, can I?" Hermione put her hand over her mouth. Had she just admitted to herself and Ginny that she was in love with Harry Potter?  
  
_**This chapter was pretty hard to write, especially me trying to get Cho in there. I REALLY hoped you liked it, it took me awhile. R&R  
**_  
!!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!!POLL ALERT!!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!!  
  
**WHO SHOULD APPROACH WHO FIRST? HARRY TO HERMIONE OR HERMOINE TO HARRY? ANY IDEAS BESIDES THAT? I COULD USE SOME IDEAS. THANKS. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**  
  
**Thanks for your reviews:**  
  
**Andrea:** Thanks for thanking me for thanking you (, that was odd. R&R again.  
  
**Linzay04:** Thanks, review again to let me know how I'm doing.  
  
**_I hope you all like it, please review, I'll probably get the next chapter up in a day. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'll give you a cookie. XOXO  
  
3 Michelle 3 _**


	8. The Make Up

Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations  
**  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry had a rough fifth year, will his sixth be any better? Harry has a feeling it will be, but he's a little confused about the way Hermione's been acting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (Although sometimes I wish I owned Harry, j/k (strike the 'sometimes'))  
  
I know, it hasn't been two days, but I got a really good idea from Andrea and wanted to go with it. Please keep reviewing, I need to know how I'm doing or I might just not have the will to write. J/k (Or am I?) R&R!  
  
Chapter Eight: The Make-Up  
  
**_PREVIOUSLY:_**  
  
_**"What is her problem?" Harry asked suddenly. "HER problem? Okay, she was a little cold, but what was the first thing you said when she walked in the door? You just turned around and started telling me about Cho." (I didn't write this before, you had to find this out now, and no, it wasn't an error) Harry looked down. "You were talking about how Cho owled you, and asked you out, and of course you said yes, but you told me that whole story before you even said 'hi' to Hermione. Why would you do that?." The truth was, Harry didn't even know. "Other than not saying 'hi' to Hermione the first thing I did when I saw her, what does this have to do with Cho?" Ron sighed. "I can't tell you."  
  
Hermione got up and started pacing. Hermione, kind of talking to herself, but kind of talking to Ginny said: "What am I supposed to do, I can't be falling in love with my best friend, can I?" Hermione put her hand over her mouth. Had she just admitted to herself and Ginny that she was in love with the Harry Potter?  
**_  
"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Harry said, getting agitated. "I'm not supposed to tell." Ron said, holding his ground. Harry stood up and walked over to Ron. "If you have a right to know, then I have a right to know!" Ron stood up. "Harry, why don't YOU go ask HER yourself!!!" Ron stomped out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
Ginny walked over to Hermione and whispered in her ear. "It's about time." Ginny walked Hermione over to the window seat and patted her back. Hermione just sat there, eyes wide. She had admitted this to herself before, but every time she had convinced herself it was a silly school-girl crush, or lust, never love. "Go and talk to him." Ginny stood Hermione up and gave her a push. Hermione walked to the door and hesitated. "Go." She heard Ginny say.  
  
Everything was kind of a blur as she walked down the hall to where Harry was. She knocked on Ron's door and heard Harry say 'come in'. She opened the door. Harry didn't even look up. Hermione walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. Harry scooted the other way. Hermione started to say 'Harry', but was cut off. "Hermione, I think I'd just like to be alone right now.  
  
I'm writing to Cho, give me ten minutes. Whatever you have to say can wait." Harry said, without ever looking up from his book. Hermione was about to cry and ran out of the room. She ran out to the tree and climbed. She was amazed by how good it looked now, before there was hardly a comfortable place to sit. Back in the room Harry was trying hard not to smack himself in the head. He just wanted time to think. He just needed time.  
  
Ron ran in the room. "What the hell did you do, Hermione ran out the door, crying." Ron walked over to Harry and waved his hand in front of him. "Harry?" Harry just sat there for about thirty seconds and then said: "I've got to do something, I love her." Not even realizing what he'd just admitted to Ron and himself and ran down the stairs and out the door.  
  
He ran full sprint to the tree and climbed up the ladder. He found a very sad Hermione just standing the with her head hanging and tears falling to the ground. Hermione just kept starring at the ground, not even noticing that Harry was there. Harry walked over to her and put his hand under her chin.  
  
He pushed her head up. "Hermione." He said, for no particular reason, except to get her attention. He leaned into her and kissed her, right on the lips. To Hermione, time stood still. She saw fireworks. Her dream came back to her and she smiled into the kiss. Harry was also seeing fireworks, and finally letting himself fall for his best friend. They kissed for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a minute or so.  
  
They broke apart and just stared at each other. Harry was the first to look down. Hermione walked over to the hammock and sat down in it. "Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry turned around, he was blushing. "Yes?" Harry asked her. "What does this mean?" Hermione, always one to ask questions. Harry walked over and sat beside her. "I don't know."  
  
They just sat there for a long time staring at the stars in the sky. Hermione turned to Harry and said, "Harry, what about Cho?" Hermione asked this, as if almost knowing what his answer would be and frowned. Harry turned and smiled at her. He looked in her eyes and said something Hermione would have NEVER expected. "Cho who?" Harry asked and kissed her again. They sat there for so long they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
**(A/N: This might seem very fast for some of you, but they admitted to themselves they were in love with each other, just wait until tomorrow.)  
  
_I hope you all liked this, please review me ideas for the morning. And also say if you liked it or not. Hopefully not the 'or not'. PLEASE R&R.  
_**  
!!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! POLL ALERT !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!!  
WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE MORNING?  
  
**Thanks for your reviews:**  
  
**Andrea:** Thanks. I hope you like this chappy.  
  
**Linzay04:** GREAT IDEA, it's perfect. Thanks, this was what I was going to do maybe, but you confirmed it, so that's what I'll do.  
  
**Megan:** Touché. Thanks, R&R again.  
  
**RoxyBabe88:** Thanks, I hope you like this chapter as much as the last ones.  
  
I hope you all like it, please review, I'll probably get the next chapter up in a day. **_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE_** review! I'll give you a cookie. XOXO  
  
3 Michelle 3 


	9. The Break Up

Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations  
**  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry had a rough fifth year, will his sixth be any better? Harry has a feeling it will be, but he's a little confused about the way Hermione's been acting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (Although sometimes I wish I owned Harry, j/k (strike the 'sometimes'))  
  
**I really hope you like this. I know it's short, but keep in mind I'm updating again today, but it was necessary to keep this a cliffhanger. Please forgive me (Puppy-dog eyes). And please review. **  
  
Chapter Nine: The Break-Up  
  
**_PREVIOUSLY:_**  
  
**_They just sat there for a long time staring at the stars in the sky. Hermione turned to Harry and said, "Harry, what about Cho?" Hermione asked this, as if almost knowing what his answer would be and frowned. Harry turned and smiled at her. He looked in her eyes and said something Hermione would have NEVER expected. "Cho who?" Harry asked and kissed her again. They sat there for so long they fell asleep in each others arms.  
_**

Ron woke up and looked to Harry's bed. He wasn't there. He yawned and figured Harry had just gone downstairs. He walked downstairs and looked for Harry. He yawned again and looked in the living room. No Harry. He walked back up the stairs, very confused. He knocked on Ginny's door to see if either Ginny or Hermione knew where he was.

Ginny answered the door. "What?" Ginny asked in an annoyed tone. "Have you seen Harry?" Ginny shook her head no. "Can I talk to Hermione?" Ginny shook her head no again. "Why the hell not?" Ron yelled at her. Ginny backed up. "She's not here." Ron scrunched up his face in confusion. "Then where are they?"  
  
Back in the tree Harry and Hermione were still asleep. They fit well together. What would everyone think? Probably 'it's about time'. They aren't going to be very happy when they wake up, best to enjoy it now.  
  
Ginny shut the door and Ron was about to protest when the door opened. Ginny was now dressed and had her hair done and everything. Ron raised his eyebrows at her and the looked in Ron's room, Fred and George's room, the bathrooms, the kitchen, the living room.

Finally, with no where else to look, they decided to just go sit in the tree for awhile. Ginny climbed the ladder first and when she got up to the top she gasped. She knew that they should be together, but they were just fighting. She was just staring at them when Ron got to the top.  
  
He furrowed his brow, okay, he still had a little bit of a crush on Hermione. He walked over to them and was about to wake them up when Ginny shouted 'NO!'. She immediately put her hand over her mouth. Harry woke up, looking very tired. His mind was racing, 'how the hell did I get up here?' He completely ignored everyone else and thought 'since when was my bed this crowded?' He turned over and saw a soundly sleeping Hermione.  
  
All his thoughts came rushing back to him. Whether or not Hermione was here now, he was mad at her. He didn't know why. He just wanted to be away from her. In the background he heard 'Harry?' He climbed down the ladder and ran for the house. Hermione woke up and panicked. 'Where the hell am I?' She asked herself. She stood up and felt her nose, oh great another bloody nose. She was about to speak when she just blacked out and fainted.  
  
Harry found himself in the woods behind the Weasley's house. He looked around, not knowing where he was. He didn't even remember waking up. He spun around when he heard something, but realized it was just a bunny. He suddenly felt a twinge in his nose and reached up. A bloody nose. He only had time to groan when he passed out.  
  
**_Sorry this chapter was soooo short, but it was necessary to be able to leave it at a cliffhanger like this. I'm sorry, but please review. I'll update later today, it's my ½ birthday. YAY! w/e anyway, please review. I promise they'll get to Hogwarts eventually.  
_**  
!!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! POLL ALERT !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!!  
**_NONE_**  
  
Thanks for your reviews:  
  
Andrea: _Thanks. I think you'll like this chapter, less fluff, but don't worry, there is some. They will get to Hogwarts eventually, and yes, Draco will be in it, don't worry._  
  
Linzay04: _Thanks for reviewing, Yeah, this chapter will be less sappy and fluffy.  
_  
**I hope you all like it, please review, I'll probably get the next chapter up in a day. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'll give you a cookie. XOXO  
  
3 Michelle 3**


	10. The Wake Up

Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations**  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry had a rough fifth year, will his sixth be any better? Harry has a feeling it will be, but he's a little confused about the way Hermione's been acting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (Although sometimes I wish I owned Harry, j/k (strike the 'sometimes'))  
  
I hope you like this, it was amazingly hard to write, please please please R&R! I'll wuv woo fo eva an eva.  
  
Chapter Ten: The Wake Up  
  
**_PREVIOUSLY:_**  
  
**_ Harry found himself in the woods behind the Weasley's house. He looked around, not knowing where he was. He didn't even remember waking up. He spun around when he heard something, but realized it was just a bunny. He suddenly felt a twinge in his nose and reached up. A bloody nose. He only had time to groan when he passed out.  
_**  
Ron and Ginny ran to Hermione very scared. "Hermione? HERMIONE!!!" Ron screamed at her. Ginny pushed him aside and felt for a pulse. "Ron, she's fine. Though, I wonder what could have possibly happened that would make her faint. Maybe it has something to do with Harry." Ginny thought out loud. "Ginny, you stay with her, I'm going to go find Harry and figure out what they...did." Ginny threw a twig at him. "Pervert." Ron shrugged and climbed down the ladder.  
  
Back in the woods Harry was still laying there unconscious. vultures were circling above, as if waiting for him to die.  
  
Ron walked to the house thinking about what could have possibly happened. He walked in the door, seeing his mum he asked, "Did Harry come through here?" His mum shook her head. "If he did, I didn't see him." Ron looked disappointed at his mums' less than helpful help. Ron turned and walked upstairs. Thinking Harry had just stormed to the house. He walked in looking down. "Harry I just thought you should..." Ron stopped mid sentence when he looked up. No Harry. Feeling very foolish talking to nothing he walked downstairs and looked everywhere. No Harry.  
  
He went back out side and climbed the tree. Ginny was just starring at Hermione. Without even looking up at Ron she said, "Her pulse is getting weaker." Ron rushed back inside and found his mum, who was still in the kitchen. "Mum! Come quick, Hermione's fainted and her pulse is weakening!!!" His mother stood up, nearly knocking over the table. They rushed back outside and Mrs. Weasley followed Ron up into the tree. She rushed over to Hermione and felt her pulse. She felt her forehead and shook her head, no knowing what had happened. "I'm going to owl Albus." She rushed back down to the house, leaving Ron and Ginny very worried.  
  
Ginny turned to Ron. "Did you find Harry?" Ron shook his head. "Do you think this happened to his too?" Ron shrugged. "He wasn't at the house, I have no idea where to find him." Ginny looked at her watch. "We don't have much time, her pulse is getting weaker. I'll go look for Harry." Ron stood up. "No, you stay here and look after Hermione." Ron nodded. Ginny took off down the ladder and straight for the woods.  
  
About two minutes later she returned. She hated the forest. She had looked on the edges and about twenty feet in, but no sign of Harry turned up.  
  
Mrs. Weasley found some parchment and a quill and started writing:  
  
Dear Albus,  
  
Hermione is in trouble. Hurry, we don't have much time. Help.  
  
Sincerely,  
Molly Weasley  
  
Molly read the letter over and gave it to Errol to take to Dumbledor. "Hurry, take this to Hogwarts." She tied the letter to Errols talon and hoped the bloody bird would hurry. Errol flew out the window and headed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Back at the school ten minutes later Errol flew into Dumbledors' office. Albus turned just in time to snatch Errol out of the air before he landed in the fire. Errol flew back and landed on the table. Albus untied the letter and Errol flew back towards home.  
  
Dumbledor read the letter and snapped his fingers. He ended up in 'The Burrow'. Molly wasn't there. Being all knowing as he is. (Not too all-knowing though.) He walked outside. Immediately he apparated into the tree. Ron stood at the other end of the tree as pale as a snow owl. Dumbledor calmly walked over to Hermione and checked he pulse. "Was with her before she fainted?" Albus asked calmly. Ron pointed to himself and then to a very pale Ginny. "Was anyone here before you got here?" Albus asked. Ron nodded. "Harry."  
  
"Ah" was all Dumbledor had to say. "You need to find him and bring him here." Ron and Ginny rushed down the ladder. Grateful that Ron was coming with her to look in the forest she rushed on hoping she'd find him soon.  
  
Dumbledor waited calmly with Mrs. Weasley. Dumbledor reassured her that if they found Harry Hermione would be all right. Mrs. Weasley was also concerned about Harry, what had happened to him? She didn't know.  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny and Ron were in the forest pretty deep. Ginny looked up and noticed some vultures circling a spot about 100 ft. from where the were. Ginny took off running and Ron followed screaming, "WAIT!".  
  
Ginny just ran faster until she came to a small clearing where an unconscious Harry lie. Ron caught up to her as she ran up to check Harrys' pulse. Ron got pale again. His two best friends were both on the verge of dying! He ran up to Ginny and she nodded. He had a pulse. "You get his feet." Ron commanded Ginny. She obliged and grabbed onto his ankles. Ron hooked his arms under Harrys and they headed towards the tree.  
  
Harry had started to feel heavy, but Ron and Ginny carried on and finally made it to the base of the gigantic tree. Ron and Ginny looked at each other, not knowing how the hell to get him up. Ron looked up. "er, Professor Dumbledor, sir." We found him, he's fainted too. We can't get him up there." Albus cam to the edge and pulled out his wand. He muttered 'Wyngardium Leviosa' and brought Harry to the top as soon as Harry was put down Harry and Hermione both woke up, gasping for breath. Ron and Ginny sighed, relived.  
  
Harry looked around him, obviously confused. "Where am I?" He asked. "Harry, dear, you're back in the tree." Molly stated. "What happened!?!?!" Ron burst out. Harry scratched his head. "I don't know, I just ended up in the forest, I just remember falling asleep with Her..out going back inside." Harry changed his answer in mid statement.  
  
Ron looked at him confused, then turned to Albus, looking for an answer. "Molly, Ginny, Ron, could you kindly escort yourselves back to the house? I will explain later, right now, I need to have a word with Harry and Hermione." Ron and Ginny shrugged and followed their mum back to the house. At the bottom of the ladder Ron stopped and put his ear up. Ginny turned around and grabbed his shirt. She rolled her eyes and him and proceeded towards the house.  
  
Harry was still lying on the floor and Hermione had moved to the hammock and laid down. They both propped themselves up and looked at Albus expectantly. "First, tell me what happened." Albus pointed to Harry. "Well, I came out here last night and umm, I guess I fell asleep. I woke up in the forest, I got a bloody nose and blacked out. Then apparently I was brought here." Dumbledor looked at him. "Is that all?" Harry said, "yes!", maybe a little too quickly.  
  
Albus looked at him, then pointed to Hermione. "Well, I came out here after we had gotten into a fight. He came up after me and we were talking and I guess we fell asleep, I woke up over there and Harry had fallen asleep over there." Hermione pointed to two separate hammocks, making a point that they hadn't slept in the same one." Dumbledor nodded. "Anything else?"  
  
Hermione had caught on that Harry had said 'yes' a little too quickly. Hermione, being smarter than Harry (sorry Harry, you know I love you) looked up, as if thinking, and said, "Yeah, that's it." Albus shook his head at the two terrified teens. "If something else happened, I need to know to be able to tell you what happened." Dumbledor had an unnoticed twinkle in his eye. Harry looked down, while an uneasy Hermione proceeded to tell what really happened.  
  
"Well, I had come up here because we had gotten into a fight because of, um, actually, I'm not sure why he was mad at me. He started talking about the perfect Cho Chang when I walked in. He didn't even say 'hi' to me. Anyway, that's besides the point. I came up here and Harry came a few minutes later. He found me crying and he uhkissedmeandthenwesat here and talked for a long time. We were both sitting in that hammock over there (she points to the hammock) and I guess we fell asleep together." Hermione looked down, VERY embarrassed to admit to Dumbledor no less, that Harry and herself were kissing and fell asleep in the same hammock. Not very convincing.  
  
"Harry, is that what happened?" Dumbledor asked an obviously embarrassed Harry. Without looking up Harry nodded. Hermione had found a sudden interest in her shoes and was staring at them waiting for an explanation.  
  
Albus looked at the two and smiled. "Well, I'm not sure quite why you don't remember some things that happened, but it would seem you two have created a sort of bond. A magical one. You two are to stay in the same room at all times. Being too far apart from each other would make you faint, or in being on opposite sides of a wall a nosebleed." Dumbledor watched as the two raised their heads, careful not to look at the other. Hermione asked, "but why us? What's so special about is that made us get this 'bond'." Dumbledor smiled at them.  
  
"You see, if you kiss your true love before the age of 16, which the two of you are, you create a bond. To be more exact your souls have united, creating a bond which, in turn makes sure you two stay together, as there is most likely a prophecy. Hence, the term 'soulmate'. This doesn't happen often though. As for why, it seems the potter men are quite the lover boys."  
  
Harry and Hermione, in a kind of trace, being told you had found your soulmate and that their soulmate was their best friend had in a matter of speaking 'bit them in the ass'. One more week and this wouldn't have happened. Harry turns 16 in three days. Harry looked up at Albus. "So you mean to say, that this happened to my dad?" Harry asked, quite confused. "Yes, but every case is different, I'm sure you two will find there are some things that will happen, and things you won't be able to do that will be different from Lily and James." Harry chanced it and looked at Hermione. Hermione smiled at him and realized how incredible hott he was. Why didn't she see this before?  
  
"Do either of you have any questions?" Hermione did, obviously. "What about classes and dorms at school?" Hermione was really quite worried about everything. "Your classes can be arranged, and as for dorms it won't be a problem." Harry and Hermione looked at him confused. "But they're in different ro.." Hermione was cut off. Dumbledor had pulled out two letters and handed one to Harry and one to Hermione. "Congratulations, you two are the new head boy and head girl." Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then to Dumbledor. He put his hand in the air and snapped. He was gone. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, very embarrassed about the whole thing.  
  
**_ Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I reached my goal of over 2,000 and hit 2,369 . Thanks for reading and please read the next chapter which will be up by 2:00 am Central time AT LEAST, hopefully faster. Thanks.  
_**  
!!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! POLL ALERT !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!!

**RATE THIS CHAPTER ON A SCALE FROM ONE TO TEN, I REALLY THINK THAT MOST OF YOU WILL LIKE THIS PLOT. I'M GOING TO UPDATE AGAIN TONIGHT. R&R PLEASE.**  
  
**Thanks for your reviews:  
**  
**Andrea:** _I'm glad you like it, there will be a plot to this story and my hope is to get them to Hogwarts soon. I hope you like.  
_  
**Linzay04:** _They're not, I just don't want the whole story to end up all sappy and lovey-dovey. There will be some, of course._  
  
**Dude:** _Yeah, me too. The dementors freak me out though, lol. I hope you like this chapter too._  
  
**Katie:** _Thanks. There will be a darker plot line as you can tell from the fainting then I originally planned, but since so many people like it, I'm going to make it much longer. They are going to Hogwarts. Harry is going to see someone in a new light, and someone he thought he couldn't. hint hint winks But that's as much as I'll tell you for now ;)._  
  
**Lil Bre:** _Thanks, I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. I'm going to try to get this chappy over 2,000 words, that is my goal. Maybe there won't be a cliffy, or maybe there will winks_  
  
**I hope you all like it, please review, I'll probably get the next chapter up in a day. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'll give you a cookie. XOXO  
  
3 Michelle 3**


	11. The Reveal

Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations**  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry had a rough fifth year, will his sixth be any better? Harry has a feeling it will be, but he's a little confused about the way Hermione's been acting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (Although sometimes I wish I owned Harry, j/k (strike the 'sometimes'))  
  
This chapter was especially hard to write. Please review, I have some good ideas for the next chaper. R&R please!  
  
Chapter Eleven: The Reveal  
  
**_PREVIOUSLY:_**  
  
**_"Do either of you have any questions?" Hermione did, obviously. "What about classes and dorms at school?" Hermione was really quite worried about everything. "Your classes can be arranged, and as for dorms it won't be a problem." Harry and Hermione looked at him confused. "But they're in different ro.." Hermione was cut off. Dumbledor had pulled out two letters and handed one to Harry and one to Hermione. "Congratulations, you two are the new head boy and head girl." Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then to Dumbledor. He put his hand in the air and snapped. He was gone. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, very embarrassed about the whole thing.  
_**  
Harry walked over to Hermione and sat beside her. Hesitating a brief second he put his arm around her. Hermione turned to Harry and looked scared, and sad. She buried her face in Harrys' chest. "Harry, I'm so scared." Harry looked down at her. "Why?" Hermione looked at him with scared eyes. "What happens if we are apart for too long?" Harry looked down at here again. "Well, we'll just have to avoid being apart." Hermione smiled.  
  
Back inside everyone was still very worried. They had waited for a long time for Harry and Hermione to walk in and tell them what the hell was going on.  
  
Hermione was thinking out loud. "What are we going to tell Ron?" Harry just said simply, "the truth".  
  
Harry and Hermione were very nervous about telling everyone what happened. When they walked up to the door they heard everyone inside talking. They opened the door and the second they did everyone fell silent, even Ron.  
  
Hermione was the first to speak. "Everyone, Harry and I have something we need to tell you." Harry looked at her hesitantly. "When Dumbledor asked you to leave, he told Harry and I that he and I were magically bonded because, well, If you kiss your soulmate before you turn 16 then your souls unite and you have to be near each other or well, you'll back out and run the risk of your heart stopping. Apparently Harry and I are soulmates, hence the blacking out and nosebleeds."  
  
Hermione finished looking over at Harry who was blushing so much he looked like the opposite of Draco (who's paler than a snow owl). She squeezed his hand with reassurance. "Well, Harry and I have a lot of talking to do, so we're going to be up in his room. Just come and ask us if you have a question, okay?" Everyone nodded. Harry and Hermione walked upstairs, leaving a group of VERY confused people.  
  
Hermione led Harry up to Ron's room. She opened the door and sat on the edge of the bed. Harry followed her and sat beside her. "Harry?" Harry looked at her. "Yeah?" Hermione continued, "Don't you think this a bit much?" Harry looked at her, understanding exactly what she was talking about. "Yes, it is, but I couldn't be happier." This time is was Hermione's turn to be look confused. Harry continued, "Hermione, this summer I realized I was falling in love with you, I kept reassuring myself that it was just a crush, and that I couldn't possibly be in love with my best friend. I didn't figure it out and actually accept it until I saw you, up in the tree, crying. I care so much about you, and I couldn't be happier about spending my year at Hogwarts by your side."  
  
Hermione looked at him. 'Is he really telling the truth?' 'I feel exactly the same way'. Hermione started to speak. "Harry, I felt the same way, It's just when I got here, I left early just to be with you longer, you told Ron that you were going out with Cho. Over the years I realized how much it bothered me when you talked about her. We can't do this now, even if we are soulmates, you're going out with Cho."  
  
Hermione leaned back on the bed feeling very frustrated. "No I'm not." Hermione sat back up. "What, you were right before I went up in the tree." Harry shrugged, "I'm not anymore, I rewrote that letter, I told her I was in love with somebody else, you." Hermione looked at him confused, "Yeah, but you said that you didn't know until you saw me in the tree. "Well, yes, but I bought this journal that makes you write down your true feelings, even if you don't really know. I couldn't find any paper, so I used it. What I thought I was writing wasn't actually what I was writing. I reread it and decided if that's what I really felt then great. So I sent it to Cho and told her I was in love with you."  
  
Hermione was astonished. She never imagined the Harry Potter having the same feelings for her as she did him. He leaned in to kiss her, but she put her hand up to her mouth. As much as she wanted him to kiss her, she didn't want to take this too fast. Harry pulled out. '?'. She knew exactly what he was thinking. "Harry, I just want to take this slow, I mean, we don't know what's going to happen." Harry nodded in agreement. "Shake on it? Best friends until it comes naturally." Hermione asked. Harry knew this was the way it should be. He smiled at her and shook on it.  
  
Ginny walked upstairs, having a few questions she wanted answered. She knocked on the door. Hermione opened it and Ginny walked in. She really didn't understand this. "What's going on?" Hermione looked at her, confused. "We've already told you." Ginny looked at her. "Tell me again."  
  
"Well, Hermione and I are bonded, soulmates, whatever you want to call it." Harry tried to explain, but was failing miserably. "Hermione, is there any way I could talk to you, I don't know, alone?" Hermione said, 'yeah'. She started to walk out the door but Ginny stopped her. "You can't" Hermione just said, "oh, yeah." She walked over to her things that Ginny had kindly brought to Ron's room, She dug around for a minute and found just what she was looking for.  
  
Hermione walked over to Harry and handed him a CD player. He looked at her, confused. She just pointed to the window seat and said, "Ginny wants to talk to me alone, could you just listen to this for awhile. I promise it won't be too long. Harry took the CD player and walked to the window seat and put the headphones on.  
  
Hermione walked over to the other side of the room and sat behind Ron's bed. Ginny sat down opposite her. "Okay, so what do you want to know?" Hermione asked. Ginny shifted. "Ummm" Ginny blushed. "What, you can tell me." Hermione persuaded. "What was it like kissing Harry?" Ginny smiled. Hermione just leaned forward and said, "He's a great kisser." They went on like this for awhile, but the batteries in Hermione's CD player were going dead.  
  
Harry looked at the CD player as it stopped. He was about to go ask Hermione for more batteries when his curiosity got the better of him. He took the headphones off of one ear. He always wondered what girls talked about when there weren't any guys listening.  
  
"We agreed on just being best friends until it comes naturally." Harry heard Hermione say with a bit of sadness in her voice. "Well, I can tell that's not what you really want." Hermione looked over towards Harry, who turned his head quickly before Hermione saw. "I know, but it's the right thing, it would just be too fast." Ginny looked at her sympathetically.  
  
Harry walked over to Hermione and Ginny. "It ran out of batteries." Hermione looked at him, horrified. "How long ago?" Harry looked at his watch. "About two seconds." He lied. Hermione washed over with relief. She just hugged him tightly and said, "We're done anyway." Ginny nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
"Harry?" Harry looked at her. "You're okay with all of this?" Harry looked down, wishing his mouth would let him lie. "No." Hermione looked at him. "Well, I'm completely in love with you, Hermione. I can't just ignore that, trust me, I've tried." Hermione looked down. "Harry, I'm in love with you too, but, I just want to take this slow, I'm just so scared about all of this." Harry hugged her and looked her in the eye. "It's going to be just fine, okay? I promise."  
  
Hermione looked up at him. She loved him so much. She wasn't so much worried about herself as she was worried about him. This was all just too much for her. All of the sudden she didn't care about taking it slow. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Not hard, just sweet. "What about.." Harry started to say. But Hermione put her finger up to his lips. She leaned in and kissed him again.  
  
Ron walked in and saw them. They didn't even notice him come in. He walked over to Harry and flicked him in the head. Harry turned around and said, 'hey!'. Ron just laughed. "If you guys are going to do that all the time, you're not sleeping in MY room." Ron laughed again and Harry and Hermione walked out the door. This time it was Harrys' turn to be the responsible one. "As much as I want to kiss you, I know that we DO have to take it slow. Maybe just as my girlfriend." Harry stepped back. "Hermione Granger, will you be my girl?" Hermione smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
They walked downstairs and Mrs. Weasley walked over to them. she had the biggest grin on her face and just smiled at them insanely and walked away. Fred and George walked in the room. Fred was the first to speak up. "Harry, are you going out with Hermione?" Harry nodded. Fred turned to George and said, 'HA!' George handed Fred a galleon. "What was that?" Hermione asked. "Oh, well, we bet" "On how long it'd take" "until you two finally" "confessed to each other" "that you liked" "each other". Fred and George said back and forth, finishing ach others sentences. George walked away, head hanging. "just three more days!" He muttered to himself.  
  
Harry and Hermione shrugged and sat down for dinner. Ron came back downstairs and sat across from them. "So, how are guys going to take showers and go to the bathroom?" Ron asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
**_Like? It's really hard to keep them apart right now, it's like some higher power wants me to get them together now, but I want them to still be awkward too. So I showed it through them. The whole 'take it slow' thing was very difficult. R&R please.  
_**  
!!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! POLL ALERT !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!!  
  
TOO SAPPY? JUST LET ME KNOW, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DARKER AND HARRY AND HERMIONE ARE GOING TO HAVE SOME PROBLEMS.  
  
Thanks for your reviews:  
  
**Andrea**: _I'm glad you like it, there will be a plot to this story and my hope is to get them to Hogwarts soon. I hope you like.  
_  
**Fire Wings 1**: _Sorry for not thanking you before, but sometimes I forget. Yes, I know only 7th years can make Head Boy and Head girl, but since they can't go into separate rooms, he made an exception, I hope you like this chapter. I'm really getting into this story_.  
  
**Suhaila:** _Wow! That's a great compliment. Thank you. I really hope you like this chapter.  
_  
**I hope you all like it, please review, I'll probably get the next chapter up in a day. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'll give you a cookie. XOXO**  
  
3 Michelle 3 


	12. The Meeting

Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations**  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry had a rough fifth year, will his sixth be any better? Harry has a feeling it will be, but he's a little confused about the way Hermione's been acting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (Although sometimes I wish I owned Harry, j/k (strike the 'sometimes'))  
  
I REALLY hope you like this chapter, it was pretty hard to write. Hopefullu the next one will be easier and longer. Please R&R.

Chapter Twelve: The Meeting  
  
**_PREVIOUSLY:_**  
  
**_Harry and Hermione shrugged and sat down for dinner. Ron came back downstairs and sat across from them. "So, how are guys going to take showers and go to the bathroom?" Ron asked with a smirk on his face._**  
  
Everyone had finished dinner and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were all sitting in the living room. "Harry, what about dorms? They aren't going to let you and Hermione sleep in the same room, let alone the same bed." Ginny asked. Harry and Hermione blushed. Hermione was the first to speak up. "We're head boy and head girl this year." Ron and Ginny looked at them confused. "Only seventh years can be head boy or head girl." Hermione looked up. "I didn't think about that before. Maybe Dumbledor made an exception, seeing our..condition."  
  
Back downstairs Mrs. Weasley was writing another letter, but this one was to Mrs. Granger. She thought maybe Hermione would want someone to talk to besides Harry. Although they are best friends it must be kind of awkward.  
  
She wrote:  
  
_Dear Mrs. Granger,  
  
Hermione has been, well, she's had a type of spell put on her. I don't know exactly what it is, she's fine, but I think she might want someone to talk to. Also, maybe Harry could meet Mr. Granger. Don't ask, you'll figure it out when you get here.  
  
Sincerely,  
Molly Weasley  
_  
She reread the letter and sealed it. Errol had just flown in the window and was given another letter. She tied it to his leg and he flew back out the window, barely missing the glass.  
  
Hermione and Harry headed out to the tree. When they got to the top they sat on hammocks opposite of each other. "Harry?" He nodded. "This is really awkward fro me. I don't know, maybe knowing that it's supposed to be you I spend the rest of my life with is scaring me." Harry stood up and sat by her in her hammock. He put his arm around her and just help her for what seemed like forever. He was trying to be comforting to her, but the truth was, he was scared too. Not just because of what would happen if they were apart too long, about falling in love. He was so scared of being hurt. He had went through so much that Hermione couldn't understand.  
  
Mrs. Granger was startled to see an owl fly in her window. After jumping out of her seat she saw it had a letter attached to it's talon. She remembered Hermione telling her this was a wizard telephone. She quickly grabbed the letter and shooed the owl back out the window. She read it and immediately called Mr. Granger and he came right home, they set off to the burrow.  
  
Harry heard something pull up in the driveway. He looked down and saw a car, but he didn't recognize it. Hermione looked up. "Harry, what is it?" Harry shrugged. Hermione walked over to the edge. "Oh my Gosh, that's my parents car." Harry couldn't tell whether she was happy or sad her parents came. Hermione climbed down the ladder and sprinted for the car. Harry and Hermione felt a twinge in their noses and Hermione stopped, mid-sprint. Harry ran to her. They walked to the car together.  
  
Hermiones' mum stepped out of the car. Hermione ran to her and gave her a big hug. Harry stood there, feeling very awkward, not knowing what to do. Hermione was in the middle of hugging her dad. Hermione stepped back. "Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet Harry." Hermione saw that her father was giving Harry a very nasty look. Harry looked very nervous. "Harry is my.." Mr. Grangers eyes flickered at her for a moment and then went back to Harry.  
  
"He's my best friend, from school." Mr. Granger smiled, but still looked skeptical. Hermiones' mother smiled at Harry. "Nice to meet you, Harry." Harry looked up at her. "Oh, yes, nice to meet you to Mrs. Granger." Harry saw Mrs. Granger nudge her husband in the side. He held out his hand. Harry took it nervously. "Nice to meet you, sir." Harry said, a note of nerve in his voice.  
  
Hermione's mum pulled her off to the side and started to walk. Hermione, wondering how she was going to tell her mum about this, didn't seem to notice she was getting further and further away from Harry. And Harry, scared to death at being left alone with Hermione's dad didn't seem to notice either. Hermione and Harry also didn't notice the slight twinge in their nose. "Hermione, what's going on?" Before Hermione had a chance to answer Hermione fell to her knees, sporting a bloody nose.  
  
Harry had noticed that he had gotten a bloody nose and sprinted toward the trail where Hermione had walked away. He found her and they were both very out of breath. Hermiones' dad had followed Harry and was now looking at the both of them very...oddly. He looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione then his eyes rested on Harry. "Is your last name Potter, perhaps?" He asked, interested. Hermione looked at him 'how would he know that? I never told him'. "Yes, sir" Harry answered. "James's son?"  
  
Harry looked at him, wondering what was going on. "Yes, sir" Harry answered again, very confused, weren't Hermione's parents muggles? "Lily?" He asked again. "Yes, sir" Mr. Granger walked up to Harry and helped him up. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter." He said, shaking Harry's hand, more enthusiastically then before. "And there is no need to call me sir. Just call me (does anyone know Hermione's dad's name? Review and tell me please, for now I'll call him Will)". Harry nodded.  
  
After Harry and Hermione had led Mr. and Mrs. Granger back to the house they she still wanted to know what was going on. Hermione sat her mom and dad down on the couch while Harry and herself sat on the loveseat across from them.  
  
"Mum, Dad" Hermione started. Hermiones' mum put her hand up, "wait, I'm sorry Harry, but can we talk to out daughter alone?" Harry looked down. "Actually mum, this concerns him, and that's the point, he can't leave."  
  
"Well, it all started when Harry and I ummm...kissed." Her mother smiled at her, then looked at Harry who blushed furiously and looked down. "Well, we woke up the next morning and Harry had um left, because we all slept in this fort Harry made." Hermione said, deciding to leave out the part about her and Harry sleeping alone and in the same 'bed'. Since Hermione said that Harry had kissed his sweet innocent little baby girl he was a little mad, but had he already knew? Wait and see.  
  
"Well, when he left I got a bloody nose and fainted, so did he." Hermione looked at her dad, who was sitting there, calmer then she thought he'd be. "Well, the reason we fainted is because we were too far apart. When he kissed me, we became bonded, our souls united and we have to be in the same room, or else we faint and our hearts might stop." Hermione looked down, slightly embarrassed about talking about this in front of her dad.  
  
"Well, that's basically it" Hermione finished. Her mother just smiled at her and Harry and they heard an audible 'aww'. Harry didn't like this at all. He was so awkward and uncomfortable, he wished he could just leave.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger headed out the door and to their car. They didn't have anything to help with now, they would have to come back on a school break.  
  
To his great relief Hermione started to walk up the stairs so Harry followed. When they got to the top of the stairs they saw a ladder coming down from a hole in the ceiling. Hermione looked up and started to climb the ladder. Harry stood on the third rung and waited for her.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley? What are you doing?" Hermione asked when she saw Mrs. Weasley using magic to clean up the attic, she saw two beds, side by side, and two dressers and a nightstand and a perch. The whole room was painted in Gryffindor colors and the whole pace was sparkling clean. "Well, apparently Ron doesn't want you two in his room and there aren't enough beds or space in Ginny's room, so I decided to clean up the attic for you and Harry."  
  
Hermione stepped back, nearly missing the floor and falling through the hole. "You really did this for us?" Hermione asked. "Well, there's a bunch of old stuff in that corner and a loose floorboard right there." Mrs. Weasley pointed to two place in the room. Hermione shrugged. "THANKS!" Hermione said as she turned around and accidentally slipped through the hole. Luckily Harry heard this just in time and reached out his arms just in time to catch Hermione.  
  
She and Harry blushed and he set her down. Hermione turned to face him. "Thanks, now go get your stuff." She said and walked in Ginny's room where Ron had moved all her stuff back to. She and Harry came out at the same time with bloody noses. "oops" was all Hermione had to say. Harry and herself had both armed themselves with handkerchiefs and they set their stuff down and cleaned themselves off.

They then carried all their belongings up to the attic. When Harry got to the top he was astounded by how absolutely brilliant it looked. Harry and Hermione were looking around when they heard Molly say, "Oh, one more thing." With a flick of her wand she conjured a screen to dress behind and turned the bathroom door into a curtain.  
  
Harry started unpacking everything as did Hermione. When they finished Hermione grabbed her PJs and went behind the screen. Harry watched her shadow through the screen then turned around quickly before Hermione came out. He then grabbed his PJs, he had very few, considering he usually slept in his boxers, but he'd make a exception. He changed and came out and saw Hermione facing the other direction and she started to walk to her bed but tripped on the loose floorboard, which had broken in half.  
  
Harry ran over to her. "Are you all right?" He asked, very concerned. "Yeah, I think I'm fine, but look." Hermione pointed to the broken floorboard. Harry picked it up and saw what she was really pointing at. There was a book hidden down underneath the floorboard. He picked it and dusted it off. He read 'The Diary of Lily Evens'. Harry read it a few more times and tried to keep his mouth from hanging open, he handed it to Hermione and she read it and gasped.  
  
**_Hope you liked it. Please review and I'll update again soon. I was very happy with the number of reviews I got last chapter, thanks._**  
  
!!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! POLL ALERT !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!!

SHOULD THEY KISS AGAIN, OR TAKE IT SLOW, **READERS CHOOSE.**  
  
**Thanks for your reviews:  
**  
**Andrea:** I thought you didn't want those two together, well, that was my plan anyway, so YAY! I hope you like these next couple of chapters.  
  
**Linzay04:** Thanks, and that's okay. I'm really glad that people are actually reading this.  
  
**Shdurrani:** Thanks a lot. Keep reading. Keep reviewing.  
  
**Gemstar2:** Thanks, I didn't see it either. I just kind of went with the flow. Thanks for reviewing and please review again.  
  
**Shinji-Higurachi:** Thanks, hope you like this one too  
  
**FireWings1:** Thanks, I'm going to use your idea if you don't mind. It's kind of hard to keep them together all the time. Maybe they will find a spell or something, hint, hint, wink, wink.  
  
**I hope you all like it, please review, I'll probably get the next chapter up in a day. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'll give you a cookie. XOXO**  
  
3 Michelle 3 


	13. The Fight

Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations**  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry had a rough fifth year, will his sixth be any better? Harry has a feeling it will be, but he's a little confused about the way Hermione's been acting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (Although sometimes I wish I owned Harry, j/k (strike the 'sometimes'))  
  
**_PLEASE review, I was very pleased at how many reviews I got for last chapter. I'm getting them to Hogwarts in the next chapter, maybe the next chapter. There will also be some romances between a couple other characters! Next chapter I'm going to run an idea by you all, so read again to be a part of the decision. PLEASE R&R. I hope you like this chapter, it's especially hard to write an in between chapter._**  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Fight  
  
**_PREVIOUSLY:_**  
  
Harry ran over to her. "Are you all right?" He asked, very concerned. "Yeah, I think I'm fine, but look." Hermione pointed to the broken floorboard. Harry picked it up and saw what she was really pointing at. There was a book hidden down underneath the floorboard. He picked it and dusted it off. He read 'The Diary of Lily Evens'. Harry read it a few more times and tried to keep his mouth from hanging open, he handed it to Hermione and she read it and gasped.  
  
Back at the Granger's Mrs. Granger was sitting on the couch, she liked Harry, sure, but the fact that he was Hermione's soulmate? She rubbed her forehead. Mr. Granger walked into the room and sat down beside her. "Oh, our baby Hermione is growing up so fast." Mrs. Granger said. "Honey, you know how I told you I was a muggle, like you?" Mrs. Granger nodded looking at his for an answer. Mr. Granger turned the other way, so Mrs. Granger couldn't see his face. "Well, I lied."  
  
Back in the attic Hermione had taken the book from Harry. Hermione got up and sat on the couch that Mrs. Weasley had conjured an hour or so ago. Harry followed and sat down beside her. Hermione opened to the first page, leaning into Harry so he could see the book as well.  
  
The first page read:  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
Hi, my name is Lily Evans. I just got you for my 15th birthday from Dumbledore. I thought it was a little odd that he would give me of all things a diary, but he said someday, someone else might need it. God knows I have no clue as to what he means. Anyway, I saw James today, what an immature bully. He and his friends were being very mean to Severous Snape. We were all outside by the lake and he was chasing around this snitch. Probably stolen. He saw Snape and was teasing him. I went over and threatened them if they didn't stop. James said that if I went out with him, he'd never pick on Snape again. I said no. I thinking that maybe I should have said yes, they would stop picking on Severous after all.  
  
Lily Evans_  
  
Hermione read through it again. "Hermione, I remember this." Harry said. "Harry, you couldn't, you weren't even there." Hermione said. "No, not originally, but I saw it in the pensieve." Harry stated. Hermione smiled. "No, it wasn't a good memory though, it was through Snape's eyes, and I remember thinking that it wasn't a complement when people said I was like my dad anymore. He was just so..so arrogant.  
  
Hermione looked at him laughing, "You're a lot more like your dad than you might think, Harry." Harry looked down, but looked up again and smiled at Hermione. They both leaned in at the same time when they heard a knock. Harry and Hermione scrambled to their feet and backed away from each other, just in time to see Ron burst through the trap door.  
  
Ron looked back and forth between the two, "what?" he asked. Hermione stuttered, "You just scared us is all." He shrugged and looked around the room. "HEY! This is better than my room." He said with jealousy. Harry and Hermione turned around and went to their beds. "Goodnight, Ron" They said in unison. "Night." He said back and went back down the ladder.  
  
Harry fell asleep, but Hermione got up quietly and went back to the couch. She sat down reliving the moment when they were about to kiss. She sighed. She picked up the diary and started reading.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Harry woke up groggily and checked the clock. It was 4:00 am. He was about to fall asleep when a light caught his eye. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. He saw Hermione sleeping on the couch. The diary laying on her stomach. Harry got out of bed and walked over to her. She looked so peaceful and relaxed, he thought. Although she looked kind of cold. He took the diary and laid it on the floor.  
  
Carefully, trying not to wake her, he picked her up and carried her to her bed he laid her down and pulled up the covers so she wasn't cold. He just sat by her bed mesmerized. He shook his head and stood up and walked back to the couch. He turned off the light and put the diary in his dresser. He walked back to bed and laid down. He turned to face Hermione and watched her sleep until he drifted off into a comfortable dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning the buzzer went off and Harry woke up and pushed the 'stop' button. Hermione rolled over and yawned and her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, Harry." She said happily. She could really get used to seeing Harry first thing in the morning. "Good morning, 'Mione." Harry said sleepily. Hermione got out of bed and then realized this is not where she had fallen asleep. She looked back at Harry who had fallen asleep again and smiled.  
  
She grabbed her robes and walked behind the screen. She got dressed and walked over to Harry and gently shook him, "Harry, wake up." Harry opened his eyes and grinned. He grabbed a pillow and hit her in the head. "HARRY!" She said laughing and ran to the other side of her bed. She grabbed a pillow and ducked back behind her bed as Harry threw another pillow. She stood up and jumped up on the bed then back down on the other side smacking Harry with her pillow.  
  
They went on like this for about an hour, jumping on the beds, and actually breaking some of the pillows, spraying feathers everywhere. They were exhausted. Harry and Hermione were laying on the floor, very out of breath.  
  
Downstairs Ron was wondering where Harry and Hermione were, they didn't come down for breakfast and their Hogwarts letters were here. "Ron?" Mrs. Weasley walked in the room. "Have you seen Harry and Hermione? We're going to Diagon Alley today." Ron shrugged. "They didn't even come down for breakfast." Mrs. Weasley looked up. "Go check if they're in the attic." Ron just turned his heel and ran up the stairs.  
  
Harry and Hermione were still out of breath when Ron burst through the trap door. They didn't even notice him come in. He walked in front of them and Harry and Hermiones' eyes saw his shoes and went up to his head. He just raised an eyebrow. "RON!" Hermione scolded and flung a pillow at him. "We had a pillow fight." Harry said. "Ron just raised his eyebrow again. "We're going to Diagon Alley today." He said as he walked back to the trapdoor and went back downstairs.  
  
Harry and Hermione stood up and Harry walked over to his dresser and grabbed his robes. He walked behind the screen. Hermione watched his figures' shadow behind the screen. Oh, she was in love. She turned around and blushed to herself. Harry waked out from behind the screen. "Ready to go?" Hermione nodded and climbed down the ladder. Harry followed.  
  
They walked downstairs and Mrs. Weasley handed them a copy of the letters they had received from Dumbledore. Everyone walked over to the fireplace and Harry groaned. 'floo powder?' He thought to himself. He and Hermione stepped into the fireplace and said "Diagon Alley" in unison. Harry looked at his feet and saw the floor spinning beneath him until it changed into a completely different floor.  
  
Harry and Hermione steeped out of the fireplace at Flourish and Blotts. They took their lists out of the envelopes, thanking God that they were in all the same classes. They needed new books so they started looking around. Harry wondered away from Hermione and ran into Draco. Draco whirled around. "Watch it, Potter!" He sneered. Harry just pushed him back and tried to walk away. Draco staggered back but then grabbed Harry by the shoulders. Harry turned around. Over the past 5 years he had had just about enough of Draco.  
  
He smirked at Draco and slugged him, right in the nose. Draco reeled back and grabbed his nose. "All talk, huh, Malfoy?" Draco pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the bleeding and yelped. "You broke my nose you bloody bastard." He yelled. Hermione came running around the corner. "Harry stop!" She yelled and pulled him back just as Harry was about to punch Malfoy again. Draco smirked at him. "I always knew you'd end up with a mudblood." He laughed.  
  
Harry pulled against Hermione. "Harry just ignore him, it's nothing." Harry turned his heel and walked out from behind the shelves and saw that the rest of the Weasleys had gotten to the store. Hermione had two stacks of books on the table. "I got our books. Come on let's go get some brunch." She said as she pulled Harry out the door. "Mrs. Weasley, we're going to get some brunch, we'll meet you here in an hour and a half." She said as she walked out the door.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked down the street to a café Harry had never seen before. Hermione led him inside. Harry looked around at the American style café and shrugged. "Oh, the food here is great." Hermione said as the waiter led them to a table in the back.  
  
**_ I hope you liked it. I put some fluff in it and also a little action, I always wanted Harry to punch Malfoy. Although it was great to see Hermione slug him in the third movie! Please review, sorry, this chapter wasn't my best work, but hopefully the next chappy ill be better._**  
  
!!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! POLL ALERT !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!!

**_Date?_**  
  
**Thanks for your reviews:**  
  
**Andrea:**_ Thanks, hope you like this one too._  
  
**WolfKeeper989:**_ Thanks, I hope you feel that way when it's done._  
  
**Shdurrani:** _Thanks, all I'm going to say is you think right,  
_  
**Gemstar2:** _Oh, they didn't want to have a fit in front of Hermione, or Harry, Here is the way they really felt.  
_  
**Shinji-Higurachi:**_ No, cliffys are fun! I update a whole lot faster then a lot of authors I know, so I think I'm doing pretty well, thanks, hope you like this chappy too._  
  
**Shinji-Higurachi:** _Well, I'm trying to work in a plot, so it wasn't a part of my original, lovey-dovey, Harry and Hermione fall in love, get married, have kids and grow up and be all happily ever after, that would never happen, I mean he's HARRY POTTER. Well, thanks, and I hope you like this chappy too._  
  
**Lindsay04:** _Thanks, that's what I'm trying to do, and I might e-mail you. Thanks._  
  
**Mahaha:** _Maybe, maybe not. They will eventually though, so don't worry._  
  
**Wildfire:** _Thanks, I will.  
_  
**FireWings1:** _once again great idea. Thanks for your review and it helped a lot._  
  
**James:** _Thanks, I think, very confusing review though, maybe review again, and explain? You don't have to, but...?. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.  
_  
**I hope you all like it, please review, I'll probably get the next chapter up in a day. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'll give you a cookie. XOXO**  
  
3 Michelle 3


	14. The Alley

Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations  
**  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry had a rough fifth year, will his sixth be any better? Harry has a feeling it will be, but he's a little confused about the way Hermione's been acting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (Although sometimes I wish I owned Harry, j/k (strike the 'sometimes'))  
  
**_PLEASE review, I was very pleased at how many reviews I got for last chapter. I'm getting them to Hogwarts in the next chapter, maybe the next chapter. There will also be some romances between a couple other characters! Next chapter I'm going to run an idea by you all, so read again to be a part of the decision. PLEASE R&R. I hope you like this chapter._**  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Alley  
  
**_PREVIOUSLY:_  
**  
_** Harry and Hermione walked down the street to a café Harry had never seen before. Hermione led him inside. Harry looked around at the American style café and shrugged. "Oh, the food here is great." Hermione said as the waiter led them to a table in the back.**_  
  
Harry sat down opposite Hermione. They caught each others eye and looked down. A waitress walked over to them and handed them a menu. She was an American teenager and looked back and forth between them, "You two on a date?" She said chewing her hardening gum. They both blushed.  
  
When the waitress walked away Hermione asked, "IS this a date, Harry?" Harry looked up. "I don't know, do you want it to be a date?" Hermione shrugged. She honestly didn't know. All she knew was that this was way over even her head. She just wanted them to be friends again, like before. True, she had feelings for him then, but that might've developed, and that's the way she wanted it. She had no clue how to tell Harry without hurting him or making him think she didn't like him in that way.  
  
Their food came and they ate the food, which was really good, he loved American food. They ate in awkward silence until Hermione finally spoke. "Harry, it's not that I don't like you, it's just that I think what we had before was better and could develop into something more without it being forced. This whole 'soulmate' thing is way over my head right now and I think that I'd just like to be friends again. Hermione held her breath for what seemed like forever until Harry spoke.  
  
Harry felt a wave of relief come over him. That's exactly how he felt. He knew that he was in love with Hermione. He also knew that she probably loved him, but wasn't IN love with him. He knew that would change, but he also knew that he wanted his Hermione back.  
  
"That's exactly how I feel, 'Mione." Harry said leaving out the part about being in love with her. "'Mione?" She asked smirking. "What?" He asked in a very innocent tone. They just laughed and ate, the awkwardness lifted. They ate together as if everything was back to the way it used to be.  
  
When Harry and Hermione had finished eating they still had 30 minutes to spare. Harry knew that Hermione wanted another owl, but was just too proud to ask Harry. They walked to the pet store hand in hand, not even realizing they were doing it, I don't know the real name and started to look around. Hermione came across a beautiful Flame Owl and just stared at it when Harry came up behind her. "You want it?" He asked like it was an ordinary everyday thing. "Oh, no, Harry, it's much too expensive, I can't afford it." Hermione said, shaking her head.  
  
Harry shrugged and started to walk in a different direction. Hermione had gone behind some shelves so he took his chance. He took a quick look at the tag. 1,000 galleons. Harry grabbed the cage and headed for the counter and wrote a check, since he didn't carry that much around with him and he had just paid for lunch, with Hermione protesting about it, of course. Harry walked back to the shelves where Hermione was, holding the beautiful red owl. Hermione turned to face him. "Harry, don't buy it, I can't pay you back." Harry just shrugged. "I'm not going to buy it."  
  
Hermione looked at him confused. "I already did, and hey, no refunds." He smiled mischievously. Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She walked around the corner and Harry had his hand up to where she had kissed him, as if it burned. It did, but it was a good tingly burn.  
  
He followed her back from behind the shelves and into the main part of the store. Before they walked out the door Harry grabbed some owl treats, remembering Hedwig's little fit before. He paid for them and then walked out the door with Hermione.  
  
They walked back to Flourish and Blotts and saw the Weasleys were already there. Mrs. Weasley grabbed both of them in a huge bear hug, squeezing the life out of them before letting them go. They grabbed everything they had bought that day and Harry ran to the other side of the store looking for one of the books he had forgotten, Occulmecy. sp. Hermione picked up he new owl and Ron and Ginny gasped.

They walked over to her in awe. "Hermione, how did you afford it?" Ron asked staring at the owl in wonder. "I didn't." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Harry bought it for me." She said, a barely audible sigh escaping her lips. Ron hadn't caught this, but of course, Ginny had. She smiled at Hermione who gave a quick smile back and turned to see Harry coming in their direction, his newly purchased Occulmecy book in tow.  
  
Ginny saw the way Harry looked at Hermione, and the way Hermione looked at Harry when the other thought they weren't. It was a classic movie love. That's what Ginny thought it to be, and of course, being the youngest, seeing everything. Ron nudged her in the side, "I guess our plan failed, they're just friends again." Ginny smiled, she had a feeling that this was far from over.  
  
**_Sorry this chapter wasn't very long, but my dad is in the hospital cause he broke his ankle so I was at the hospital all of yesterday while he was getting surgery. It was REALLY bad. So please don't hate me. I'll try and update soon. Also, thanks for the bunches of reviews, it really gets me motivated. I wasn't actually gonna write at all, so yay.  
_**  
!!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! POLL ALERT !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!!   
  
**Should they ride the train, or miss it, like in the 2nd book/movie?**  
  
AND  
  
**Who to pair Ron with, tell me, tell me. Just review and say who. Hey, that rhymed. Anyway, whichever pairing gets brought up more...wins, if that's what you want to call it.**  
  
**Thanks for your reviews:  
**  
**bigfanofMalfoy:** _lol, sorry, I might do something about...that, but I'm not sure, yet. You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks._  
  
**WolfKeeper989:** _I tried to make everyone happy with the 'date' in this chapter, sorry if it's not exactly what you wanted, I tried. Thanks for reviewing.  
_  
**FireWings1:** _Yeah, I was really trying to make everyone happy in this chapter, so I'm taking things back a step. Thanks for reviewing._  
  
**Shinji-Higurashi:** _Thanks for reviewing, more about what's up with the Grangers in the next chapter, I hope you liked this one._  
  
**Shdurrani:** _Thanks for reviewing. I was really trying to make everyone happy with the whole 'date' thing. I hope you were satisfied, come back and R&R again._  
  
**Thevlyn:** _Yeah, I know, but it needed to be tailored for the fic. Thanks for you tips though, I'll keep them in mind. Thanks._  
  
**Andrea:** _lol, there might be something about that where they won't have to hit each other anymore, but I'm not telling, come back and R&R, thanks._  
  
**Sally:** _They might find something temporary, but I'm not 'saying' another word, I hope you like the rest of the fic._  
  
**James:** _yup. Thanks for the review._  
  
**Iloveemmawatson:** _Yeah, you gotta read the whole thing so far to get it, I hope you like it. There will be something later on to clear up why Harry doesn't remember waking up._  
  
**Linzay04:** _Thanks, I tried to make everyone happy with the 'date'. Some people thought it was too fast, some people thought, 'yeah, all right, why not.' , so I just did this._  
  
**Ron:** _Thanks, There will be some more pairing later in the fic (at school). So I hope you keep reading. I'm still trying to figure out who to pair Ron up with. I'll add something to the poll. Thanks.  
_  
**_I hope you all like it, please review, I'll probably get the next chapter up in a day. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'll give you a cookie. XOXO_**  
  
_**3 Michelle 3**_


	15. The Secret

Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations  
**  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts wasn't the best. Will his sixth be any better? He thinks it might be, but what's going on with Hermione, and what about these confusing feelings he has? A story with angst, drama, mystery, and of course, romance.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (Although sometimes I wish I owned Harry, j/k (strike the 'sometimes'))  
  
_This chapter took awhile, I know, but at least it wasn't two weeks, right. I think I update pretty fast, compared to some people. Anyway, I REALLY hope you like this chapter. The song is by NSYNC. I know some people think that's all really dumb now, but the song fit so well, so I decided to use it. My vision was to have Harry under a tree, muttering this song, playing a guitar...oops, there I go again with my little fantasies. THERE YOU GO DANIEL! WHAT YOU ALWAYS WANTED, MILLIONS OF GIRLS HAVING FANTASIES ABOUT YOU. BET YOU NEVER THOUGHT THAT WOULD HAPPEN. WELL, MAYBE. BUT KNOW THAT I'M YOURS...(SIGHS AND LOOKS AT THE CEILING). **CALL ME!** LOL. J/K, unless Daniel Radcliffe is actually reading this, then I'm not.  
_  
Chapter Fifteen: The Secret  
  
**_PREVIOUSLY:  
_**  
**_ Ginny saw the way Harry looked at Hermione, and the way Hermione looked at Harry when the other thought they weren't. It was a classic movie love. That's what Ginny thought it to be, and of course, being the youngest, seeing everything. Ron nudged her in the side, "I guess our plan failed, they're just friends again." Ginny smiled, she had a feeling that this was far from over.  
_**  
They all headed back home, ready for a good nights rest before heading off for platform 9 ¾. They stepped out of the Weasleys fireplace one by one, or in Harry and Hermiones case two. They all were about ready for bed, not feeling very hungry tonight, even Ron.  
  
Harry and Hermione headed up to their room books and owl in tow. Hermione le her owl go and she flew to the perch beside Hedwig. Hermione grabbed her pjs and walked behind the screen, Harry watching from the couch. He saw her finish and stood up and walked to his dresser and was going to grab his pjs when he noticed the journal. He had completely forgotten about it. He set it on the dresser and grabbed his pjs and went behind the screen.  
  
He wondered if Hermione was watching him. _'no, she would never, she's not like you, you perv.' 'shut up' 'no, you shut up' 'make me'_. There he went talking to himself again. Hermione walked over to Harry's dresser and grabbed the journal. '_I completely forgot about this.'_ She walked to the couch and sat down, almost hoping she'd fall asleep there and Harry would carry her back to her bed. _'or his'_. She mentally kicked herself. _'no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no'._ She said to herself over and over again. Not even realizing Harry had come out from behind the screen.  
  
Harry saw Hermione sitting on the couch, with the journal, a cute 'thinking hard' look on her face. Hermione looked up and Harry walked over and sat beside her. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Oh, I was just thinking." Hermione said looking down. Harry knew she didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't force it out of her. "Harry?" She asked. "Thank you so much for the owl!" She said with excitement in her voice. "I really love her. _'Like I love you'_ Again she mentally kicked herself. "Oh, it's definitely no problem, 'Mione."  
  
Normally she hated it when people called her 'Mione, but when Harry said it, it just felt right. Harry knew that buying the owl for her had set him back, but when Sirius died, he had left Harry everything, which happened to be an awful lot. Harry didn't really feel that sadness when he thought of Sirius anymore. He knew he was in a better place than he was here on Earth.  
  
They sat there for a minute, content with each others company and their own thoughts. "Hope." Hermione said breaking the silence. "What?" Harry asked very confused about what the bloody hell she could possibly be talking about. "My owl, I've decided to name her Hope." Harry smiled, after all, he did like the name.  
  
Hermione opened the journal and skipped to the part that was book marked.  
  
It read:  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
Today was very...awesome. My first kiss. (sighs). You'd never believe who. James. Yes, James. I honestly can't believe it myself. Well, it was really, magical. Imagine that, me and James. Well, I have to go to bed. I have to see Dumbledore in the morning. I don't know why, anyway. Good night.  
  
Lily Evans  
_  
"What did she write the next day?" Harry asked urgently. Hermione turned the page to show Harry nothing but bank paper and two words.

_Incantatum Revero_  
  
That was it, no explanation, no nothing. Harry didn't know what to make of it. He looked to Hermione for help. She was smiling. "What?" Harry asked, hating it that he never knew what was going on. "It's a spell, a spell for this." Hermione pointed between them. "What does it do?" Harry asked, what he thought a stupid question. Hermione was just smiling. She pulled out her wand. She just waited for Harry to understand. He followed suit, pulling out his own wand. She touched her wand with his. She gave him a look, clearly saying 'say it with me'. Harry smiled at the thought that she could communicate such complex messages with a look.  
  
"Incantatum Revero" They shouted as a bright white light shot them on opposite sides of the room. Harry got up quickly, looking for Hermione. He saw her lying in a heap on the other side of the room. He ran to her frantically. "Hermione?" He said. No response. "HERMIONE?" He asked again. "HERMIONE!?!?!?" He yelled. Still no response. He looked down at her sadly. The thought never occurred to him to go get help, he was too worried about Hermione.  
  
He picked her up and carried her to her bed. He sat at the side of her bed until three in the morning muttering "hermione, hermione, hermione, hermione" He was nodding off. Hermione woke with a start at 3:30am. She looked down to see Harry was at her bed side muttering 'hermione' over and over again. She smiled and went back to sleep, watching Harry until she drifted off.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
The next morning at 7:00am Harry found himself still at Hermione's bedside. He looked across the bed. No Hermione. He jumped up. "Hermione?!" He yelled. Hermione stepped out from behind the screen. She was in her muggle clothes and had already packed her robes and Hope and all her other possessions. He ran up to her, gripping her a bear hug. "Harry, Harry, I can't breathe." She whispered. She giggled. Harry stepped back, clearly embarrassed. "Sorry." He muttered. He let out an audible sigh of relief. He had been so worried about her.  
  
Harry walked to his dresser, ready to start packing. He found that everything was already paced and Hedwig was in his cage. Hermione just looked back. "You coming?" She asked as she ran out the door. Harry stopped, preparing for a nosebleed. Nothing. The Spell! He thought. They were free. Harry stopped, he didn't want this. Not that he wanted the spell, just that he wanted to be around Hermione. He loved her, and he knew it, he wanted them to be friends, but the other half of him wanted more.  
  
He walked downstairs and grabbed a muffin and ran back upstairs. He got dressed and grabbed his trunk and Hedwig. He carried them downstairs and put them in the living room. Muttering a quick 'good morning' to Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He ran back upstairs and grabbed Hope and Hermione's trunk. He carried it downstairs and set it down in the living room next to his. Only when Harry walked back out of the room did Ron realize Hermione wasn't with him.  
  
Ron ran out of the room toward Harry. "Harry! Where's Hermione, what about the spell!" Ron asked frantically. "Well, we found a counter-spell." Harry replied simply. He left Ron standing there with a confused look on his face.  
  
Harry ran back upstairs and found Hermione on her laptop. Harry sat down beside her. "What are you doing?" He asked casually. Hermione stopped typing. "Oh, I was looking up stuff on this spell. It only lasts 24 hours. We did the spell at roughly 7:30 am. So, every morning at 7:30 am we have to redo the spell. It says here that we should still try to be together as much as possible. It also says we have to sleep in the same room. It doesn't say why." Harry shrugged. Hermione closed the laptop and walked back downstairs with Harry.  
  
They all got in the car and drove off toward London.  
  
Back at the Grangers house Mrs. Granger was taking in that her husband was not what he called a muggle. He had known Lily and James when they were going through it. All of 6th and 7th year. Mrs. Granger was shocked about the whole thing. She had Mr. Granger explain it to her many times until it finally clicked.  
  
The Weasleys and Harry and Hermione got out of the car and made their way to the platform. It was 10:30 am so they had plenty of time. Harry and Hermione went first, then Ron, then Ginny. Harry and Hermione got a huge bear hug from Mrs. Weasley and a simple 'good bye' from Mr. Weasley. Harry and Hermione had their stuff loaded onto the train just in time to get to their Head Boy/Head Girl meeting with Dumbledore. They sat in the compartment for about ten minutes before they saw the all too familiar face of their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Back in the rest of the train Ginny had sit with Ron because everywhere else was full. They heard a knock on the door and Luna walked in. "Is it okay if I sit with you two? Everywhere else was full." Luna said hopefully. Ron just smiled at her. "Of course." Said Ginny cheerfully. Luna sat down across from Ron and smiled at him, causing him to blush.  
  
Dumbledore walked into the compartment gesturing 'welcome' to Harry and Hermione. After Dumbledore had explained the Head Boy/Head Girl duties he sat down across from them. "So, do you two have any questions about this spell?" He asked. Harry and Hermione started to speak at the same time and both stopped and looked at each other. Harry waved his hand saying 'go ahead'. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yes, sir, we found a spell...it's supposed to give us 24 hours to be apart....we found it in..." Hermione was cut off by Dumbledore raising his hand. "Yes, yes, in your mother's journal, I presume?" he said, motioning to Harry. They both nodded. "Yes, the spell...Incantatum Revero?" He asked as they nodded again. "Well, when it was Lily and James, it wasn't a full 24 hours. Also, it isn't 24 hours from when you first did the spell, it's always at midnight. In your case, however, it would seem your time is 24 hours."  
  
Hermione and Harry just gaped at him. _How in the hell does he know absolutely EVERYTHING!_ They thought at the same time. "I'm sure that you'll find there are some other things you will find that came with the spell, Lily and James always knew when the other was in danger. Also, I'm sure you two know that because you have the spell doesn't mean that you can be apart for 24 hours straight, you should at least be together 10 hours a day...until we find something that can be more...permanent." He winked at them and walked out of the compartment.  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry and excused herself to go talk to Ginny. Harry smiled and opened the door for her. Hermione melted _What a gentleman! How come I didn't see this before?_ She thought as she walked through the train looking for Ginny.  
  
Harry quickly pulled out a worn piece of parchment and a quill. He looked down at it quizzically. _What to write, what to write? This sucks, I should have never tried to write a stupid song._ He glanced down at the paper with scribbles and scratches.  
  
_ When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes.   
And all that surrounds you,  
Are secrets and lies.   
I'll be your strength,   
I'll give you hope.   
__Keeping your faith when it's gone.   
The one you should call,   
Standing here all alone.  
  
And I will take you in my arms,   
And hold right where you belong.   
'Til the day my life is through,   
This I promise you,   
This I promise you.  
  
I loved you forever,   
In lifetimes before.   
And I promise you never,   
Will you hurt anymore.   
I give my word,   
I give you my heart.   
This is a battle we've won.   
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun.  
  
Just close your eyes,   
Each lovin' day,   
And know this feeling won't go away.   
'Til the day my life is through,   
This I promise you,   
This I promise you.  
  
Over and over I fall,   
When I hear you call.   
Without you in my life, baby,   
I just wouldn't be living at all.  
  
And I will take you in my arms,   
And hold you right where you belong.   
'Til the day my life is through,   
This I promise you, baby.  
  
Just close your eyes,   
Each lovin' day,   
And know this feeling won't go away, no.   
Every word I say is true,   
This I promise you.   
Every word I say is true,   
This I promise you,   
Ohh, I promise you.  
_  
Harry looked down at the tattered piece of paper, clearly not satisfied with his final result. He felt this way exactly, he could never, ever, show this to Hermione. _What would she think?_ He knew exactly what she'd think. She'd think he was an idiot. Just because this 'bond, soulmate' thing was going on didn't mean that Dumbledore wasn't looking for a counter-spell. He folded the paper up and put in his pocket and headed for the dressing rooms to change.  
  
Hermione looked for her with Ron, who was sitting with Luna. Luna smiled at her and waved. Hermione smiled and waved back. "Have either of you seen Ginny?" She asked them. "She was hear earlier, but your guess is as good as mine to where she could be now." Ron tried. Hermione shrugged and walked down the row looking in each compartment looking for any sign of Ginny. She got to the last door and peeked in. She gasped, _That couldn't be Ginny! No! She would NEVER do that! _The bright red hair was unmistakeable, it was Ginny.  
  
Hermione thought about this with rage. She gaped at the pair and stomped back down the hall fuming that Ginny wouldn't tell her about something like this. All the way back to her compartment she kept thinking _Ginny and DRACO. GINNY AND DRACO THE AMAZING BOUNCING FERRET! No way!_ But she had seen them, snogging the hell out of each other. _How could she do this?_ Hermione asked herself.  
  
Hermione made her way to the compartment, settling down a little. She just needed to tell someone. She usually wasn't the gossipy type, but this was Ginny! She hoped Harry hadn't gone anywhere. He was always there for her, no matter what. She smiled at this and opened the door to the compartment. Scaring a very concentrated Harry. He jumped and hurriedly folded the parchment and put it in his pocket. "What was that?" She asked, pointing to his pocket, and noticing he had already changed into his robes. "Oh, noth..nothing at all." He stuttered. Hermione shrugged but raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm going to go change, when I get back, there's something I need to tell you." She said as she grabbed her bag and ran out of the compartment.  
  
!!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! POLL ALERT !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!!

Ginny, under a spell, or curse, or just really in love? Readers Choice!

**Thanks for your reviews:**  
  
**Geena-Waters:** _Your review was so nice, thank you so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. (Smiles broadly) The new 3,000 words per chapter is in honor of you. Thanks also about my dad. He's feeling much better. Thanks again. Feel free to e-mail me ideas. I'll credit you. Thanks again. 3 Michelle 3_  
  
**Sally:** _Thanks, I hope you like this chapter too, I took longer to update because I tried to reach 3,000 this chapter instead of 2,000. so thanks for being patient._  
  
**HarpieBird:** _Thanks, I hope you like where I take it from here, please fell free to review again if the story is totally bombing, if a lot of people feel the same (and I don't get any flames about it) I'll rewrite it. Pleasing the readers._  
  
**Shdurrani:** _Thanks, lol. Well, they let my dad come home tonight. So I decided to write a chapter after he went to bed. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you liked it._  
  
**Linzay04:** _Thanks so much. He has to stay off his feet for three months. He broke it really bad, they even had to do surgery. He's at home now though. They will be on the train and also only no one person for Ron has been voted for more than once so I'm going to do someone...different. Just guess. Anyway, thanks for your review. I hope you like this chapter.  
_  
**Icypeel:** _I DO use Microsoft spell check. The words I'm misspelling aren't real words and I don't feel like reading all the books again to figure them out. Thanks for your review. Ron/Cho, never, there will be a lot of Cho dissing, so be prepared._  
  
**Vfd:** _WOW! Thanks so much, what a complement. I mean, WOW!!! Well, I think Ron's going to be paired with someone else. Thanks for the suggestion though. Too many people voted for people no one else voted for, so I'm just going to use someone no one voted for, sorry. But THANK YOU!_  
  
**FireWings1:**_ Me neither, but that's just the way it went. And, yes, there will be other pairings. Someone for Ron and someone for Ginny, ,not going to tell though!!! (grins mischievously). Thanks for the review.  
_  
**James:**_ yes, and thanks._  
  
**Ron:** _thank you, my dad is doing better. I thought about that pairing, but I think that Lavender is too...girly? I don't know, you know what I mean._  
  
**Gemstar2:** _Thanks, yeah, they're going to be on the train. Thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter._  
  
**I hope you all like it, please review, I'll probably get the next chapter up in a day. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'll give you a cookie. XOXO**  
  
_**3 Michelle 3**_


	16. The Realization

Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations  
**  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts wasn't the best. Will his sixth be any better? He thinks it might be, but what's going on with Hermione, and what about these confusing feelings he has? A story with angst, drama, mystery, and of course, romance.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (Although sometimes I wish I owned Harry, j/k (strike the 'sometimes'))  
  
**_This chapter took awhile, I know, but at least it wasn't two weeks, right. I think I update pretty fast, compared to some people. Anyway, I REALLY hope you like this chapter. It was hard to get them off the train and to the castle. So that part is kind of dull. No horrible (I hope) Anyway, I hope you all like it._**

**_Daniel, the offer still stands to call me. Lol. Turns out you have to be at the wedding for it to be legal. lol._**

Chapter Sixteen: The Realization  
  
**_PREVIOUSLY:_**  
  
_**Hermione made her way to the compartment, settling down a little. She just needed to tell someone. She usually wasn't the gossipy type, but this was Ginny! She hoped Harry hadn't gone anywhere. He was always there for her, no matter what. She smiled at this and opened the door to the compartment. Scaring a very concentrated Harry. **_

_** He jumped and hurriedly folded the parchment and put it in his pocket. "What was that?" She asked, pointing to his pocket, and noticing he had already changed into his robes. "Oh, noth..nothing at all." He stuttered. Hermione shrugged but raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm going to go change, when I get back, there's something I need to tell you." She said as she grabbed her bag and ran out of the compartment.  
**_  
Harry sighed when she left. _That was close! _He thought as he checked his pocket just to make sure it was still there. He leaned back and thought about what Hermione could have to talk to him about.  
  
Hermione made her way to the dressing rooms and stepped into the empty stall. She got dressed and put her muggle clothes in her bag. She walked back to the compartment and saw Ron sitting in his with Luna. _I feel so bad, keeping this all from Ron. I'd hate for him to feel like a third wheel everywhere we go._ Hermione thought with sadness. _I do have Harry though._ She thought happily until she realized that Dumbledore was already looking for a counter-spell. She frowned as if she had just been told her puppy was just hit by a car and made her way back to the compartment.  
  
Ron saw Hermione walk by out of the corner of his eye and looked up to wave. But she had already gone. _I know I should feel happy for them, but I feel like such a third wheel around them. They say they are just friends again. I'd say that was about the shortest relationship on the planet._ He thought to himself rolling his eyes. He looked up at Luna who was getting closer to him. He didn't have time to think when she leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss, but it meant the world to Ron, considering it was his first. As it was Luna's. She leaned back quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean...Sorry." She said quickly as she realized Ron was leaning in, and kissing her back. She smiled into the kiss.  
  
Harry looked up a Hermione entered the compartment. Hermione sat down across from him. There was an awkward silence. "So, was there something you needed to tell me?" Harry asked slowly. Hermione looked up. "Oh, yes, it's just..." Harry got up and sat down beside her. "What?" He asked soothingly. "It's about Ginny, she uh, I think that, she's...well, I um...saw her together. with..." Hermione trailed off. Harry looked confused, "What?" He asked. "I saw her kissing Malfoy!" She burst out.  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco. "You know, it's weird...on second you're making fun of my family, and he next here I am snogging you to death." She asked quizzically, but looked as if she suspected nothing. "Oh, well, in that case, that would be a pleasant way to die." He said, smirking. She smiled and then jumped on him and they started making out, again.  
  
Harry stood up quickly. "WHAT!?!?" He asked, yelling. "I saw her and Malfoy together." She said again, a little scared. "If he is taking advantage of her, I'll kill him!" He said, a little calmer, sitting down. Hermione laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked scowling. "Oh, just the fact that you are so protective of her." Hermione said, still giggling. Harry laughed too. They both stopped laughing and stared at each other looking into each others' eyes. They both leaned in. Ron burst through the door and Harry and Hermione dove for opposite sides of the compartment. "You guys seen Ginny?" He asked, not even raising an eyebrow at their...show. _Dense._

  
Harry looked at her. _Please don't tell him, Please don't tell him. He' s more overprotective than me!!!_ Harry thought. "No, The last time I saw her she was with you." Hermione said innocently. Ron shrugged and walked out of the compartment. _That was close._ Harry thought. "Yeah." Hermione said in agreement. "What?" Harry asked, confused. Hermione looked at him as if he had sprouted another head. "I didn't say anything." He added. Hermione looked up at him. "Yes you did, you said 'That was close' I heard you." She said quickly, waiting for him to respond. "No, I THOUGHT that." Harry said more to himself than Hermione. The both looked at each other, gaping.  
  
Back in the last compartment Ginny and Draco were both still at it. Ginny did not even think it was weird that she was snogging Draco. The Amazing Bouncing Ferret.  
  
"You mean to say, that we can read...each others minds?" Hermione asked slowly, as if processing it to herself. Harry nodded, his eyes as wide as Hermione's staring at the floor. _This is great, now Hermione will know every time I can't stop thinking about her, and that I don't want Dumbledore to find a counter-spell._ Harry thought slapping himself in the forehead. "Did you hear all of that?" He asked, not looking her in the eye. Hermione nodded, but smiled at him. _That's just how I feel, Harry._ She thought, trying out her new-found powers.  
  
Harry looked up at her. "Really?" He asked, suspicious. "Really." She said laughing. They both were laughing and then they both stopped and stared into each other's eyes. They leaned in. Hermione put her hand up over her mouth before Harry could kiss her. Harry reeled back and looked at her quizzically. "For now, Harry, just friends, I really am worried about us losing our friendship over this whole thing." She said worriedly. Harry put his arm around her. "It'll be fine, 'Mione. I'll never not be your friend." He said in that oh-so-soothing voice of his. Hermione leaned into him, letting him hold her. She smiled to herself and drifted off. Harry noticed this and smiled. Careful not to wake her he reached into his bag he had brought into the compartment with him and pulled out the diary. He turned to the 3rd page. It read:  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
I found another spell. It can make it so James can't hear my thought, but only for 12 hours. I know these spells are getting a bit complicated, but what can I do.  
  
Mindero Safera  
  
Just tap your temple with your wand. It doesn't get all your thoughts, but it does help.  
  
Lily Evans  
_  
Harry looked down at it as if he had just win the lottery. He pulled out his wand and also his watch, which he had gotten from Hermione the day in Diagon Alley. (Which was his birthday, sorry, I forgot about it before). He checked the time, 3:00 pm. He put his wand up to his temple and careful not to wake Hermione, whispered 'Mindero Safera' He felt a chill go through him and a light came and went. He blinked a few times, glad that Hermione couldn't hear what he was thinking anymore, but also because HE could hear HER thoughts. He put everything back, carefully. He leaned his head down against Hermione's and drifted into a comfortable sleep.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Hermione woke up, fluttering her eyes open. She realized that Harry had fallen asleep against her. She smiled and checked her watch. 5:30 pm. She decided she should wake Harry. They should be arriving in a ½ hour. She put her hand on his shoulder and felt the warmth of his skin beneath her hand. She smiled to herself. She shook him just a little and he woke with a start. He was breathing hard and looked scared. "Harry, it's okay, it's just me." Hermione said, trying to calm him. He looked up at her and his heartbeat didn't slow, but he looked 1,000 times calmer. "We should be arriving any time now." She told him. Harry nodded.  
  
Hermione noticed the parchment sticking out of his pocket and made a grab for it. Harry caught her wrist. She looked up at him in a deer-in-the- headlights way. He smiled at her_. Not Now_. He thought. She just smiled and grabbed her bag and Harry his. They sat there waiting for the train to stop.  
  
Ron knocked on the compartment door at about 5:50pm. "Hi Ron." Harry and Hermione said in unison, not taking their eyes off of the window. He looked at them, quirking an eyebrow at the fact they were leaning against each other. He shrugged and sat down on the opposite bench when Luna appeared at the door. She knocked and Ron opened the door for her. They were both blushing and Ron scooted over. Somehow, he didn't think he'd mind being a third wheel anymore.  
  
The train halted to a grinding stop, jerking everyone in compartment A1 (Harry and Hermione's) out of their daze. They all stood up and grabbed the bags they had brought with them. They started chatting and filed out of the train and made their carriage. Ron and Luna started walking the other direction. "Oh, you know you can come sit with us!" Harry yelled at them. They both turned around quickly and Ron had a huge smile on his face, as did Luna who finally felt accepted.  
  
The climbed into the carriage and just chatted away until the got to the castle. It was raining so they trudged through the mud, very glad they didn't have to carry their trunks which were being delivered to their rooms as the...trudged.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked inside the great hall first, followed by Ron and Luna. They filed into their seats, not very enthusiastic about the great hall. The listened to the sorting with dull attention. Hermione wasn't thinking about the sorting at all. You'll never guess who she was thinking about (for all of you nit-wits, it's Harry, lol). She had a hard time keeping her mind off him these days. It was all very....much. She put her head in her hands, but Harry didn't seem to notice, as he was watching Draco and Ginny who were stealing glances at each other every so often. Harry heard him name and looked up, as did Hermione.  
  
"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are this years Head Boy and Head Girl for Gryffindor, as they have shown their excellent responsibility skills and clear mind in a sticky predicament. They have gotten themselves into quite a lot of trouble over the years, but have proven themselves worthy of the title." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. Everyone turned their heads from Dumbledore to Harry and Hermione, who were blushing quite a lot. Two seconds later food appeared on the tables and everyone's attention was turned back to their lives.  
  
They were all eating happily when Voldemort came crashing through the doors of the hall. Everyone gasped and started jumping on the tables.  
  
Just Kidding. Lol, I can't believe you fell for that. On with the story.  
  
Hermione just pushed her food away. "What's wrong?" Ron asked as Harry turned around, also waiting for an answer. "Oh, it's nothing." She said, obviously lying threw her teeth. Harry concentrated, trying to see if he could hear any thoughts while Ron continued talking. "Something's wrong, I know it." He said with concern._ This is all just too much, I can't deal with..._ Hermione didn't even finish her thought as she slipped out of her seat.  
  
Harry with lightning fast reflexes grabbed her around her waist. She had fainted. Harry felt every pair of eyes on him and he swore that you could have heard a pin drop in the silent room. Madam Pomfry and Dumbledore came rushing to them. Harry was holding her when Madam Pomfry told him to carry her to the hospital wing. Ron and Luna stood up. "No, you all don't need to be crowd..." She was cut off by Albus. "No, let them go." He said without any sort of explanation. She looked annoyed but led them to the hospital wing.  
  
They stepped into the hospital wing and Harry carried Hermione silently to an empty bed. He pulled up a chair and Ron and Luna stood there, looking very concerned. Harry had her hand in his, hoping she'd wake up soon. He sat there for ½ an hour just holding her hand and staring at her slowly breathing form. Ron and Luna, caring, but also tired of the rough day they'd had waved good-bye to Harry and walked silently out of the wing.  
  
Harry sat there for what seemed like forever. At 12:00 midnight he felt a surge of energy in him. A bright light erupted from his body and he lie on the floor in a heap when Madam Pomfry burst out of her office. He felt cold water on his face and woke up. "Where's Hermione, is she okay?!?!" He asked urgently. "She's fine, but what about you?" _THE SPELL!_ He thought. _It wore off!_ "Umm, nothing, probably just lack of sleep." She smiled, obviously satisfied with the answer. "You better get back to your dormitories." She said sternly.  
  
He stood up, wobbling a little, but steadied himself quickly. "I can't." He said plainly. She looked at him, perplexed. "And why is that?" She asked her hands on her hips. "soulmate bond thingy." He said, realizing there was no other way out of this. She gasped. She remembered when this happened to Lily and James. "Right, the Potter men are quite the lover boys." she said with a quick smile that was gone as fast as it came.  
  
Harry blushed and made his way back to Hermione's bedside. He stared at her until maybe two in the morning when he drifted off leaning his head down on her bed.  
  
_ "Ah, so this is your soulmate, young Potter." Voldemort said with a sneer. Harry tried to run to her unconscious body but felt himself being lifted into the air. He was suspended in the air, he could do nothing as he saw Voldemort walk towards Hermione's body. He muttered a spell and she regained consciousness. Her eyes were wide as she saw Voldemort walking towards her. "I want to hear you scream." He said in a raspy voice dripping with venom. Hermione eyes flicked to where Harry was suspended. He was trying to reach his wand when she saw it fall to the ground. "Your boyfriend can't help you now, mudblood." He laughed evilly. "AVADRA KAVADRA" He yelled. Hermione screamed. "HERMIONE!!!" He yelled as he saw Voldemort turn around and walk towards him_.  
  
Harry woke with a start. "HERMIONE!!!" He yelled. He looked around. Madam Pomfry wasn't in her office. He glanced over and Hermione was still lying there, unconscious. He checked the clock on the wall, it was 3:30 am. _Maybe I can communicate with Hermione now, the spell has worn off by now_. He concentrated. _Hermione? Hermione, can you hear me?_ He waited for a reply, but none came. He positioned himself down on the floor. _Harry?_

!!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! POLL ALERT !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!!   
  
I dunno, give me an idea for now or later in the story, I cam come up with my own, but I want you all to be happy :).  
  
**_Thanks for your reviews:_**  
  
**Geena-Waters:** _Your reviews are so nice. I think you deserve a cookie (.,') I think it's going to be like that, (With Ginny and Draco) but don't tell anybody. I think he does have a side like that. Anyway, please feel free to review anytime. _**_GEENA WATERS IS THE REASON THIS IS NOW A 3,000 WORDS PER CHAPTER STORY. THANK HER IN YOUR REVIEW TOO IF YOU WANT. AND CHECK OUT HER STORY. Two Sets of Twins. It's really pretty good._  
**  
Not that I don't love you all. 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3  
  
**Icypeel:** _Thanks, I know that feeling, never thought anyone would say that about MY story, I'm very surprised that I almost have 80 reviews! I was hoping SOMEONE would read it, let alone even like it. Lol. Thanks.  
_  
**El Zero:** _lol,_ (.',) _enjoy. (btw, it's chocolate chip, yum)  
_

**A Strange Littl Gurl:** _At first ;). Sorry, some people wanted Love. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.  
_  
**I see ppl:** _Thanks for your review, it will all be explained, don't worry about it.  
_  
**Ron:** _Yeah, some people voted for Ginny in love and some for a spell. Maybe she's under a spell now, but falls in love with him later_.  
  
**WolfKeeper989:** _I don't know, some people voted love some voted spell. (Read above review reply) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter.  
_  
**Andrea:** _WOW! Thanks. I hope you like this chapter, too. Review again. I'm already at 75! Wow, I just hoped someone would read it! ;)  
  
_**Shdurrani:** _Thanks, my dad is better, he's getting his cast sometime in a week or so. Thanks for your review.  
  
_**El Zero (again):** _Thanks, lol. Good point about that though. Thanks for reviewing, again. ;)  
_  
**Linzay04:** _Thanks, he's better. Anyway, thanks for your review. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
_**Shinji-Higurashi:** _Thanks, I think so too. I have to please the readers, It's going to be both. Spell now, love later. Thanks for reviewing. R&R again.  
_  
**_I hope you all like it, please review, I'll probably get the next chapter up in a day. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'll give you a cookie. XOXO_  
**  
3 Michelle 3


	17. The Potion

Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations  
**  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts wasn't the best. Will his sixth be any better? He thinks it might be, but what's going on with Hermione, and what about these confusing feelings he has? A story with angst, drama, mystery, and of course, romance.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (Although sometimes I wish I owned Harry, j/k (strike the 'sometimes'))  
  
Thanks for being patient. I was on vacation for two days. (Yeah, I know, what a long vacation.) Anyway, I hope you can forgive me. This chapter took a lot of planning so please review. I was thinking of ideas my whole trip, so I hope they're good. Anyway, I hope this is okay, yet another twist is yet to come. Read on! Please review.  
  
3 Michelle 3  
  
Chapter Seventeen: The Potion  
  
**_PREVIOUSLY:  
_**  
**_ Harry woke with a start. "HERMIONE!!!" He yelled. He looked around wildly. Madam Pomfry wasn't in her office. He glanced over and Hermione was still lying there, unconscious. He checked the clock on the wall, it was 3:30 am. Maybe I can communicate with Hermione; the spell has worn off by now. He concentrated._ Hermione? Hermione, can you hear me?_ He waited for a reply, but none came. He positioned himself down on the floor._ Harry?**  
  
Harry jumped up off of the floor. _HERMIONE!_ He turned to face her still slowly breathing form. Harry didn't hear a reply. Maybe it was just my imagination. He thought sadly. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Harry turned around ready to go back to sleep. "Harry?" He stopped. He was sure that was NOT his imagination. He spun around. "HERMIONE!" He yelled as a wave of relief passed over him. "How long have you been conscious?" Harry asked suspiciously. Hermione smiled and laid back down. "Long enough." She said, staring at the ceiling. Harry slipped under the covers of the bed next to Hermione's and they both fell into a dreamless sleep. Yeah, right.  
  
_"NO!" Harry screamed as he watched Hermione fall to the floor, not even caring that Voldemort was coming toward him now. Voldemort laughed. "You think you can defeat me?!" He asked venomously. "All your little bitch could do was sit there quivering in fear of me, stupid mudblood." Harry struggled against the spell. "Don't. Call. Her. That." Harry spat. He punched at the spell, letting it drop him to the floor. He landed on his knees and heard a 'crack'. He quivered feeling the immense pain from his knees spreading throughout the rest of his body.  
  
He looked up and saw her body lying on the floor only 5 feet in front of him. He brought out all the strength he could muster and lunged at Voldemort. Voldemort, not expecting this sudden attack, fell backwards. Harry stood up over him. He pointed his wand at him. "avadra..." He heard a soft moan. He turned around. Hermione shifted. Harry ran to her side. "Hermione?" He asked slowly. "FOOL!" Harry whipped around. The last thing he saw was a wand, not unlike his own pointing at his face. "AVADRA KAVADRA" He blacked out muttering 'I'm sorry'.  
_  
Harry woke with a start, his scar was burning and he was covered in cold sweat. "HARRY!" Hermione was at his bedside. "You were screaming and kicking and...it was awful." Hermione said, clearly scared. "It's...It's okay." Harry said, unsure of himself. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her. She frowned. She turned and started pacing the 7 feet up and down the aisle. Harry waited for her to say something. "Harry, why can't you tell me?" She asked pleadingly. "I'm your best friend. Or is that Ron?" She asked, her bottom lip trembling. Harry was astonished by this. Did she actually think he'd rather talk to Ron? Did she really believe he wasn't her best friend? Why couldn't he just tell her? These questions raced through his head. Hermione didn't seem to notice, considering that she was still pacing.  
  
"Listen to me, 'Mione. I don't want you to have to worry about these things. It's not that I'd rather tell Ron. I haven't even talked to Ron since..." He trailed off. He honestly didn't remember the last time he'd talked to Ron. He looked up at Hermione, who had stopped pacing and was now staring into his eyes as if trying to find something hidden that he hadn't told her. "I swear." He added. "Harry, I just want to be able to understand what you're going through." She said truthfully.  
  
Harry proceeded to tell her about the dream, minus a few details. She had tears in her eyes the whole time and they were threatening to spill over. When Harry finished he was very still as though he had relived a very painful moment in his life. Harry and Hermione left a note for Madam Pomfry telling her that they were fine and that they were heading back to their dormitories.  
  
They walked to the Head Boy/Head Girl dormitories, which were right next to the Gryffindore tower. (I know it's a little different, but, oh well.) They realized they portrait wasn't open and they didn't know the password. A pretty women walked into the picture and smiled at them. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, nice to meet you. My name is Lady Elizabeth, but you can call me Liza. (Lie-za)."  
  
Hermione smiled at her. "Yes, thanks, you can call me Hermione. Ummm, we don't happen to know the password." Liza smiled at them. "Yes, um, the password is Phoenix." Hermione thanked her and Harry stepped up. "Thanks, and you can call me Harry." Liza smiled and sat down by her fireplace in the background. "Goodnight, Harry." Harry and Hermione stepped inside the room and gasped.  
  
There was a fireplace and a chandelier. There was queen sized beds at wither end of the room, which was HUGE. There were two desks and a journal on each. Hermione's bed had a canopy and Harry's a headboard that had a phoenix carved into the fine cherry wood. The room was painted dark red and the bedspreads were beige. Hermione walked over to the desks and grabbed the journal. It's cover was hard and 'Hermione' was on the cover. The cover was deep red and the letters were golden. Harry's was the same only the letters spelled 'Harry'. Hermione opened her journal and realized the first page was her days schedule. She turned to the next page and it was lined parchment with a golden book at the top that opened when she was writing and closed when she wasn't. She flipped back to the first page and read her schedule.  
  
_Monday: September 2nd, 2004_  
  
_8:00 am DADA Professor Lupin   
9:00 am Divination Professor Trelawney   
10:00 am Potions Professor Snape   
11:00 am Potions Professor Snape   
12:00 pm Lunch (great hall)   
1:00 pm Meeting Professor Dumbledore   
2:00 pm Free (common room)   
3:00 pm Transfig. Professor McGonagal   
4:00 pm Charms Professor Flitwick  
  
Meeting with professor Dumbledore once a week to discuss current situations._  
  
Harry walked over to her. "What are you doing?" He asked casually. Hermione pointed to his journal. "We've gotten journals." She said. Harry grabbed his off the desk and flipped to the second page. It had a golden snitch on it that was fluttering around the page. He flipped back to the first page which had his schedule for the day. (Same as Hermione's)._ PROFESSOR LUPIN!_ Harry thought happily. He thought he'd never see him at Hogwarts again.  
  
Harry remembered that they had to do the spell, they had missed their midnight marker, but he thought it'd still work. "Hermione?" He asked. Hermione walked over to him. "We've got to do the spell." He said plainly. She pulled out her wand and they touched the tips of the wands. "INCANTATUM REVERO!" They yelled in unison as a bright light erupted from their wands. They were both thrown across the room. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Hermione said to Harry as they got up. Both remembering the whole 'soulmate' thing was why they had to do the spell in the first place, they blushed and turned to explore the rest of the room.  
  
They were both really tired when they heard a rapid knock on the door. Harry ran to the door and opened it. Ron burst in. "Harry, I can't find Ginny, all the girls were looking for her. I went to the hospital wing and you weren't there so I ran up here and here you are." Ron leaned over and put his hands on his knees. He was breathing very ragged and hard. Hermione came up to the door behind Harry. "Did you look in the lavatories?" Hermione asked, remembering in first year when she went in there when Ron was making fun of her. Ron shook his head. "No, but Lavender ran down there. She wasn't there either." Ron said frantically. Harry seemed worried where as Hermione had an idea of where she might be. _Malfoy!_ Hermione thought. Harry heard this and they both flew out the door, leaving Ron very confused.  
  
Harry and Hermione ran all the way down to the Slytherian common room and pounded on the door. Malfoy answered it and looked at them with a scowl. "What do you two want?" He asked, seeming a little more anxious than usual. Harry tried to step in but Malfoy blocked him and shut the door, stepping out into the hall. "Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked, accusingly. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, why would I know where Weasley # 6 wou..." He was cut off. "Draco?" They heard from inside the common room by a voice that sounded very mush like Ginny's'. _Pretend like you didn't hear anything_. Harry heard Hermione think.  
  
Harry had no idea what she was thinking about doing, but went along with it. "What?" Hermione asked by Draco's sudden pale face (or more so). "Uh, nothing." He tried. With Harry and Hermione seemingly clueless, Draco opened the door and walked inside. Before he could shut it Harry grabbed the door and pushed it, knocking Draco over with a 'thud'. Harry blocked Draco from getting up and Hermione ran to the couch where Ginny was waking up.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione asked slowly. Ginny suddenly sat up straight. "Where am I?" She asked frantically. "You're in the common room." Hermione said, deciding to leave out the fact it was the Slytherian common room. Ginny looked around. "This looks different." She said slowly. She suddenly went rigged and her eyes got wide. "Ginny!?" Hermione asked, a note of panic in her voice. "Oh, my God." Ginny said as she grabbed her robe and ran out of the room, shooting a dirty look at Draco. Hermione got up to run after her when Ginny calmly walked back into the room. She smiled at Hermione and spun around to face Draco. She slapped him, hard. Leaving a very visible hand print on his face. She scowled and ran back out of the room. Hermione at her heels.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Harry asked, clenching his teeth. Draco looked down, "she wasn't supposed to remember" he muttered under his breath. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?" Harry asked, yelling and throwing him up against the wall. "Nothing!" Draco said, obviously lying through his teeth. Harry punched him in the face. Draco looked at him, struggling against his firm grip, a trickle of blood running down from his nose. Harry pulled back his fist. Draco put his hand over his head. "Okay, Okay, I'll tell you." He said, defeated. "I gave her a love potion." He said softly. "What?" Harry asked, as if really saying 'why'. "I GAVE HER A LOVE POTION!" He yelled again. "I fell in love with her. I knew she wouldn't love me back, what was I supposed to do?" He asked.  
  
"You should have left her alone. She can choose for herself!" Draco smirked. "Oh, yeah, I can see how well she chooses." He said, sarcasm dripping from his lips, looking Harry up and down. Harry punched him again, harder. "If you touch her again, I'll kill you." Harry said, almost wondering if he was really kidding or not. "You don't love her, and you're right she'll never love you." Harry spat, turning around. As Harry was walking he heard Draco mutter something that sounded like 'You would know, wouldn't you, Potter?'. Harry stopped and turned his head sideways. He was about to say something and then decided against it and walked out the door, slamming it hard.  
  
Hermione finally caught up with Ginny at the common room. She had left the portrait open and Hermione walked inside. Ginny was on the couch, crying. Hermione sat down beside her. "Ginny?" Hermione asked slowly. Ginny looked up, tears streaming down her face. "What happened?" Hermione asked. "I...didn't do that...I...don't....I don't...remember..doing.......that." She said stuttering a little. Hermione looked at her worriedly. "What did he do to you?" She asked, pulling stray hairs out of her face. "I don't remember exactly, I can remember some, but I would never..." She trailed off.  
  
Hermione realized what she was talking about. "Oh, Ginny!" Hermione said softly, some pity in her voice. "Why don't you get some sleep and we can talk about this tomorrow, okay?" Ginny nodded and trudged up the stairs to her dorm. Hermione put her hands over her eyes and leaned back on the couch. Harry walked in and saw her sitting there and walked to the couch, sitting down beside her. She sat up a little straighter and leaned in close to him, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
Back at the Granger's house Mrs. Granger was yelling at Mr. Granger. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!?!? I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW! IS WILL EVEN YOUR NAME?" She yelled, tears pouring down her face. Mr. Granger walked back into the room. "I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you. I broke myself away from the wizarding world when James and Lily died." He said sadly. "What about when Hermione was told she was a witch? You couldn't tell me then?" She asked again. "I don't know." Will said truthfully.  
  
"This isn't working." Said Mrs. Granger sadly. Mr. Granger looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" He asked slowly, not really wanting an answer. "This, you and me... I think I just need some time." She said, looking at the floor. "Time? We're not going out, we're **married**!" He shouted. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Maybe we shouldn't be." She replied, looking back down at the floor. Mr. Granger looked at her, his eyes wide and angry. He turned his heel and walked out of the room.  
  
Ron trudged back to the common room, very confused about Harry and Hermiones strange behavior. He decided against better judgment that he would wait until tomorrow to find out where the hell Ginny was and what was going on with Harry and Hermione. He walked in to find Harry sitting next to Hermione on the couch. They looked very.....comfy. They didn't even seem to notice his presence. He stood there for a minute thinking to himself. _They're just sitting there, nothing weird about that, they ARE best friends, and if I was there, I'd be sitting there too. Maybe she's just tired and rested her head against him, it's absolutely nothing!_ He assured himself. All doubt was gone from his mind about a millisecond later when Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione on the lips. Ron turned his heel and slammed the common room door.  
  
Harry and Hermione jumped. They both stood up so fast you'd think the couch was on fire. _RON!_ They thought in unison as they rushed out the door.  
  
_**This was a hard chapter, that's why it took me so long, also I went on a 2 day vacation. I know this took forever and I'm sorry, but hopefully you all liked it. Sorry for any Draco-lovers out there, it was necessary, but don't worry, things will....change. Anyway, everything will be explained in time. I hope to update around midnight tonight again, maybe 1:00am. (Central) I don't know when it will actually be posted on the website, it takes a few hours I think. R&R!  
**_  
!!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! POLL ALERT !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!!   
  
**_Ron, mad or sad or happy, just taken aback?_**  
  
**_Thanks for your reviews:_**  
  
**PinkPixieDust16:** _Thanks, I hope you love this too. Sorry about the 'long' wait.  
_  
**Linzat04:** _Thanks, I hope you like this too. Thanks about my dad too. He is having a hard time staying off his feet though, lol. Anyway, please read and review again.  
_  
**Amber:** _WOW! Thanks, I know how you feel, I just never thought people would like my story this much! I hope to write some one-shots later on and there should be another chapter by tomorrow. THANKS, I do care about the readers because they are the people who are telling me how I'm doing. Lol, R&R again, thanks about my dad too.  
  
_**ElZero:**_ (rolls eyes) The slap I used, so thanks...I guess_.  
  
**Andrea**: _A writer? I don't know, maybe just in my free time, anyway, thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter too. Sorry about Draco, good things will happen later on.  
_  
**Ron**: _Yup, right on. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chappy!  
_  
**WolfKeeper989:** _Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too. Please R&R again.  
_  
**Icypeel:** _WOW! JK Rowling? WOW! What an honor! Thanks so much, I would make this a 4,000 word per chapter, but 3,000 is hard enough, so how about 3,500? Thanks for reviewing! Everything will be explained in the near future, don't worry! Thanks again!  
_  
**Shinji-Higurashi:** _Thanks, it's getting difficult to keep up with everything, but I will stay true to the summary and the story later on. Please read and review again. Thanks!  
_  
**_I hope you all like it, please review, I'll probably get the next chapter up in a day. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'll give you a cookie. XOXO_**  
  
3 Michelle 3


	18. The Sleep Ins

Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations  
**  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts wasn't the best. Will his sixth be any better? He thinks it might be, but what's going on with Hermione, and what about these confusing feelings he has? A story with angst, drama, mystery, and of course, romance.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (Although sometimes I wish I owned Harry, j/k (strike the 'sometimes'))  
  
**_Here's the eighteenth installment of Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations. I'm glad you all (well, most of you) like it. I'm really quite proud of it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Again, this chapter is going to be 3,500 words instead of 3,000. Thanks to Amber, (aka) PinkPixieDust16. I'll try to make it 4,000, but, well, that's a lot! I hope that this doesn't get too complicated. I can already tell it's going to be hard to keep up with the story line later on, but I'll try my best to tough it out for the fans.....WOW, I have fans! Cool._**  
  
3 Michelle 3  
  
Chapter Eighteen: The Sleep-Ins  
  
**_PREVIOUSLY:  
_**  
**_Ron trudged back to the common room, very confused about Harry and Hermiones strange behavior. He decided against better judgment that he would wait until tomorrow to find out where the hell Ginny was and what was going on with Harry and Hermione. He walked in to find Harry sitting next to Hermione on the couch. They looked very.....comfy. They didn't even seem to notice his presence. He stood there for a minute thinking to himself._ They're just sitting there, nothing weird about that, they ARE best friends, and if I was there, I'd be sitting there too. Maybe she's just tired and rested her head against him, it's absolutely nothing!_ He assured himself. All doubt was gone from his mind about a millisecond later when Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione on the lips. Ron turned his heel and slammed the common room door.  
  
Harry and Hermione jumped. They both stood up so fast you'd think the couch was on fire._ RON! _They thought in unison as they rushed out the door._**  
  
Harry and Hermione took off down the stairs. When the got to the landing Hermione grabbed Harry's arm to stop him from running any further. "Harry, I think we should just let him go, maybe he just needs some time to...process it." Hermione said in that all-knowing voice that Harry loved so much. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Harry said taking a sudden interest in his shoes. Hermione continued, "Also, I'm tired, and we do have classes tomorrow." Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione punched him playfully in the arm.  
  
Hermione suddenly got a serious face. "Harry?" Harry turned to her. He knew exactly what she was going to say. Before Hermione could continue Harry stopped her. "'Mione, I'm sorry about that, I just...I don't know what came over me...I'm sorry." Harry said, looking back down at his oh-so- interesting shoes. "No, Harry, it's okay...I...It just surprised me is all." She said slowly, as if trying to figure it out herself. She loved Harry, yes, and she liked the kiss, duh, but Harry was her...her...boyfriend? Hermione looked down. "Harry, I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm very tired." She said quietly as she walked back up the stairs. He watched her walk up to the portrait and utter 'phoenix'. She stepped inside and shut the portrait behind her.  
  
Harry sat down on the stairs and put his head in his hands, running his fingers through his jet black hair._ Stupid stupid stupid!_ He scolded himself as his smacked himself in the head. "Why did you kiss her?!? She still your best friend, you need to respect that." Harry said to himself, disappointed.  
  
Harry stood up and trudged back to the Head Boy/Girl room and muttered the password and walked in. Hermione was lying under her covers. She so cute when she's sleeping, actually, she's cute when she's doing anything. Harry mentally kicked himself and flopped into bed. He laid there on top of the covers until he drifted off into a comfortable sleep.  
  
Mrs. Granger leaned back onto the couch and rubbed her temples. "God, why, why does this have to happen to me?" She said to herself in an exasperated tone. She got up and walked up the spiral staircase. Mr. Granger was in the upstairs living room. She walked by, pretending not to notice him. She walked in their room and locked the door. Mr. Granger will be sleeping on the couch tonight.  
  
Ron fell asleep in the great hall that night, dreaming that scene in the common room over and over again. He shifted and yawned, but stayed asleep until later that morning.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Ron woke to a tapping feeling on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and nearly fell off the bench. There was Luna, about 12 inches from his face. Now, it wasn't that he couldn't get used to seeing her face every morning, he just wasn't...yet He thought to himself. _No! Ron, she's Loony Luna, you can't like...her._ "Good morning, Ronald." Ron yawned sleepily, "Good morning. Would you happen to know the time?" He asked casually. Luna picked up his arm. "Oh." Ron said blushing and looking down at his watch. Luna smiled._ 7:30!_ Ron thought frantically, his first class started in 30 minutes! "Thanks for waking me up!" Ron said as he ran out of the great hall and rushed for the common room.  
  
Ginny woke up and realized she had not gotten much sleep last night. She cringed as she remembered why. She had dreamed about the...events of the night before since she closed her eyes. She also realized she had only gotten three hours of sleep and she probably looked like crap and would fall asleep in her classes. She grabbed her brush and immediately dropped it, feeling a stinging sensation in her hand.  
  
_She had walked out into the hall and then walked calmly back into the Slytherian common room. She remembered smiling at Hermione before slapping Draco as hard as she could before turning her heel and walking back out the door._  
  
She grabbed her brush again, ignoring the protest from her hand and quickly brushed her hair. She grabbed her books for her first class, Potions. _Just what I want to see early in the morning on a Monday, Snape_. She shuddered and strode out the door headed for the dungeons.  
  
Draco woke up. He breathed out heavily remembering the events of the earlier morning. He hoped he did not have any classes with 'the trio' as they were now called frequently. He quickly put on his robes and gelled down his hair (I know in the third movie he doesn't, but he looked sooo much better when he did). He grabbed his book and headed down to DADA.  
  
Harry woke with a start when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. "Harry, Harry, wake up." He heard a voice say. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione still trying to wake him up. "Okay, Okay, I'm up." He said quickly. "Geez, you're jumpy." She said giggling. "Well, you have to be when you live with Uncle Vernon, unless you're Dudley, Aunt Petunia, Aunt Marge, the Masons.....or Ripper." Harry replied, naming every person he could think of that had ever visited the Dursleys that he could remember at least. Hermione giggled. Harry frowned. "Oh, I so sorry, it's just, why did you put up with it for so long? I mean, I'm sure you could be Dudleys ass."  
  
Harry had an astonished look on his face. "That's has got to be the first time I have EVER heard you swear Hermione Granger." Hermione looked offended. "I think you must be punished" he said smirking. Hermione shrieked as Harry grabbed one of his pillows and jumped out of bed. He chased her across the room and she had grabbed a pillow off her bed. She was cornered when she saw that on their desks their journals were glowing. She stopped and Harry looked where Hermione was staring. They walked over and grabbed their journals, carefully studying it before opening it.  
  
Ron rushed out of the common room, seeing Ginny rushing out in front of him. He sprinted all the way to the DADA classroom. He hoped he wasn't late. He opened the door quickly. He realized if he was here seconds later he would have been late. He quietly sat down in an empty seat in the front row.  
  
Hermione was the first to open hers and the first row on her schedule was glowing. Her eyes widened and she checked her watch. She turned to Harry who was just now opening his journal. "Harry, it's 8:15!" She said quickly as she rushed to grab her books. Harry made a mad dash for his books as well, taking his journal with him. He grabbed Hermiones as well. They dashed out the door, not saying a word as the sprinted for the DADA classroom.  
  
Harry and Hermione were not aware of their questionable appearance as they ran into the DADA doors, completely out of breath. Hermione walked up to the front of the classroom, 28 pairs of eyes on her less than tidy appearance. There were whispers of which Hermione could hear very little, but could tell that they were about her. She took a seat by Ron. She had hoped she wouldn't have to, but it turns out that there were no other seats in the whole classroom. Harry walked in after her, hearing the whispers, but all hushed when he walked through.  
  
His hair was even more wild than usual and his clothes weren't on straight and were very wrinkled. His glasses were a little bent and he looked extremely tired. Harry could hear Draco snickering, almost sensing that he was talking about them. How could they think that he would take advantage of Hermione like that? He would never! Not that Hermione would let him. He mentally kicked himself as he sat down beside Hermione, wishing that Ron wasn't in their first class.  
  
Professor Lupin was trying to get the class to settle down for the next 5 minutes, but was failing miserably. "WOULD YOU ALL JUST PIPE DOWN!" He said rather loudly. The whole class looked as if he was about to explode. They hadn't expected this from Lupin. Lupin smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back. He got a stern look on his face. "May I ask why the two of you were late?" He asked. "Slept in." Said Harry and Hermione in unison. They looked down at their books and blushed. Lupin couldn't possibly think that Harry...or Hermione for that matter, would do such a thing. Lupin just frowned. "May I see you after class, Harry?" He said, as if very disappointed.  
  
Harry couldn't remember Lupin ever being this angry with him. The only time he could remember him ever even being disappointed in him was in third year when he didn't turn in the Marauder's Map. The class went by rather quickly, considering Malfoy's constant snickers that Lupin had ignored, and Ron's penetrating glares every few minutes. Hermione had given him a sympathetic look and then turned her attention to Lupin, not wanting to get yelled at again. After all, she WAS a teacher's pet and was not accustomed to being yelled at by teachers.  
  
After class Harry sheepishly walked to the front of the classroom while Hermione looked at him again as if to say 'sorry'. And walked out of the classroom, Ron at her heels. Harry got to Lupin's desk and waited for a punishment to be made. However, when everyone had left the classroom but Malfoy, who had wanted to stay to see Harry being punished, Lupin told him he'd better get to his next class. "Sit down, Harry." Lupin said, his voice a lot kinder than it had been when he had yelled at him in the beginning of class.  
  
Harry sat down, looking at the floor. "Harry, you aren't in trouble." He said, as if it was very obvious. Harry looked up at him very confused. "But, I was fifteen minutes late." Harry said, not really getting the hint. "Oh, no Harry, I'm just so glad to see you, I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you since...Well, you know." He said sadly. Harry sighed. "It's getting easier and easier to talk about it. He's in a better place now. He's with my dad." Harry said sadly, but not without keeping a smile. Lupin took the hint.  
  
Harry didn't really want to bring that whole subject up again. He smirked. "What are you smirking at." Harry asked, furrowing his brow. Lupin smiled. "So, why were you late...really?" He asked, quirking his brow. Harry's mouth dropped open. "_Professor_!" He said in an almost disappointed tone. Lupin smiled. "So, what IS going on between you and Hermione?" He asked casually. "Well..." Harry said wondering how to word it, "We are...we're...Hermione and I...we're soul..." He trailed off, realizing how stupid he must sound." Lupin looked at him knowingly. "Soulmates?" He asked, like it was an everyday kind of thing. "Well, yeah, but, wait, how did you..." Lupin cut him off. "Harry, your mother and father were soulmates." Lupin explained.  
  
Hermione walked out of the classroom. Ron grabbed her shoulder. Hermione turned around, half expecting it to be Harry. She frowned, realizing it was Ron. She did not want to do this right now. "Ron..." Ron cut her off. "Hermione, why couldn't you and Harry tell...me?" He asked sheepishly. "Ron, it's not that we couldn't, per say. It's just we didn't know how you'd react." She looked down. "Well, I wouldn't have been angry." He said, his temper rising. Hermione gave him a pointed look. Ron looked down. "Hermione, I'm not really angry about...that...maybe a little taken aback, but not angry. I'm only angry at the fact you and Harry didn't think I could handle it."  
  
Hermione looked at him. "Ron, it's not like it wasn't expected...we're...well, you know." She said, blushing. Ron grinned. "Well, yeah, but walking in on your two best friends and finding them snogging each other to death is a little...shocking." He said smirking. "I think you're exaggerating, Ron." She said, blushing again. "Well, maybe a little, but still." Ron smirked. "Well, I better get to my next class." Hermione said quickly. "Hermione, we're going to the same place." Ron said, laughing. Hermione walked around the corner quickly. Ron followed and they got there just in time.  
  
Hermoine groaned as she realized she was once again signed up for Divination. Why couldn't Harry just quit? She walked into class and took a seat opposite of Lavender. Mostly because she did not want to hear Ron make sarcastic comments about Harry and herself. She quickly regretted sitting across from Lavender when she leaned over and whispered to Hermione. "Hey, we all want to, since Cho is a bitch and won't talk to us, is Harry a good kisser?"  
  
Lavender said, as if was a very common thing to ask someone. Hermoines eyes widened. How do things travel around so quickly around here? She asked herself. "I really think that is none of your business." Hermione replied flatly. Lavender was taken aback, but quickly jumped right back in. "Please, I bet Parvati 5 galleons you'd say he was." Hermiones eyes widened again. "That much?!?" She asked, disbelieving. "Yeah. Now spill." She said again. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of coarse he is." Hermione said grinning ear to ear.  
  
Lavender turned around and whispered to Parvati. Parvati said what sounded like very much like a swear word even Hermione would not repeat. Parvati passed 5 galleons to Lavender and Lavender put it into her robes, smiling evilly. Hermione was busy watching them when Professor Trelawney walked over to them. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked slowly. "Oh, no, nothing." Hermione said in an overly sweet voice. "Oh, you're back, are you?" Trelawney asked acidly.  
  
Trelawney suddenly went rigged. "THIS NIGHT HE WILL COME...HE WHO WAS DESTROYED AT THE HANDS OF THE DARK LORD'S SERVANTS THE NIGHT OF THE PROFECY'S END.HE WILL RETURN, BUT NO WITHOUT REASON. INNOCENCE WILL BE PROVEN AND HE SHALL PREVAIL...BUT AT A COST. Trelawney spoke this in a voice that sounded very unlike her own, the voice was sort of echoed and sounded like a bunch of voices combined. The whole class looked scared half to death. Neville looked as if he was about to faint and Hermione's mouth was hanging open, she knew exactly what Trelawney was talking about. Trelawney came out of her trance and was hacking and rubbing her throat as if she had a hairball.  
  
Harry looked at Lupin again. "I grew up with them when it happened." He said. "Oh." Was all Harry had to say. "Harry, what's wrong." Lupin asked in a concerned tone. "Well, I...I think that I'm...Well, it's rather quite personal." He said, giving up the struggle to word it. Lupin frowned. "Well, that's okay." He said looking down. "It's not...you. It's just I haven't really admitted to myself yet." Harry said quietly. "Harry, you can tell me, I swear, I won't tell a soul." Lupin smiled. Harry looked at him. "I think that I could...well, I could possibly be...I may be...I think I'm falling in love with Hermione." Harry said quickly.  
  
Ginny walked out of Care of Magical Creatures and towards the common room, this was her free hour. She rounded the corner and spotted Draco, who was trying to keep his face hidden from the rest of the world. Apparently, the hand mark hadn't gone anywhere. Ginny smiled to herself. She walked by and felt a twinge. Almost as if Draco was calling her. She tried to control her body but it turned around and headed straight back for Draco. She couldn't seem to control herself. She walked up to him and kissed him full on the lips. Draco just stood there a stupid grin on his face, and Ginny walking away, blushing to herself.  
  
Ron saw Luna on the other side of the classroom. This was the only class he had with her. She smiled at him and Ron smiled back. He watched her write occasional notes and every once in a while she'd steal a glance at him. Ron slouched back in his chair and sighed audibly enough that Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. Ron let out a small 'ow' and tore his gaze away from Luna.  
  
Harry looked down at the floor. Lupin just laughed. Harry looked back up at him. If looks could kill...well, let's just say they'd be searching for a new DADA teacher...again. "What's so funny?" Harry asked between clenched teeth. "Oh, it's just, well, of coarse you are." Lupin said still laughing. "And why, might you say, is that?" Harry asked, still quite angry at Professor Lupin for laughing at him.  
  
"Well, you are soulmates, you're destined to fall in love." Lupin said simply. Harry furrowed his brow. "So, she's falling in love with me?" Harry asked, a glint of hope in his emerald eyes. "How wouldn't she be?" Lupin asked smiling down at Harry as though he were his own son.  
  
Hermione rushed out of the classroom, leaving a clueless Ron behind. She ran down the corridors and straight to the DADA classroom. Hoping to God he was still there. She burst in the door. "HARRY!" She yelled. "Professor." Hermione leaned down, putting her hands on her knees. "Hermione, what is it, Harry asked worriedly. "It's Sirius, he's coming back!" Hermione said frantically.  
  
**_Hey, I got to 4,000! YEA! (dances around the room). Anyway, I hope you liked it. I know it was a day late, but I had a sort of writers block. Anyway, I hope you like and please review. They make my days good. And hey, if they are flattering enough, I just might make it 4,500 words per chapter, we'll see. Please review. Thanks.  
_**  
!!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! POLL ALERT !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!!

_**FAKE VISION, TRUE VISION. WHAT SHOULD THE 'AT A COST' THING BE? I have a few ideas, but it's always good to know what the readers want. Please review!  
**_  
**_Thanks for your reviews:_**  
  
**PinkPixieDust16:** Thanks, lol. Thanks, I think I update pretty fast, considering I've waited over two months for some people to update their stories. Draco is an ass, well, yes, but that will change later on...a little. (wink wink).  
  
**Linzay04:** Yeah, I agree. Thanks for your constant reviews! Thanks, the vacation was much needed. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one too. I'm trying to tie up some of the loose ends. Not so I can finish this, but so I can get into the rest of the story, I don't want to have too many things going at once.  
  
**FireWings1**: Thanks, I'm just as excited as you, I don't have this whole story planned out yet, but I'm working on it. There will be a lot of chapters. I don't know exactly, but this is probably the only novel I'll be working on for a while. I'll probably write some ficlets and one-shots, but they should be good. Watch out for those. Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy.  
  
**Jess:** Thanks, I think that Harry and Hermione have the best potential to be a real couple in the books. Ron...well, he's not really...well, Hermione and him fight too much and Harry is hott! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, review again.  
  
**Andrea:** Thanks, and yes, Draco can be a prick... a lot. He's an ass, anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I'm trying to tie up some of the loose ends so I can get into the other aspects I have planned for this particular story.  
  
**Ron:** Ron does have a girlfriend...Luna. Well, I haven't officially said Luna is his girlfriend...but..well, you know. There will be more about them later on. Thanks for reviewing. I hope that this wasn't too long a wait...(if it was, you aren't a very patient person...a person can only type for so long, and I was on vacation last time.) It was only a day. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
**Gemstar2:** Thanks, lol. Draco seems to be the target in most of these reviews, Draco's silly, Draco's a prick, Draco's an ass. It's all very, trio like. Anyway, thanks for your review!  
  
**Icypeel:** The update was not that long! It was less than a week, apparently you don't read very many stories on fanfiction.net...which is quite flattering, but besides the point. Why don't you write 4,000 word chapters a day, then tell me to update faster. Sheesh. Thanks for your review, I guess.  
  
**Shinji-Higurashi:** Thanks, I'm trying to tie up all the loose ends at this point so I can get on with the story. The plot will be better in later chapters, so hang in there please, don't give up on me.  
  
**AthenaKitty:** Thanks, that will all be answered in time, don't worry about it. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this next chapter. I'm tying up all the loose ends so I can get into the rest of the story, so hang in there and thanks.  
  
**_I hope you all like it, please review, I'll probably get the next chapter up in a day. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'll give you a cookie. XOXO  
_**  
3 Michelle 3 


	19. The Cost

Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations**  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts wasn't the best. Will his sixth be any better? He thinks it might be, but what's going on with Hermione, and what about these confusing feelings he has? A story with angst, drama, mystery, and of course, romance.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (Although sometimes I wish I owned Harry, j/k (strike the 'sometimes'))  
  
Here's the nineteenth installment of Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations. I'm glad you all (well, most of you) like it. I'm really quite proud of it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Again, this chapter is going to be 4,000 words instead of 3,000. Thanks to Amber, (aka) PinkPixieDust16. I can already tell it's going to be hard to keep up with the story line later on, but I'll try my best to tough it out for the fans.....WOW, I have fans! Cool.  
  
3 Michelle 3  
  
Chapter Nineteen: The Cost  
  
**_PREVIOUSLY:  
_**  
**_ Hermione rushed out of the classroom, leaving a clueless Ron behind. She ran down the corridors and straight to the DADA classroom. Hoping to God he was still there. She burst in the door. "HARRY!" She yelled. "Professor." Hermione leaned down, putting her hands on her knees. "Hermione, what is it, Harry asked worriedly. "It's Sirius, he's coming back!" Hermione said frantically._**  
  
Harry turned so quickly in his chair, even he was afraid he might fall off. He stood up. "What was that?" He asked slowly. Hermione took her hands off of her knees. "Harry, it's Sirius, he's coming back." She said, still trying to catch her breath. Harry looked at her as though she had just sprouted another head. He looked at her questioningly. Harry heard Lupin stand up. "Miss Granger, what is this about?" He asked, clearly not believing that a fellow Marauder was coming back, since he was the only one left, in his mind anyway.  
  
"Professor, Trelawney had a vision that he was coming back tonight." She said, walking a little closer to them. Harry breathed out and his face was red. "Hermione, don't do that, you know that she's a complete fraud." Harry said, very disappointed. Lupin nodded in silent agreement. "No, Harry, Professor, it was a real vision, I'm sure of it. She didn't even have any idea as to what she had said after she'd said it." She said, trying to get them to believe her.  
  
Harry stood there, contemplating what he had just heard. No, he wouldn't let himself believe it, all it could lead to was disappointment. Lupin walked over to Hermione, "Are you positively sure?" He asked her, looking her in the eye. She nodded. He started laughing and he looked happier than he had in a long while. Harry smiled, but suddenly the smile disappeared from his face as if he just heard his dog died. (A/N, get it? Sorry, just felt like it, anyway, onward).  
  
Hermione was looking at them with a worried expression on her face. "What is it?" Harry asked, moving a bit closer to her. "Well, Trelawney also said it would be at a price..." She looked down at the floor. "Well, what is it?" Lupin asked expectantly. "Well, I don't know, but it's making me worry. I just wish I knew what the price was." She said quietly. Harry frowned. "Maybe we should go see Dumbledore." Harry suggested. Hermione nodded and waved a silent good-bye to Lupin who smiled and waved to the both of them as they walked out of the room.  
  
They walked silently to Dumbledores' office until Harry spoke before they rounded the last corner. "Hermione, did she happen to say when?" Harry asked slowly. Hermione looked up at him. "Tonight." She said softly, rounding the last corner. Before they reached the door Harry stopped. Hermione stopped a couple of feet ahead of him. She looked at him expectantly. "Hermione, it's going to be okay, nothing's going to happen, well, maybe something, but I promise I won't let anything hurt you." Harry said, flashing her a heart-melting smile and a reassuring look. Hermione smiled, but still had glossy eyes, tears, threatening to spill over.  
  
They both walked the last ten feet to the door and stopped. _Bloody Hell!_ Harry thought, annoyed. Hermione shot him a glace at the Ron trademark saying. Harry turned around quickly when he heard someone speak. "Giving up so quickly, are we?" Dumbledore asked smiling. "Professor Dumbledore, sir, we need to talk to you." Harry said in an urgent voice. Dumbledore smiled and led them back to the 'door'. "Flying Whizbees." He said, a sort of smirk on his face. Harry and Hermione looked up at him in utter shock. "Have you been to Fred and George's shop?" Hermione asked, trying to contain her giggles. Albus only winked as they stepped onto the stone stairs leading up to his office.  
  
Harry and Hermione followed Dumbledore into his office and sat down in front of his desk. As Dumbledore sat down he nodded at Harry as if to say 'proceed'. Harry opened his mouth, then closed it. "Sir, I think Hermione could tell you this a bit better, she was there." Harry said, once again, flashing a smile to her. She smiled back and looked up at Dumbledore, who was watching this exchange quite amusedly. She blushed, as did Harry, but proceeded. "Miss Granger." Dumbledore said as a way to tell her to begin. "Well, professor, sir," She began, "I was in Divination when Professor Twelawney had a vision..." She trailed off, not knowing exactly how to word it. Dumbledore looked at her intently, eyes knowing already what she was talking about. _Does he ever NOT know something?_ Harry thought exasperatedly.  
  
Hermione tried to start again, but Albus stopped her mid word. "Miss Granger, I am already aware of the events of the Divination class this morning." Dumbledore said slowly and calmly. Harry and Hermione exchanged a confused look. Dumbledore, watching this, just smiled. "I am well aware of the meaning of it and wish that you do not look into, as I am sure I need to find out a couple more things about it. In our meeting this afternoon we will finish this conversation and also talk about your particular...condition." He said, slowly and calmly as before. "Thank you, sir." Hermione said politely as Harry waved and walked to the stone stairs.  
  
Harry and Hermione got to the bottom stair before realizing Ron was waiting for them. They looked at him suspiciously before walking up to him. "Ron?" Hermione asked slowly, more asking what he wanted than anything. Ron jumped at the sound. "Oh, sorry, I was just..." He stopped. "Um, yeah, I was just wondering what was going on, you weren't in Potions, although, I don't blame you... Snape was unusually nasty today..." Ron said, looking up at them. Harry just smiled at this, at least something was normal. Hermione was still not in the best of moods. "Well, we were just talking to Dumbledore, you know..." Harry trailed off. "Oh, yeah..." Ron said looking down. He just turned and walked off, leaving Harry and Hermione behind.  
  
"Harry, why didn't we say anything about this to him?" Hermione asked herself more than actually asking Harry. Harry shrugged. They let it go as they walked down hall, wishing they'd missed both Potions today, because it was double potions. They were walking in am awkward silence when Harry noticed Hermiones' hand. He thought it was the weirdest thing, until he heard a voice in the back of his head. _'Take it, just take it, where's that Gryffindor sprit? You know you want to.'._ Harry stole a quick glace at Hermione, hoping to God that she didn't hear that voice in his head too. She didn't seem to notice anything.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione grabbed his hand, smiling to herself. That sigh Harry was going for caught in his throat and suddenly his throat was very dry and he was very aware of the fact that his hand was probably very sweaty. Harry wasn't any more relaxed now that he felt Hermiones' hand wrapping its way around his own. Harry wasn't exactly relieved when they got to the potions, mostly because it **was** potions. Hermiones' hand slipped out of his as she grabbed the handle of the double door.  
  
The walked into the class, side by side, causing some snickers amongst the whispers. "20 points from Gryffindor." Harry and Hermione opened their mouths to explain. "each." Snape hissed at them. "Professor Snape, sir, we were with Dumbledore discussing..." Hermione hesitated. "things." She finished, looking down. Snape gave her a dirty look. "Until I get that confirmed, 40 points from Gryffindor." Harry groaned and took a seat next to Ron, ,who was unusually preoccupied. Hermione sat down beside him as they took out their textbooks.  
  
Hermione also pulled out some parchment and starting taking notes. Harry however followed Ron's stare and found himself looking at Luna. Harry rolled his eyes at this and was about to say something to Ron about it when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He realized that Hermione had elbowed him. _You should be taking notes, don't think that just because...well, you're not copying mine_. She finished stubbornly. Harry smirked and took out his parchment and a quill.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. The rest of the potions class went rather smoothly, for a potions class anyway. Neville was getting better and only blew his cauldron once in class this year. Well, except Ron, who got detention for having his attention...elsewhere, when Snape was giving a particularly dull lecture, even Hermione looked like she was forcing herself to pay attention. Which was odd, to her standards anyway.  
  
Ron really hadn't processed that Harry and Hermione were together, in his mind it was an...accident, yes, an accident that wouldn't accidentally happen again. He shrugged it off, not really contemplating anything. His gaze was drawn again to Luna Lovegood. He caught her eye and blushed. She smiled at him and they both looked down. Ah, young love. Thank God that Malfoy wasn't in this class to ruin everything.  
  
_Harry I think Ron just isn't getting it, I think we need to talk to him_. Hermione thought, trying to talk to Harry during class without getting caught, this was a major plus. Harry looked at her, she was still pretending to take notes. _Oh. Do we have to?_ Harry asked her in a playful tone. Hermione giggled at this. "Is there something funny, Miss Granger?" Snape asked her severally. "No, sir, not at all." Hermione said, obviously trying to contain giggles.  
  
_ Not little miss perfect are you?_ Harry asked, smirking down at his 'notes', which seemed to have be replaced by little hearts and the initials H.G. oh and a few Mrs. Hermione Potters'. Hermione smiled. That's what you think... She trailed off. Harry on the other hand was blushing furiously and crumpling up his 'notes' and stuffing them in his pockets. _She is perfect, you know_. A voice in Harrys' head said as Harry mentally kicked himself. Hermione began writing quickly and was listening intently to Snape. Harry was embarrassed, but none the less amused.  
  
Potions went on like this until they were dismissed. Harry and Hermione headed off to lunch. "Harry, I'll be right back, I have something I need to get, I'll meet you outside, and we can eat lunch out there, okay?" Hermione asked, giving Harry a reassuring smile. Harry grabbed his lunch and then grabbed hers and headed outside to the courtyard.  
  
He set hers down beside him and placed a shield charm on it to keep out the bugs. He started eating his own but realized that his stomach just wasn't cooperating with him. He thought he had what some people might call butterflies and he felt like he was going to be sick, but not in a bad way, well. It was like what Ron said in third year. 'You're gonna suffer...but you're gonna be...happy about it.' Harry laughed, remembering that day.  
  
Harry saw Hermione making her way out to the courtyard. She stopped, but immediately spotted him. She walked over to him, smiling broadly. "Harry, you didn't have to get me anything." She said, still smiling. "Oh, yeah, what did you get?" Harry asked, picking at his own food. "Oh yeah, here, this is for you." She set it down and muttered a spell Harry couldn't quite hear. The gift grew to about 15 times its original size. Harry beamed. "Oh, Hermione, you didn't have to get me anything, the watch was more than enough." He said. "Harry, just open it, before I do it for you." Harry grabbed the present and ripped off the paper.  
  
He was left with a white box about the size of 6 shoeboxes. He lifted the lid and looked down. He smiled up at her. "'Mione, this is great, I've always wanted one of these, well, a working one. The one I had before I got for Christmas, but it was a present Dudley got and he didn't understand it. Well, that and he sat on it because Petunia wouldn't give him any more eggnog." Harry laughed and Hermione joined in. "Thank you." Harry said beaming. "Oh." Hermione said, her eyes wide and her eyebrows rose. She pulled out a small white rectangle and performed the same spell on it as she did the other gift. Harry looked at the white book she now held in her hands. She handed it to him.

"Well, I thought you might need it." She said, still happy that she made Harry happy, how weird. Harry read the title. Part One: The Basics of Guitar. Part Two: Intermediate Rhythms and Beats. "Thank you so much, 'Mione, you didn't have to." Harry said. "Oh, I wanted to, and your welcome, it was no problem." Hermione said. Harry and Hermione finished their lunch, chatting away like old times. Harry, though, thanked Hermione about a hundred more times before Hermione threatened to use a silencing charm on him.  
  
Harry looked at his watch and realized that they better hurry if they wanted to make it to their meeting with Dumbledore. They ran all the way to his office and Hermione muttered 'Flying Whizbees'. They ran up the stairs. Harry was glad that Hermione had paid attention in charms last year because he had no clue how to perform a shrinking spell, and they hadn't had time to run all the way up to the common room.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when Harry and Hermione walked in, catching their breath. "Sit down, there are some things we need to discuss about the vision that had not been brought to my attention at that time. As you may know, there is always a cost when someone comes back to Earth from the dead." Dumbledore started. The twinkle had left his eye and he sad a slight frown on his face. "The cost is always something dear and the vision can be prevented if you do not wish to lose this particular thing." He looked at them. "What is it, sir?" Hermione asked slowly, not quite sure if she wanted an answer or not.  
  
**_CLIFFHANGER, sorry. The next chapter will be a big one and I'm sorry about the wait for this one, the next chapter should be up by Friday so, yay. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, there wasn't any D/G or Mr. and Mrs. Granger, but that will come in a later chapter. Enjoy, and please tell me if you do. Thanks. 3  
_**  
!!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! POLL ALERT !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!!   
_Well, this isn't exactly a poll, but it's awesome, JKR officially announced the new title for book six. Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince! (The half Blood Prince is neither Harry nor Voldemort, by the way, her words not mine.)  
_  
Thanks for your reviews:  
  
**PinkPixieDust16:** _Yeah, I thought so. Yeah, that's what I had planned. Hopefully everyone likes it. Anyway, Thanks, sorry these are taking a bit longer to post, I'm having a sort of writers block, before I'd just get on a roll, I'm waiting for another of those to come. I can't wait to find out what happens next either, lol.  
_  
**Linzay04:** _Yeah, it was pretty hard to get to 4,000 words, I'll try again, but I don't want it to be crappy at the end because I was just trying to make it longer. It will be more than 3,000, but 4,000 is a maybe. A favorite? Thanks! I'm just trying to keep up with all of it. It's getting tough_.  
  
**Geena-Waters (16):** I_ know how you feel about the great feeling of reviews! Aren't they grand? Second and third chapters are hard, so hang in there. Sorry I wasn't much help with the Fred and George thing. Sorry, anyway, thanks. R&R again.  
  
_**Jess:** _Yeah, that was my plan whether or not people voted yes for it. Lol, thanks for your review.  
_  
**Andrea:** _Two for one? I don't think so, maybe, but probably no. Sorry. Thanks for your review. I hope you like this next chapter!  
_  
**Nightstone131302:** _Thanks, sorry the updates are taking longer, I'm very stressed at the present time about some stuff. I'm trying to get into the every other day schedule soon though. Again, thanks.  
  
_**Geena-Waters (17):**_ Yeah, Poor Mrs. G, but it was necessary, I wanted Harry to have to deal with a crying Hermione, and well, comfort her about...it. Soft side? Maybe a weak side. The love potion was a shock, even to me, but I like how it turned out_.  
  
**Geena-Waters (18):** _Yeah, the visions being a lot alike was what I was aiming for. Lupin, hmmm, maybe... Thanks, hope you like this too. Remember, If everyone tells me they didn't especially like a chapter, and I don't get ANY flames, then I'll rewrite it, hopefully I won't have to, but it's all about the readers.  
_  
**Shinji-Higurashi:** _Yeah, he is. Thanks for the review, but sorry the updates are taking longer, I hope to get back into every other day soon. Thanks for putting up with me. I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
_**AthenaKitty:** _All will be answered in the next couple of chapters. Here's a hint, Draco's in trouble...(says in the sing-song tone kids on the playground use when someone gets in trouble). Anyway, thanks for your review.  
  
_**Ron:** _Thanks, that's okay, I need to come up with my own anyway, I hope you like this chapter, personally I don't really like how it turned out, but oh well. Thanks, review again! 3  
  
_**Twinkle25:**_ Thanks! I'm always happy when I get new readers! I really hope you like this chapter. And yes, they can be cinnamon, ( ). Lol, anyway, I hope you like this chapter as well.  
_  
I hope you all like it, please review, I'll probably get the next chapter up in a day. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'll give you a cookie. XOXO  
  
3 Michelle 3


	20. The Humanity

Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations**  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts wasn't the best. Will his sixth be any better? He thinks it might be, but what's going on with Hermione, and what about these confusing feelings he has? A story with angst, drama, mystery, and of course, romance.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (Although sometimes I wish I owned Harry, j/k (strike the 'sometimes'))  
  
Here's the twentieth chapter of Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations.  
3 Michelle 3  
  
Chapter Twenty: The Humanity!  
  
**_PREVIOUSLY:  
_**  
**_ Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when Harry and Hermione walked in, catching their breath. "Sit down, there are some things we need to discuss about the vision that had not been brought to my attention at that time. As you may know, there is always a cost when someone comes back to Earth from the dead." Dumbledore started. The twinkle had left his eye and he sad a slight frown on his face. "The cost is always something dear and the vision can be prevented if you do not wish to lose this particular thing." He looked at them. "What is it, sir?" Hermione asked slowly, not quite sure if she wanted an answer or not  
_**  
Mr. Granger had gone out for a drink. He was pretty drunk when he stepped into his SUV to drive home. Mrs. Granger was on her way to the Divorce office, very angry at Mr. Grangers lack of telling her important things, my god, they've been married for seventeen years! She breathed out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding when she pulled up to the divorce office. She heard a familiar ring and dug through her purse until she found her cell phone. She answered slowly, putting it up to her ear. "Hello?" She asked timidly. "Ma'am, I have some bad news."  
  
Ginny was glad this was her free period and made her way back to the common room. She wound her way through the crowds of people heading in all different directions. She breathed a sigh of relief when she made it to the portrait. No one was there and she muttered the password which happened to be sniverous. She was about to walk in when she felt someone grab her shoulder, she drew her wand and turned around quickly. No one.  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes and looked around carefully. She vaguely remembered Ron and Harry talking about an invisibility cloak and whispered, "Ron? Harry?" She listened carefully, nothing. She shrugged and climbed through the portrait hole. She felt the hand on her shoulder again, but this time she was ready. She whipped around, grabbing the intruders arm. She felt fabric and gave it a rather hard tug. Revealing a certain gray- eyed boy.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and started pacing the room. Hermione got up slowly and turned around to face him. "What is it?" She asked again. "Miss Granger, I would like to tell you that it would not have an effect on you, but I'd rather not lie, I will say, however that I don't want you to go and change anything, for it needs to happen. I know that you are an ambitious girl and will not just let this happen, that is why I've decided to not tell you." He said, his voice shaking a little. Hermione looked at the floor slowly, a frown appearing on her face.  
  
Harry wanted nothing more than to make her feel better, it was an odd feeling. He stood up and put his arm around her. "'Mione, it'll be okay, I promise, whatever happens, we'll get through it, okay?" She nodded and buried her face in his chest. Harrys eyes got wide, but then relaxed and patted her on the back. 'It's okay, everything will be okay'. He said in a reassuring voice. Hermiones muffled sobs were evident as Harry felt her tears seeping through his shirt.  
  
Dumbledore watched them a smile on his face and with a flick of his wand he was gone. Hermione slowly looked up at Harry, tears still in her eyes. "Thanks for letting me cry all over you." She said, a smile coming and going in the blink of an eye. "Oh, no, Hermione, just feel better, don't worry, you'll be fine." She looked up at him again. "What about you?" She asked, her voice trembling. "Oh, me? I'll be fine, don't worry." He said putting his arm around her neck and guiding her out of Dumbledores office and down the stone stairs to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Mrs. Granger was sitting there as still as a statue as the person on the other line explained how her husband had been in a very bad car accident. Tears were flowing down her face as she realized that she was about to divorce the man she loved. He told her that Mr. Granger had been drinking and was driving on the wrong side of the road when the oncoming semi hit him. He told her they were taking him to the St. John's hospital in London and was still explaining everything when she hung up and sped out of the parking lot and headed for London.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked. Draco mumbled something and waved his wand at her. She stood there utterly speechless as a pink and red light came out of her and vanished. She was about to say something as she looked up, but saw the platinum blonde rounded the corner and took off down the stairs. She stepped into the common room, feeling very empty inside and also very tired. She laid down on the couch and fell asleep, dreaming of a certain gray-eyed boy.  
  
Harry and Hermione rounded the last corner and walked up the stairs the lead to the Gryffindore common room, Harrys arm still slung across Hermiones shoulders. They made there was up to the portrait and Harry muttered 'Snivelous'. Hermione giggled. Harry's idea for this password seemed a little less funny at first, until he explained the whole thing. Every time she heard it now she giggled. Harry had a way of making her feel all better. She smiled as they stepped inside the common room.  
  
Hermiones eyes were immediately drawn to the sleeping form on the couch. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light as she realized that it was Ginny. Hermione started to walk over to her as Harry followed. She turned to face him and put one finger up, indicating she'd be back in a minute. He frowned at her his emerald eyes losing a little of their sparkle. She looked up at him, which she had to because he'd obviously had a growth spurt over the summer and was now about 5 inches taller than her. She mouthed 'sorry' and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He smiled and backed up. He turned around and leaned his back against the wall. Watching her walk across the room he slid down the wall.  
  
Ron had gone down to the great hall and his eyes had immediately scammed Luna. He had been thinking about here more and more and decided to ask her to the next Hogsmead trip. He sucked in a big breath and made his was down to the Ravenclaw table. Luna was sitting on the far side, reading an upside down issue of The Quibbler. Ron wiped his now extremely sweaty hands on his robes. He made his way to her. "Ahem..." He cleared his throat.  
  
Luna turned in her seat a huge smile on her face. "Hi, Luna.." Ron said, trying to smile, but failing miserably because he was very nervous. "Hello." She said brightly. "WillyougotoHogsmeadwithme?" He asked in one breath. Luna looked up at him a smile on her face, but with a hint of amusement in her eyes. "Of course, Ronald." She said. Ron let out an evident sigh of relief, causing a few Ravenclaws to snicker.  
  
Hermione walked over to Ginny gingerly, so not to wake her. She got over to her and she heard Ginny mutter something in her sleep. She got closer and Ginny muttered it again, this time it was evident what she had said. 'Draco..' She muttered again. Hermione found this disturbing and shook her shoulder. "Ginny? Ginny, wake up." She said, half annoyed and half worried. Ginny woke up with a start and sat up quickly, bumping heads with Hermione who then grabbed her forehead in and sank to the ground. Harry stood up quickly. And was about to run over there when Hermione stood up, teetering a little, but catching her balance. Ginny was laying down hand to her forehead when they both started giggling.  
  
He watched them, well, mostly Hermione, talk for about ten minutes when Ginny stood up quickly and ran out of the common room, right past Harry and out the door. Hermione sat there watching with a smile fixed onto her face. She stood up and walked silently to Harry giving him another kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" He asked, smiling broadly. Hermione hadn't really heard this but was staring at the door. "Draco." She said, stifling a giggle. Harry frowned. "That's not exactly what I wanted to hear." He said, jealousy rising.  
  
Hermione laughed. "What!?!?" Harry asked, getting angrier by the second. She looked up at him and started laughing even harder. Harry pulled out his wand causing Hermione to stop giggling immediately. She stood up because she had sank to her knees in the process of all this laughter. "Oh, you, you're jealous." Harry felt his cheeks burn. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said stubbornly, crossing his arms. Hermione giggled. "I'm sorry, it's just Ginny's realized something about Draco." She said smiling. "What, that he's a git?" He asked very seriously.  
  
"No, that she's in love with him." Harry showed no emotion except shaking his head. "He put a love spell on her, he's in love with her, or at least he says he is." Harry said. "No, well, yes, he did, but he took it off of her before she fell asleep." Hermione explained. Harry sighed. He honestly just wanted Ginny away from that...that...ferret, whether or not they loved each other.  
  
**_Sorry this chapter was only 3,000 words, but I'm going to leave pretty soon and I wanted to post it. The title 'The Humanity' came to me thinking about all the emotion in this chapter. 'Oh! The Humanity Of It All' was the phrase it was stolen from. So I hope you like this chapter and I promise on Monday there will be a 5,000 word chapter to make up for it. The chapter will be the big one you've all been waiting for. So thanks for reading!  
_**  
!!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! POLL ALERT !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!!

NONE  
  
Thanks for your reviews:  
  
**PinkPixieDust16**_: Lol, thanks! Well, you'll know by the time you read this chapter. So, I'll just let you read. It took me while to come up with a good cost. So I hope you like. Again, thanks, 3.  
  
_**Linzay04:**_ Thanks, I might take you up on that offer. And, yes, it's difficult, but you get so much satisfaction when people read your story and actually like it. Thanks again, 3.  
  
_**aNGELOFfIRE:**_ Lol, thanks. I'm trying really hard to update faster, but I was really busy the last couple pf weeks, hopefully this week I'll be able to update around 5-7 times! Yay! Thanks again. 3  
  
_**Jess:**_ Well, I didn't really understand that. Oh, my god, I know, I can't believe how much better I've gotten. I'm not offended at all. The fact that you said it got better and better every chapter tells me I've grown as a writer, and I love it. (The song on the playground is 'nana boo boo, you can't catch me'. I just meant it in a taunting voice before), lol. R&R again ,thanks 3  
  
_**Andrea:**_ Lol, thanks, btw, I LOVE your owl! I hope you like this chapter! 3  
  
_**Spacko:** _Yes, I realized my stupid mistake for all of chapter three, but I don't think I'm going to rewrite it until I'm finished with the whole story, which might be awhile. I'm thinking 40-50 chapters, more or less. Probably more though. I'm going to have a tough time just finishing it. Maybe I'll write a sequel later on. I was told the chapters got better and better, so the next chapters should be great, hopefully. Thanks, 3  
  
_**Luvguurl:**_ Past tense? It's supposed to be in the present time, although the third chapter was majorly screwed up. But, I hope you go on from there, lol. Thanks, 3  
  
_**Lily-Potter88:** _Oh, thanks, and yes, I will. This story will probably end up 40-50 chapters. I hope you stick with me! Again, thanks, 3  
  
_**Shinji-Higurashi**_: Thanks, I'm so glad people even like my story. I think from the first chapter I've really grown as a writer because the first, second, and third chapters SUCKED! I reread them and realized, wow! That was ME? I'm surprised people even read on from there, lol. Thanks! 3  
  
_**DramaGirl:**_ Lol, thanks, the cliffies will keep on a coming. Sorry, but they give me more time to come up with something good. Thanks again, 3  
  
_**Ron: Thanks!**_ I'm trying to update faster, I will next week though! 3  
  
_**Fire Wings1**_: Maybe I will. winks. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks, 3  
_  
I hope you all like it, please review, I'll probably get the next chapter up in a day. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'll give you a cookie. XOXO  
  
3 Michelle 3


	21. The Portal

Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations  
**  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts wasn't the best. Will his sixth be any better? He thinks it might be, but what's going on with Hermione, and what about these confusing feelings he has? A story with angst, drama, mystery, and of course, romance.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (Although sometimes I wish I owned Harry, j/k (strike the 'sometimes'))  
  
**_I'm sorry this took so long, but the power went out and, well, I hadn't saved._**  
3 Michelle 3  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: The Portal  
  
**_PREVIOUSLY:  
_**  
**_"No, that she's in love with him." Harry showed no emotion except shaking his head. "He put a love spell on her, he's in love with her, or at least he says he is." Harry said. "No, well, yes, he did, but he took it off of her before she fell asleep." Hermione explained. Harry sighed. He honestly just wanted Ginny away from that...that...ferret, whether or not they loved each other.  
  
_** Harry shook his head. How could Ginny like Malfoy?!?!? They walked out of the common room and rounded the corner to the Head Boy Head Girl common room, hand in hand. Harry smiled to himself and wondered why he didn't realize this earlier. He could've spent 5 more years with her. Hermione was thinking to herself too. _I can't be, no, bad Hermione. You CAN'T! He's famous, he's...Harry. You can't be in love with him._ Hermione thought, her brow furrowed and a confused look on her face.  
  
Harry stopped abruptly. "What?" He asked her slowly. Hermione blushed crimson. "nothing..." she muttered and let go of his hand, making her was through the portrait. Thank the heavens they remembered to do that spell because Hermione was avoiding Harry like the plague.  
  
Ron walked back to the common room, a permanent smile fixated onto his freckled face. Luna was blushing to herself and was thanking the Gods that she didn't have to ask HIM and that he came up to her. She sighed and went back to reading her issue of The Quibbler.  
  
Draco was in the Slytheran common room when he heard an urgent knock on the door. He got up, rubbing his temples because he had gotten quite a headache from all this thinking, oh, and the complicated spell he'd just performed. Although, as much as he'd not like to admit it, he was afraid that Harry would hex him into oblivion if he didn't take the spell off of Ginny.  
  
He got to the portrait hole and opened it. As he looked up to see who it was he felt her lips being pressed onto his. She backed away, blushing red. Draco looked a little flustered when he opened his mouth. "What was that for?" He asked, trying to control his emotions. Ginny opened her mouth to speak but instead was being kissed by Malfoy. How could I have missed this before?!?!? She asked herself, mentally smacking herself in the head.  
  
Ron got to the stair well and started walked up, his nerves finally catching up with him. He slowed down. The stairs moved but Ron didn't seem to notice, he walked down the stairs to a dark corridor he'd never seen before. He was just so caught up he didn't notice when he rounded the corner and looked up.  
  
Had Harry heard what he'd thought he heard. No, there just...together. Not in...in..in _love_. Harry shook this off and walked into the portrait hole to their common room. "Hermione?" He asked. He heard a muffled sob in the other side of the room and walked over. "Hermione?" He asked again. He walked over to where he'd thought the sob sounded from. He walked around to a concealed part of the room. He walked in and turned back around.  
  
A staircase was right in front of his nose. He heard another sob and peeked up the stairs. He walked cautiously up and up the spiral staircase until he saw Hermione sitting on the ledge of a beautiful balcony. ((A/N: No, she's not going to commit suicide)). The balcony wound its way around the curve of the tower. It was about 70 feet long and went out about 15. How come he'd never seen this before. He asked himself. Hermione didn't seem to notice he was there. He walked to her slowly and grabbed her around the waist so she wouldn't fall if she was startled. Hermione jumped a little when she felt hands work their way around he waist. Luckily she fell toward the hands and off to the floor of the balcony.  
  
Hermione braced herself for an unpleasant landing, but none came. She looked up to the person who'd caught her and found herself staring into beautiful emerald green eyes with little specks of gold. She thought she'd melt right then and there. She felt so...so...complete, yes that's it, complete, in Harry's arms. There was an awkward silence as they stood there Harry holding Hermione in his arms and Hermione staring up at him with those cinnamon brown eyes.  
  
"Ginny?!?!?" Ron yelled, trying to sound angry, but it came out as more of a squeak. Ginny heard the voice of her brother and jumped about 10 feet away from Draco. "MALFOY!!!" Ron ran at Malfoy at full force and speed, drawing his wand in the process. He yelled 'stupify' before he'd gotten close enough to throw a punch. Ginny saw his mouth move and a red beam shoot out of his wand. She jumped in front of Draco just in time to take the hit of the Stupify spell. Ginny landed at Dracos feet with a sickening 'thud'. Ron stopped mid-sprint when he realized what he'd just done. He dropped his wand and ran to them, forgetting about his anger at Draco to make room for anger at himself.  
  
Harry stood up letting go of Hermione. He backed away a little and scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, we need to get to class." He muttered, looking down. Hermione nodded, still in a bit of a daze. They both blushed and made their way down to the common room. They gathered their things for Transfiguration and headed to the classroom.  
  
The rest of Harry and Hermione's classes were basically uneventful. With Harry thinking about Sirius and what was going to happen in a few hours he wasn't really paying attention. Hermione, however, who was trying to pay attention was distracted when every 30 seconds or so she'd hear Harry's thoughts, which weren't very happy either. By the end of the class she'd only managed to take about 3 notes, one of them about the essay they were assigned, Twelve inches of parchment on Animagus. ((A/N: make that plural: Animaguses, Animagi?, w/e)) She rubbed her temples with her thumbs and folded up her parchment when class was dismissed.  
  
Ron knelt down by Ginny and was muttering to himself. Draco, however, was staring down at Ginny in complete shock. He saw Ron try to lift her and knelt down beside him. "Um...let me help." He said softly and he picked up Ginnys' feet while Ron got her head. Ron wouldn't look Draco in the eye the whole way to the hospital wing.  
  
Harry and Hermione made their way to Charms, an awkward silence surrounding them. Hermione still wouldn't talk to Harry and was staying at least 3 feet away from him at all times. Harry wasn't liking this much and hoped she sit by him in Charms. He was aware that he was distracting Hermione with his thoughts about Sirius but he couldn't help it. Harry was falling behind her fast paced walk and decided to say something. "Hermione?!? Wait up!" He yelled and ran the 10 feet between them to catch up. Hermione stopped, but didn't look back. "Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
Harry had completely shrugged the whole fiasco in the hall because he thought it was just his imagination. Hermione would never love him, not the way he loved her anyway. Hermione just turned away when he tried to look her in the eye. "Hermione?" Harry asked. "hmmm?" She asked back. Trying to ignore his attempt at getting her attention. "What's going on?" He asked seriously. "I, um, Harry, it's nothing. I swear." She said, a smile forming on her face. She turned away from him and headed down to Charms.  
  
Ron and Draco slammed through the hospital wing doors. Draco carried Ginny the rest of the way to the bed while Ron was looking around for Madam Pomfrey. Ginny was laying there silent when Madam Pomfrey came out of her office. "What happened?" She asked as she rushed over to Ginny. "Well, you see..." Ron tried to explain when Draco cut in. "They were practicing the 'stupify' spell in class and Ginny got hit by one. We were walking by the classroom and someone came out looking fro help. So we carried her here." Draco said coolly. Ron snickered, but turned it into a cough just in time. Draco was a compulsive liar, go figure  
  
Harry decided he'd better stay back this time. They walked to Charms in silence and got there just in time. The only seats left were two in the very back They took their seats and sat through another boring charms class. They looked around for Ron but didn't see him anywhere. Hermione was busily taking notes due to Harry's thoughts being less and the fact he was taking notes too. But, was he? No, he wasn't taking notes at all.  
  
Harry looked down at his parchment in frustration. He reread it and was planning on crumpling it up but decided against it. He read it again after a few changes and looked down at it, satisfied.  
  
_She was the window down,   
And she talks over the sound   
Of the cars that pass us by   
And I don't know why,   
But she's changed my life.  
  
Would you look at her?   
She looks at me   
She's got me thinking about it constantly   
But she don't know how I feel.   
She carries on without a doubt   
I wonder if she's figured out   
I'm crazy for this girl,   
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl.  
  
She was the one to hold me,   
The night the sky fell down.   
And what was I thinking when   
the world didn't end   
Why didn't I know then what I know now?  
  
Would you look at her?   
She looks at me.   
She's got me thinking about it constantly   
But she don't know how I feel.   
She carries on without a doubt   
I wonder when she'll figure out   
I'm crazy for this girl,   
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl.  
  
Right now   
Face to face   
All my fears   
Pushed aside.   
Right now   
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life   
with you.  
  
Would you look at her?   
She looks at me.   
She's got me thinking about it constantly   
But she don't know how I feel.   
She carries on without a doubt   
I wonder if she's figured out   
I'm crazy for this girl,   
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl.  
  
Would you look at her?   
She looks at me.   
She's got me thinking about it constantly   
But she don't know how I feel.   
She carries on without a doubt   
I wonder when she'll figure out   
I'm crazy for this girl,  
  
I'm crazy for this girl._  
  
He felt Hermione elbow him and realized she could've read the entire thing by now. Harry quickly put the parchment in his pocket. He looked at Hermione nervously but she didn't say or communicate in anyway that she knew anything. He breathed a quick sigh of relief and listened the rest of the class.  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked at them with an annoyed look but obviously believed the whole story. Ron breathed a sigh of relief and watched as Madam Pomfrey gave Ginny a potion. Ginny slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Ron and immediately gave him a dirty look. Rons' face fell and he trudged out of the room, obviously not wanted there.  
  
Harry walked silently alongside Hermione towards their room stealing glances at her every minute or so then blushing furiously. He hoped he'd be able to play the guitar Hermione had gotten for him. He was happier than he'd been for a while but when he glanced at Hermione again silent tears were making their way down her face. Harry wanted nothing more than to wipe them away and kiss her senseless. Harry had been watching Hermione carefully and almost ran into the wall by the time he decided to say something. "Hermione?" He asked in a rather soothing voice.  
  
Hermione looked up at him. "Harry, I'm sorry about the way I've acted these last few hours, but I've just been thinking a lot." She said in an apologetic voice. Harry nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. Hermione felt a tug on the corner of her mouth but was too upset to smile at the moment. "It's okay Hermione, really. But, what's bothering you, I can tell something's wrong." He said in a concerned voice. Hermione almost fell to her knees and started crying again. Luckily Harry was there and caught her as the found themselves in the afore mentioned manner. They blushed in unison.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak. "Well, something is wrong, my parents, I don't really know. I can just tell. Maybe something's wrong. Maybe that's why Dumbledore didn't want me to know!" She said her voice trembling violently. Harry took his hand from Hermiones shoulder only to put it around her shoulders. Hermione instantly felt better as Harry directed her to Dumbledores office instead of the common room.  
  
Ron walked down the hall silently and headed for the common room, glad he'd missed his last class for the day. He made his way around the corner, but was staring at his shoes wishing he could go back in time to change what he'd done. He walked on ahead but ran into a walking figure with blonde hair. They collided and fell to the floor. Ron on top of Luna. He looked down at her and blushed furiously. Luna found herself in a very startling position but quickly realized she was gazing into blue orbs that she thought she'd very much like to let herself drown in. Ron scrambled up muttering 'sorry'. Luna watched from the floor in amusement as Rons face quickly changed to match his hair.  
  
"Ronald, it's okay, I'm perfectly alright." She said in a rather dreamy voice and Ron snapped back to reality. "Oh I'm sorry, I was just...It was an acc...I..." Ron was in the middle of trying to explain his embarrassing predicament when he felt Lunas lips being pressed against his own. At first he was a little startled but soon relaxed when he felt Lunas arms work their way around his neck. His hands, now at her waist, tingled and his palms became sweaty.  
  
They stood their for about two minutes, one minute their foreheads pressed together while their breathing slowed from ragged and heavy to a nice, calm rhythm. Ron suddenly felt as though he didn't care about his sister being with Malfoy, at the moment he was glad if she was feeling as great as he was now. He'd still beat the living daylights out of Malfoy, well, he might need a little help from Harry but he'd be glad to do it, if he hurt her, ever. He found himself deep in thought when Luna walked away, a blush on her face, smiling and waving good-bye. He waved back and turned, headed back for the hospital wing to apologize while he was in a good mood.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked to Dumbledores office. Hermione smiled, giggling a little to herself as she said 'Flying Whizbees'. Harry smiled, happy that Hermione felt better. The statue, however, didn't move. Harry and Hermione looked at it, puzzled. Hermione turned to Harry. "That was the password wasn't it?" She asked slowly. They gargoyle jumped aside the second 'password' escaped her lips. They grinned in amusement and made their way up the stone staircase.  
  
They got to the top to see Dumbledore standing there, a letter in his hands and Pig zooming around the room. Harry, seeing Pig, rushed over to Dumbledore, Hermione at his heels. "What is it?!" Hermione asked, an obviously note of alarm in her voice. Dumbledore handed her the letter and Harry watched her open it gingerly. Her cinnamon eyes zoomed through the parchment with silent tears streaming down her face. Harry put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
He decided to respect her privacy and didn't read over her shoulder. She however, once-overed the page and handed it to Harry. She seemed in a bit of a state of shock by the time Harry had read the letter. "Hermione, I'm so sorry!" Harry said a tear dropping down his cheek. Hermione hearing a note of sympathy realized that this was really happening. She dropped to her knees. "no, no, not my dad, not daddy." Harry knelt down beside her.  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes as if seeking permission. Harry nodded. Hermione buried her face in his chest and sobbed loudly for about ten minutes straight, Harry whispering words of sympathy and 'it'll be okay.' to her. Dumbledore watched this bittersweet moment with pain in his heart. Hermione stood up and brushed herself off. Harry did the same. "'Mione, are you sure you're going to be okay?" He asked slowly, tears threatening to overflow. No, he had to be strong, for her. "Yes, I...I think, I think I will be." Hermione said, her voice shaking, but stronger at the end.  
  
Ron walked into the hospital wing to see Dracos hand in Ginnys. He seemed to be talking to her and she was smiling at him. He seemed a lot nicer than what he usually put off. They didn't seem to notice Rons presence until Ron chanced an 'ahem'. They turned to him and he walked slowly over to them. "Ginny, I'm sorry about the way I acted before, maybe it was shock. I don't know. All I know is I've given it a lot of thought in the past 10 minutes and I really just want you to be happy. I guess, if he makes you happy, then I'm okay with it." Ron said, swallowing his pride and smiling at Draco. Ginny looked at him, beaming. She made a gesture with her finger telling him to 'come here'. He walked closer to her and found himself embraced in a bear hug not unlike Mrs. Weasleys. She finally let him go when Draco stated he looked like he was turning purple.  
  
Hermione, getting control of her sobs tried to focus on what Dumbledore was saying. "The portal should open any time now, it should open here and you may see people you know, but don't step in, if you do you won't be coming back out." Dumbledore said in a wise voice. Harry and Hermione nodded in understanding. Dumbledore walked out of the office leaving Harry and Hermione to themselves. Harry turned to Hermione. "'Mione, listen, it'll be okay. Your dad will be fine." Hermione turned to Harry, looking angry. "Harry, he WON'T be fine, he's in a coma, didn't you read this?" Hermione held up the letter. "Do you know how slim of a chance it'll be that he wakes up?" She yelled at him.  
  
Harry backed up a few feet. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help." He said, looking at the floor. Hermione started crying again and Harry looked up. "Hermione? What is it? I'm sorry." Harry said, thinking it was his fault she was crying again. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean, I was just, I'm sorry." She said. Harry walked back up to her. "Hermione, it's okay, I know how you feel. It's okay, don't be worrying about me." He said giving her a hug. "I'm sorry, I just..." Hermione trailed off. "What?" Harry asked. Before he could answer Hermione pushed his chin the other direction. A bright white light was in the middle of the room.  
  
They watched, eyes wide as it grew slowly. It was swirling quickly but slowing when it got as big as the wall of the office. Harry saw many faces go by that he didn't recognize. Hermiones grip on his hand was suddenly very tight when she pointed a man that looked exactly like Harry except his eyes, which were blue. Harry recognized him immediately. "Dad?" He asked slowly. "Hello, son." James beamed down at him, pride overtaking him. Harry stepped closer to the portal but felt a tug on his arm from Hermione. "I don't have much time, I just want to say how proud I am of you." James said smiling down at Harry. "Goodbye, son." James said as he drifted away and a girl with red hair and shockingly green eyes came into view.  
  
Harry's mouth opened and closed a few times but then remained shut. "Hello, Harry." He eyes flicked toward Hermione. "You've got a good girl there, Harry, don't let her go." Lily said smiling down on both of them. They blushed. "Harry, I so wish I could have been there watching you grow up. I'm sorry for leaving you with my sister, but she's just, well, she has some problems with herself. I'm so proud of everything you've done, Harry. I love you." Harry managed to whisper 'I love you' before she again, drifted away. Another form and another form whisked by until one was thrown out of the portal across the room. Harry was standing there, a grin on his face and in a sort of trance.  
  
Hermione rushed to the other side of the room as the white light disappeared into nothingness. "Harry?" Harry heard Hermione ask. Harry turned around to find himself face to face with his godfather.  
  
**_OMG, I'm so sorry about it being so late! There was a storm here and the power went out. Unfortuantely I had not saved this chapter so far and I was more than halfway done, so I had to rewrite it. Again, I'm sorry, but I'm fully satisfied with this chapter and I hope you are to. Please R&R.  
_**  
!!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! POLL ALERT !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!!   
**_I don't know, you think of something. It's 2:30 in the fricken morning and I did this all for you because I would have been sleeping peacefully now, but instead I stayed up and rewrote this chapter for you all.  
_**  
**_Thanks for your reviews:  
_**  
**PinkPixieDust16:**_ Lol, thanks! I'm hoping to actually keep this promise! I was trying to get some more Harry and Hermione fluff in, so yay. Again, thanks.  
  
_**Linzay04**_: Thanks, but this is actually my second, my first SUCKED! And I mean that, it was absolutely HORRID! Anyway, thanks for your review, but I'm going to get started on this chapter now. R&R again!  
  
_**Geena Waters**_: Thanks, I realized I didn't want them to divorce, instead I'm going to... Well, I let you find that out for yourself laughs evilly. Thanks again, R&R!  
  
_**Jess:**_ Thanks, umm, I was going with a friend aka: Andrea to see some fireworks and wanted to post before I left. Also there will probably be around 40 to 50 chapters, possibly more. I'm going to have a hard time finishing this fic (. Cliffhangers are a part of the deal, sorry.  
  
_**Andrea:**_ Lol, thanks, btw, I LOVE your owl! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
_**AthenaKitty:**_ All will be answered, but yes to one at least. (. R&R again.  
_  
**icypeel:**_ Thanks, the Ginny stuff is fun to write and I have more in store for them a little later on. Anyway, thanks.  
  
_**Twinkle25:**_ Well, sort of. Anyway, I'm making this a longer chapter and don't have time for a long reply, review again and I promise a longer one! Thanks. R&R!  
  
_**Shinji-Higurashi**_: Thanks, I don't know exactly what I'm going to do yet. And thanks, it's good to know that someone will read even if something happens they don't like. Anyway, thanks, and one more thing, what's the name mean, I just always wondered. Thanks R&R.  
  
_**Ron:**_ Thanks, that was the point, this is the big chapter, so everything, well, mostly, will be revealed. Thanks again, R&R!  
_  
I hope you all like it, please review, I'll probably get the next chapter up in a day or so. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'll give you a cookie. XOXO  
  
3 Michelle 3 


	22. The Missing

Title:** Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations**  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts wasn't the best. Will his sixth be any better? He thinks it might be, but what's going on with Hermione, and what about these confusing feelings he has? A story with angst, drama, mystery, and of course, romance.  
  
Disclaimer: I...don't...own...Harry. THERE I SAID IT! What do you want from me?  
  
**_OMG, I'm sorry this was SO late. That was the worst writers block I've ever had. I hope you'll forgive me. Please don't hate me!  
  
3 Michelle 3  
_**  
Chapter Twenty-Two: The Missing  
  
**_PREVIOUSLY:_**  
  
_**Harry's mouth opened and closed a few times but then remained shut. "Hello, Harry." He eyes flicked toward Hermione. "You've got a good girl there, Harry, don't let her go." Lily said smiling down on both of them. They blushed. "Harry, I so wish I could have been there watching you grow up. I'm sorry for leaving you with my sister, but she's just, well, she has some problems with herself. I'm so proud of everything you've done, Harry. I love you." Harry managed to whisper 'I love you' before she again, drifted away. Another form and another form whisked by until one was thrown out of the portal across the room. Harry was standing there, a grin on his face and in a sort of trance.  
  
Hermione rushed to the other side of the room as the white light disappeared into nothingness. "Harry?" Harry heard Hermione ask. Harry turned around to find himself face to face with his godfather.  
**_  
Harry felt a little dizzy as he grabbed his godfather around the middle and gave him a hug that would make a certain Mrs. Weasley very proud. Hermione watched as Harry and Sirius started talking and were soon in deep conversation. _Has Harry forgotten what else happened tonight... does he even care?_ Silent tears were again flowing down her cheeks. Harry whipped around. "Hermione?" He asked, concerned. But Hermione had already rushed out the door.  
  
Hermione ran through the halls. As she rounded a corner she ran straight into Dumbledore. "Ah, Miss Granger, I was waiting to talk to you. Everything went smoothly, I presume?" Hermione nodded. "Yes, sorry about your father. I was waiting until later to use this but I think it shall prove useful now." Hermione looked up at Dumbledore, confused. "Yes, here it is." He said after rummaging around in his robes. He pulled out a vile with a white and black liquid. ((A/N No, not gray, it's both white and black))  
  
He handed it to Hermione. "It will allow you to be away from Harry for two days. You can go and be with your mom...and your dad." He added. "Drink it just before you leave. I'll make a portkey and send it to your room. After you finish packing just grab hold and it will send you to the hospital your father is in." He said and with a swish of his cloak his was gone. Hermione sighed and made her way to her room to pack.  
  
Harrys' eyes scanned the room for her but no sign showed she was there. He looked up at Sirius who gave him a sad look and mouthed 'go' giving Harry permission to leave him and go to find Hermione. Harry ran out the door running through the halls like mad. He rounded the last corner for their common room.  
  
Hermione finished packing and heard someone come into the common room. "Dobby" She said as she turned around. Dobby laid the key on the desk beside her. "It's set to go when you touch it, ma'am." Dobby said, bowing. He ran out the door just in time to run into Harry.  
  
Harry ran up the stairs and into Dobby. "Sorry" He muttered as he helped Dobby up. "It's quite alright, s..." Harry gave him a look. "Harry." Dobby finished. Harry smiled. "Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked urgently. Dobby nodded and pointed to the common room. Harry nodded. "Thanks, Dobby." He said as her muttered the password and clambered in the room. He looked up just as Hermione grabbed the key and she disappeared into thin air. Harry ran to the spot Hermione was standing just to seconds ago. He snapped out of his trance and ran all the way back to Dumbledores' office.  
  
Hermione felt a pull at the back of her navel as she traveled to the hospital. She landed with a thud in the woman's lavatories. She shifted her wait, set her suitcase down, smoothed down her clothes and picked back up her suitcase. She made her way to the service desk and asked the nurse where William Grangers' room was. "394" She said pointing down a toga colored hall. _Why are the walls always toga colored? _Hermione asked herself.  
  
Harry heard a voice in his head ask 'Why are the walls always toga colored?' He recognized the voice as Hermiones' and stopped in the middle of the hall. _Hermione?_ He asked. _Yes?_ Hermione asked him in reply. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. _Where are you? Why did you run out like that?_ Harry asked her quickly. _Well...I'm in London at the hospital, and I ran out because..._ Hermione stopped. _What?_ Harry asked, concerned. _It's nothing._ She said quickly and quietly.  
  
Harry decided to let it go... she'd tell him eventually. As long as she was okay._ Just as long as you're okay._ He said smiling. He could've sworn he'd heard someone murmur 'miss you' but he just shrugged and headed out to look for Sirius.  
  
Ron walked out of the hospital wing and headed for the dormitories before curfew and decided to turn in early. _Ginny and Draco?_ He asked himself. He shrugged. If they wanted to try it out, he guessed it was okay, but if he hurt her, ever, he would not mind using a certain unforgivable curse on him. And maybe a few select hexes to a part of him he might miss...  
  
Ginny sighed as Ron left the room. "Do you think he really doesn't mind?" she asked, sounding a little concerned. "I think so...would you break up with me is he did?" He asked, mock sarcasm, but a hint of uneasiness could be detected in his voice. "Well, he is my brother..." Ginny started and then laughed out loud at the look on Dracos' face. _He is so great. If I had my way he'd never leave... _Ginny thought to herself wistfully. She snapped out her trace and saw a pair of silver gray eyes staring at her. "What?" She asked playfully. "What were you thinking about?" He asked, cocking his head to one side. Ginny smirked at him. "Oh, it's a very complicated story." She said flirtatiously, pulling him into a kiss.  
  
Harry wound his way around corner after corner until he got to Dumbledores' office. He muttered 'password' and the gargoyle jumped aside, allowing him entrance. Harry ran up the stairs and found Sirius staring out the window. "Sirius?" Harry asked slowly. Sirius jumped a little when Harry spoke. "Sorry, I was just getting used to the quiet." He said tiredly. Harry realized this immediately. "Maybe you should get some sleep; we'll have plenty of time to talk in the morning..." Harry said, a smile on his face. Sirius nodded. "You can have my bed for tonight...as long as you like actually. I'll sleep on the floor." Harry said, thinking sleeping in Hermiones' bed would be difficult...as he was already starting to miss her...  
  
Ron trudged to the common room. Noting the two fifth years making out on the couch. He rolled his eyes and climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitories. He quickly got dressed down and slipped into bed. He yawned sleepily and fell into a deep slumber...not to be disturbed by dreams.  
  
Hermione made her way down the hall and to her fathers' room. She walked in and was greeted by her mothers muffled sobs. Hermione dropped her suitcase and ran to her. Thinking that it had something to do with her fathers' condition. "Mom? Mom, what is it?" Hermione asked hurriedly. Mrs. Granger sat up a little more. "It's nothing, sweetie, you shouldn't be here...you should be at school..." Her mother stated absently. "What do you MEAN I shouldn't BE here?" Hermione yelled. "This is MY father!" She yelled again, bringing her mom to tears.  
  
Hermione put her head in her hands. "Oh, mom, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean..." Hermione whispered. "It's just... I'm a little stressed and..." She trailed off. "I WAS GOING TO DIVORCE HIM!!!" Hermiones' mother screamed. Mrs. Grangers' eyes got wide and she brought her hand to her mouth. Hermione sank to her knees beside the chair. "What?" She asked slowly, but her voice only came out as a faint whisper.  
  
Sirius walked to Harry and Hermiones' common room and muttered the password. He walked in and was amazed by this room. He immediately knew which bed was Harrys'. It would be hard to miss. Exactly half the room was spick and span, organized and maybe a little too neat... And half the room had clothes thrown every which-way and there were papers and broken quills on the floor. He smiled. Gets more and more like his father every day... He thought to himself. He clambered into bed and fell into a deep sleep. Not to be awakened by nightmares for the first time in 16 years.  
  
Ginny waved to Draco enthusiastically as he walked out the door. He turned and she blew him a kiss. He smirked and walked out the door. The second he got out the door he leaned his back against the door. He had a dreamy look on his face and he slid down the wall until he was squatted down outside the hospital wing door. Draco in love? Hmmmmm.....  
  
Harry stared out the window for a few minutes then turned his heel and walked out the door. He made it to the common room and made his way in. Sirius's sleeping form lie on Harrys' bed peacefully sleeping. Harry glanced to Hermiones' side of the room, which was clean and neat like always. He smiled but felt a pang of sadness in his heart wishing she was here. His eyes scanned the rest of the room quickly until he caught sight of his out-of-the-blue guitar in the corner of the room.  
  
Harry grabbed it and also his parchments and a quill. He turned to walk up to the balcony when he remembered the book and grabbed that too. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway so he made his way up to the balcony. It was a peaceful night and it couldn't possible be more beautiful. The moon was just a silver sliver in the dark blue sky. It was surrounded by the brightest stars Harry thought he'd ever seen. He smiled and pulled out his songs and his lesson book.  
  
Ginny smiled to herself. She liked Draco very much, yes. _I think I'm in love.._. She thought to herself as she drifted into a dreamless sleep. Not unlike her fellow classmates and others, she needed a decent night of sleep.  
  
Hermione had stormed out of the hospital room and headed for the lobby. What had her mother been thinking?!? _How could they even consider getting a DIVORCE!?_ She asked herself wildly. She scowled and wished that Harry was there. He would cheer her up, no doubt. She made herself comfy on a couch and flipped on the telly. She flipped through the channels. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing... She sighed and hit the 'off' button, flinging the remote across the room. She laid her head down and sighed again. She drifted off and slept peacefully until the next morning when reality would show its' ugly face.  
  
####################  
  
Sirius' eyes fluttered open as he suddenly remembered where he was. He smiled and checked the floor and Hermiones' bed. No Harry. He got up and yawned sleepily. He checked his pocket just to be sure and headed around the corner in the room. He turned around and noticed some stairs leading up to what he thought must be some sort of balcony. He slowly climbed the stone staircase and found himself at the top of a very beautiful balcony. The sun was just rising over the hill beyond the Forbidden Forrest. He looked around the bend of the balcony and found Harry sitting on the stone floor his back against the stone wall behind him.  
  
There was a guitar leaning against the wall and papers spread all around him. The books lying beside him were marked and it looked as if he'd finished them. Sirius smiled at the peacefully sleeping form of his grandson and decided to let him sleep for another hour or so. Dumbledore had already had Dobby bring up his homework because he'd seen it downstairs on the table. He assumed Harry wouldn't have to attend his classes today and was glad. He needed to talk to him about a few things.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light streaming in through the window. She felt 100% better and called for Madam Pomfrey but heard no reply. She called again but still no reply. She shrugged and grabbed a piece of parchment off of the table and scribbled down a note to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
_ I was feeling much better and decided I'd better not miss any more classes. Sorry I didn't tell you in person but I couldn't find you.  
  
Ginny Weasley  
_  
She laid the note down on the table and walked to the door. She turned the handle and tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge. She pushed a little harder and then getting quite angry slammed it open as hard as she could. She heard a 'thud' outside the door and heard someone mutter 'ow!' She pushed the door halfway open, because that's as far as she could, she slithered out and suppressed a giggle as she saw what had been blocking her way. Draco was sitting on the floor rubbing the back of his head gingerly.  
  
Hermione woke up groggily. In her half sleep she heard two nurses talking in hushed whispers. "Should we wake her up?" One asked the other. The other glanced over to Hermione and said. "Well, maybe we should just let her sleep." Hermione thanked the heavens and fell back asleep.  
  
Ron woke up and immediately he thought what was for breakfast. He changed quickly and headed down to see. He walked into the great hall and his eyes scanned for Luna. He spotted her sitting at the end of the table and quickly joined her.  
  
Harry woke up and rubbed his eyes. His hands felt for his glasses and he slipped them on. He glanced around himself and started gathering up the papers that were scattered about. He picked up his two books and his guitar with pride. Who wouldn't? How many people learn how to play guitar in one night? He carried them down the stairs careful in trying not to wake Sirius. He set everything down and grabbed the papers and hid them down in the bottom with his invisibility cloak.

He heard someone move behind him and spun around. Sirius smiled down on him. "Can we go for a little walk?" He asked checking his pocket again. Harry nodded and grabbed his robes and draped them over himself. They made their way out to the grounds. "Harry? When I was...gone. I saw your mother. She asked me to give this to you. I'm not sure exactly what it does, but it seems to have special powers. Here." His hand dug deep into his pocket and he produced a small leather case.  
  
_**Again, I'm extremely sorry about the long wait. I hope that you'll forgive me. The next chapter will be up soon. Don't worry...  
**_  
!!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! POLL ALERT !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!!   
  
**_What will it be, what will it be? Guesses that are correct will receive a cookie...(aka: e-email with a scene from the story.) Just remember to leave you're e-mail address. (And, no, Andrea, you can't guess, cause I already know you already know.)_**  
  
**_Thanks for your reviews:  
  
Thanks everyone who reviewed. It was getting difficult to answer each individual review so I'm not going to anymore. I'm really sorry, but it means longer chapters. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me.  
  
I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up. Before this weekend, surly. Maybe it will be Sat. night. Probably, so not as long as before. Again, sorry for the extremely long wait.  
  
3 Michelle 3 _**


	23. The Awakenings

Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations  
**  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts wasn't the best. Will his sixth be any better? He thinks it might be, but what's going on with Hermione, and what about these confusing feelings he has? A story with angst, drama, mystery, and of course, romance.  
  
Disclaimer: I...don't...own...Harry. THERE I SAID IT! What do you want from me?  
  
_**This chapter is much shorter and I'm sorry, but I promise to have another, longer chapter up by Sunday/Monday night/morning. And Linzay, I'm going to send you a 'cookie' for that chapter as I don't think that you're online right now and there is really no point.  
**_  
3 Michelle 3  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three: The Awakenings  
  
PREVIOUSLY:  
  
_**Harry woke up and rubbed his eyes. His hands felt for his glasses and he slipped them on. He glanced around himself and started gathering up the papers that were scattered about. He picked up his two books and his guitar with pride. Who wouldn't? How many people learn how to play guitar in one night? He carried them down the stairs careful in trying not to wake Sirius. He set everything down and grabbed the papers and hid them down in the bottom with his invisibility cloak. **_

_** He heard someone move behind him and spun around. Sirius smiled down on him. "Can we go for a little walk?" He asked checking his pocket again. Harry nodded and grabbed his robes and draped them over himself. They made their way out to the grounds. "Harry? When I was...gone. I saw your mother. She asked me to give this to you. I'm not sure exactly what it does, but it seems to have special powers. Here." His hand dug deep into his pocket and he produced a small leather case.  
**_  
Sirius handed the case to Harry, who took it with curiosity. What would his mother want him to have? He wondered about this as he sat down on couch behind him and Sirius across from him on the chair. Harry stared at the case for what seemed like eternity before he snapped back to reality. "Harry, open it." Sirius urged. "Why are you so curious, don't you know what it is?" Harry asked, still looking at the case. "Well, actually, I don't." Sirius said truthfully. Harry opened the case slowly and found himself staring at the most beautiful ring he'd ever seen.  
  
It was white gold intertwined with gold with one big, but not too big, emerald nestled in between the golds in the middle. It also had two diamonds on either side of the emerald that were about half the size of it. Harry marveled at it, but wondered what kind of powers a ring could possibly have, and why his mom would want him to have it. He looked up at Sirius who was smiling broadly. "That was your mothers' wedding ring." He said, as he looked at it. Harry smiled and closed the case. "I think I'll ask Dumbledore about it next Monday. I don't want to lose it." Harry said, walking towards his trunk.  
  
Hermione woke up a few hours later to the sound of crowd of people walking by the lobby. She got up slowly and looked around the room for a clock. Not seeing one she decided she should go see her mom. She got up slowly and made her way down the hall and to room 394. She stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. She turned the handle and stepped into the room to find her father in his bed and her mother sleeping on the other side of the room. She felt bad about what happened and decided to not wake her up until later. She glanced at the clock on the table and saw that it was only 8:15 and headed for the cafeteria.  
  
Ginny giggled as she held out her hand for Draco. He took it, looking slightly embarrassed. "Sorry." Ginny said as Draco stood up. "It's okay, don't worry about it." He said, brushing himself off. "What were you doing out here anyway?" She asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Oh, I was just coming in to see you." He said smoothly. Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. "Hungry?" She asked. Draco nodded and they headed down for the great hall.  
  
Ron walked down the stairs to the great hall and headed for Luna. She looked worried about something and Ron was sure that something was him. Mostly because she only looked worried after she'd seen him. He uneasily sat down beside her. "Hello." Ron said nervously. Luna turned to face him, a smile quickly covering her face. "Hello, Ronald." She said, catching his gaze. Ron blinked a few times before he opened his mouth again. "You can call me Ron, just Ron." Luna smiled at him. "I thought only your friends called you Ron." She said slowly. "Well, you're my friend, right?" He asked with a grin. "Always." She said shyly. She looked as if she could've kissed him and might have if Snape hadn't just walked into the great hall.  
  
Sirius had gone to take a shower and get some breakfast, but Harry honestly wasn't hungry. He wasn't used to Hermione being gone this long. Since a couple weeks ago she'd been around all the time. Harry wasn't complaining. He loved it. He was a little bit mad at himself for agreeing to be just friends again. He was even more hurt about the fact Hermione was the one who'd suggested it in the first place. He shook his head and walked over to the table. His journal was lying on it. He picked it up slowly. Examining the glow that surrounded it. He picked up a quill and sat down on the couch. He opened the journal, seeing the schedule page said 'no classes'. He smiled. He turned to the next page and began to write.  
  
When Hermione finally reached the cafeteria door she'd asked directions three separate times. She marveled at the fact that she didn't get lost at Hogwarts, but managed to get lost three times at a simple muggle hospital. She walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a couple of bagels. She paid for them and walked back out the door. After asking directions back up to the room twice already she turned another corner and found herself in very unfamiliar, yet intriguingly...magical place.  
  
Ginny was becoming increasingly nervous as Draco and herself got closer and closer to the entrance to the great hall. _What will he do, he won't want to be seen with a Weasley. Especially by all his slytheran friends... _Ginny knew that inside Draco wasn't like that... but she couldn't help but worry. She bit her lip and looked up at Draco. He looked a little paler than usual, but he didn't look nervous. Draco paused for a millisecond before letting himself take the last step before appearing in the great hall entrance. He took a deep breath, as did Ginny, before stepping into the entrance of the great hall.  
  
Snape strode into the great hall. He sat at the teachers table and looked closely at Ron. Ron and Luna were in deep conversation about the first Hogsmead weekend together and what they were going to do. Luna looked up and saw Snape staring down at them. She nudged Ron in the side. He looked up at her with a confused look on his face. "Snape is looking at you." She whispered. "So? I'm sure he looks at everyone..." Luna rolled her eyes. "No, I think he's saying an incantation." She said urgently. "What?!" Ron said as he spun around in his seat. Before anyone could notice anything... odd, Luna grabbed his arm. "Ron! No, he'll see you." Ron got up, silently urging Luna to do the same. Luna nodded and let on an unspoken agreement to leave in different directions.  
  
Harry put down his journal a little more confused than when he began writing. He quickly got up and put the journal in the bottom of his trunk with his invisibility cloak and his songs. He sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his messy hair. He missed Hermione...badly. He also had an unnerving feeling in the pit of his stomach that she was in trouble. He rubbed his temples and lay down on his bed, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.  
  
Hermione looked around with caution when she felt a presence behind her.  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
Hermiones' eyes fluttered open and she looked around wildly. _Where am I?_ Hermione thought, rubbing the back of her head. She looked around some more but all she saw were four stone walls surrounding her. She grabbed for her wand and panicked when she found it wasn't there. She pounded at the wall, defeated. She closed her eyes and sank down to the floor. _Harry?!_ She thought, tears streaming down her face as she passed out on the hard, cold, concrete floor.  
  
Ginnys' eyes widened as the whole great hall looked up at her and Draco. Some were whispering loudly and some were looking at Draco as if he were crazy (the slytherans). Some were just staring, jaws hanging. Draco seemed to be ignoring absolutely everyone as they walked down the stairs into the great hall. To Ginnys' surprise he walked them right past the slytheran table and to the gryffindor table. He sat down, not making eye contact with anyone. Ginny smiled at Dean and Seamus who were staring at her like she was absolutely mental. She shrugged at them and started eating. Draco was staring at his food, his eyes wide as he realized what he'd just done.  
  
Luna and Ron hadn't noticed Ginny and Draco, but apparently Snape had and was staring at them his mouth hanging open. Ron and Luna took this as an opportunity to escape as they walked quickly out of the great hall in opposite directions. Ron rounded the corner and felt someone pull him into a closet. "Hey!" He yelped as the door shut in his face. "shhh!" A voice urged him. Ron recognized it immediately as the usually dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood. "What are you doing?! How did you...you were just.." Ron whispered loudly in an obviously confused voice. "Well, don't you want to know what Snape was doing?" She asked, confused. "Well, I guess..."  
  
Harry woke up later that afternoon to a slight tingling sensation in his forehead. He rubbed at it for a while, but only succeeded at making it redder. He looked around the room and decided to try and finish some of his homework ((A/N they're not 'home' so why the hell is it called 'home'work!?!?)) to take his mind off of it. He sat down and hadn't ever finished reading what the assignment was, let alone even starting it, without thinking about a dream he'd had. Was it a dream? It almost seemed like reality, only he was looking at it from somewhere else, like he was watching someone elses' dilemma. He ran a hand through his hair, desperately trying to remember what had happened.  
  
Hermione was in a half sleep when she heard two people talking. She opened her eyes to see the same four walls as before. She looked up to see that the wall went up 16' up and there was about a 3" gap between it and the ceiling. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the voices she was hearing. "Yes, sir, of course." Said a low voice. "Yes, very well, but if you fail me, you'll endure tortures you can't even begin to imagine." A voice that'd make you cringe said in a low, raspy voice. "Potter will not be so lucky this time..." Hermione gasped. It couldn't be...  
  
Ginny leaned over and whispered in Dracos' ear when they were in the common room and all the gryffindors were walking by. "It's okay, don't worry about it." She said reassuringly. He smiled at her, which was odd, because he usually just smirked. There was a side to Draco that not very many people knew. Surly she didn't even know the half of it, but she sure would love to be able to try. He really was sweet when he wanted to be and...and was...was he _blushing_? He was. Awww.  
  
Luna had already come up with a plan. Ron always _knew_ that Snape was with you-know who, he just needed to prove it to everyone else. Luna and him had waited for about two hours in the closet coming up with a plan, and...other things. They were going to sneak into Snapes' room during dinner and scrounge for clues that Snape was up to something. Why Dumbledore trusted him, he didn't know, but Ron was going to give Dumbledore a reason to sack his ass.  
  
Harry had been trying to remember what had happened in his dream. So far he'd figured out that there seemed to be some sort of cell. He heard voices and someone say 'Potter' in a low raspy voice. He suddenly felt a surge of pain in his forehead and collapsed onto the bed.  
  
Sirius had finished looking around the building and headed back to the head dormitories. He walked through the portrait hole and saw Harry lying on the bed withering around wildly. He ran to him. "HARRY!" Sirius yelled shaking him. He saw Harrys' wand on the floor and picked it up. He yelled 'enervate!' but nothing happened. "HARRY!" Sirius yelled again, but again, no avail. Harry stopped shaking after about 10 minutes and looked like he was asleep. Sirius let him sleep and decided to go see Dumbledore about a few things.  
  
!!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! POLL ALERT !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!!   
  
**_Thanks for your reviews:_**  
  
_**Thanks to the few people that actually reviewed that chapter. I deserved it... I'm sorry, this didn't take as long, but I've been busy and just tired lately. I hope you'll review this time! And good job, Linzay, for guessing what was in the case...  
**_  
3 Michelle 3


	24. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ

Sorry I haven't written a new chapter for awhile. I'm extremely sorry and I hope you can all forgive me. I'm having a hard time keeping up with my intricate storyline. I've been doing a **LOT **of research for this next and coming chapter. In this chapter we will see more of Hermione and what is going on with her. Harry will, of course, attempt to rescue her but I'm not telling what happens. Later on I hope to get some H and H action in there so don't give up on me yet. I promised a few select people to send the chapter to them first so sorry for everyone else. Hopefully, chapter 24 will be up within the next week or so. Also I've been trying to get my computer back to a working condition. We got a virus and it completely wiped everything so I'm still working on recovering my files and things like that. I know I haven't been getting chapters up as fast and my schedule will be better and easier to manage when school starts the 26th. I hope to get one, if not two, more chapters up by then though so please stick with me and let me know if any of you come up with any more ideas because I'm not JK and I seriously need them.  
  
Much Love, Michelle 


End file.
